The Tardis' Son
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Captain Jack believes he's lost Ianto Jones forever, that he'll never hear those beautiful Welsh vowels again after the 456 incident. Lucky for him, Ianto has a secret, one that just might save his life. With a little help from the Doctor and the Tardis, he could finally be reunited with his Captain again.
1. Prologue: Not Only Human

** AN: The actual concept in this story originally came from **_**cyberdigi**_** and her Blue Child series on archiveofourown which you can find here: /series/32716. **

**The story is entirely my idea alone though. This is my first fic in the world of Torchwood and Doctor Who and reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

When the Doctor regenerated into his eleventh form, the Tardis did its own transforming. Before she crash landed with her Doctor in front of little Amelia Pond's house, the Tardis travelled through the Time Vortex.

During her short time there, pieces of the Tardis were thrown off, many breaking apart and turning into the energy that made up the Time Vortex. There were larger pieces however that were pushed off into different spaces and times.

Most were dropped off in the middle of empty space and eventually died but some did land on a few planets, often being used as a type of fuel. One very special piece, however, did not.

It landed on Earth, in the year 1983, four months before the birth of a certain man that would become very special indeed.

The little piece of the Tardis fell into the ocean, almost immediately being eaten by a fish. The fish was later caught by a ship and taken to a market on the coast of Wales where it was bought by a man who later took it home to his wife. She was the woman who was pregnant with the very special someone.

Cooking and eating the fish that evening, the piece of the Tardis that had been eaten by the fish was already completely digested into its system and in turn, was done by the soon to be parents.

Though they may have felt some side effects for a while, understanding things that they shouldn't have been able to, being a bit smarter, healing faster (though not noticeably so), the effects did wear off. However, that energy of the Tardis became part of the food source that was being taken to the baby.

Any later and the bit of the Tardis would most likely not have affected the baby's development but that was not so and the remnants of the Tardis was combined with the fetus. Nothing was picked up on any machines by the humans however. If anything, the baby only seemed to be in perfect health.

So perfect that it was probably a bit strange but not strange enough for any of the doctors to begin to worry.

When the baby was born, August 19th, he was given the name Ianto Jones.

Ianto began talking before most kids, caught on to things quicker, and certainly seemed older in some ways but people didn't take notice of it because they didn't want to. In school, Ianto found that, especially in things like history and science, he knew every answer and even knew that much of the text books were wrong. He didn't know how. He just _knew_.

He didn't stand out however. He dressed averagely, if not a bit better than some kids, and made it seem as if he was averagely intelligent. Ianto was stronger than someone his size should've been too but no one, not even his parents, knew this. He healed faster too but not noticeably so to others.

Ianto knew he was different, that much was clear, but he didn't mind it. He kept his differences under control when he could and was fine with not confiding in any one. Keeping this secret didn't cause him anxiety or make him distance himself from anyone.

Being interested in what he was definitely was a different matter though.

When he turned fourteen, after some time, Ianto experienced dreams of a man in a raggedy jacket and bowtie in a strange machine that was bigger on the inside. Somewhere in his mind he knew that these dreams were real and weren't just his imagination.

He discovered the names of two people that he often saw with the man in the bowtie, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. The man in the bowtie's name was the Doctor and Ianto could find very little on him, most of the time the picture not matching up with the name anyway.

Nevertheless, when he looked up Amy Pond and Rory Williams they were actually a few years younger than him. That couldn't have been right though because the people in his dreams were in there early thirties, at least late twenties at the youngest.

It took longer for Ianto to discover the name of the machine that this Doctor and his companions traveled in but he eventually discovered it was called a Tardis. For whatever reason, Ianto felt a very strong connection to this Tardis and in his dreams the people treated it like it was alive.

The part of Ianto that was fourteen and going to school said that this idea was impossible but the side of him that was still unknown to him knew it to be true and he actually considered the Tardis as a she. The pronoun just seemed right.

This curiosity stayed with Ianto as he grew older, more and more questions popping into his head and none of them getting answered. Eventually this was what led Ianto to discover Torchwood.

Seeing aliens with his actual eyes and not just in his dreams really opened up the world for Ianto and he realized that there were hundreds of things that he might be, or at least partially be. He was pretty positive that at least some part of him was human.

He was partially scared that Torchwood might discover that he wasn't completely human though and Ianto made sure to keep everything in check. For example, he didn't correct people even when he knew that some alien 'menace' wasn't really a threat at all even when it hurt as he watched innocent aliens being killed due to ignorance and fear.

Then the Doctor actually arrived at Torchwood with his blue box but it wasn't the man, nor was it the box, from his dreams. There was also a woman with him that Ianto had never seen before called Rose Tyler.

Nevertheless, despite the huge difference in appearance, the Doctor seemed like Ianto's Doctor, only younger. Same with the blue box. The Tardis, on the outside anyway, Ianto wasn't able to see the inside, was dirtier and older but the Tardis felt younger to him. Even Rose Tyler had the same air about her as Amy Pond did, making her the Doctor's equal unlike all the sheep like humans around him.

One day while the Doctor was there due to the 'ghosts' that had been seen walking the streets of the world, Ianto was able to get close to the Tardis.

He tried the door but it was locked and instead pressed his hand to the wood. She felt warm beneath Ianto's fingertips, like a fireplace in your home filled with your loved ones. She seemed comforting, similar to that of a mother.

Ianto could tell that the Tardis was confused though. She seemed to recognize him but didn't quite understand why she recognized him. It was probably because she was younger than his Tardis but before Ianto could even think of asking a question a guard came up, asking what he was doing there.

It wasn't difficult for Ianto to come up with some excuse and he left, planning to come back to finally ask his questions.

He never got his chance though as the end of the world happened the next day.

Any curiosity about himself or the Doctor was locked away as his main priority became Lisa. His wonderful, beautiful Lisa, halfway converted. Ianto had to help her, had to save her. He couldn't let her die but it hurt him so much to see her in pain like this.

Trying to help her, Ianto discovered Torchwood Three and Captain Jack Harkness. At first Jack seemed hesitant but eventually, after some trouble with a pterodactyl, agreed to hire him.

Ianto liked Jack, probably more than he should, but something was off about him. It was clear that he was hiding something but that wasn't what bothered Ianto. He had his own secrets and he certainly wasn't going to call anybody out on their own.

Still, just standing near to the Captain made part of him want to run away for whatever reason, like Jack wasn't meant to be there, like he wasn't supposed to be real. Despite this feeling Ianto found himself by Jack's side more often than not. He really did like the man. Jack was kind, funny, complex, strong.

Ianto would've tried to get something out of the man but he had to focus on Lisa and helping her.

But then the secret of Lisa was out and she, after nearly killing his friends and succeeding in killing two other people, was executed. Ianto thought for sure that this would be the end of the line for him at Torchwood yet Jack didn't fire him right away and actually asked him to come back.

Despite the fact that it was probably a bad idea, Ianto did and in doing so his life was transformed. He allowed himself to become closer to Jack, the man who had killed his girlfriend soon becoming the one thing he needed.

When he found out Jack's secret, it saddened and shocked Ianto greatly; one because Jack would out lived him, two because Jack had probably outlived hundreds of people that he cared for already.

His immortality was probably what sometimes set Ianto off. Whatever the unknown part of him was, it could sense that Jack shouldn't still be alive.

Before Ianto could really even ask about Jack's life or just the truth about Jack in general, he disappeared though and the year that never was happened.

Yes, Ianto remembered everything that happened during that time. He also remembered dying in front of a tortured Jack, the scene breaking his heart before being pushed into blackness. That wasn't the end for him though because a part of Ianto was still around. If he was religious he would've said it was his spirit.

However, Ianto was pretty sure that at the moment he was really more like left over energy, floating around, just barely holding a mind together.

He found the Tardis, tortured in her own way and forced to become a paradox machine. Ianto comforted her through the pain, learning more than he had even expected about what he was and what had happened to him as both put the pieces together. She was still younger than Ianto's Tardis though.

When time was reversed and the damage undone, it was four more months before Jack came back. Ianto was probably a bit harsher than he needed to be with Jack for his absence but that was only because Ianto had been afraid he wouldn't come back. Ianto knew of the pain that Jack had experienced, that he still remembered, and he wondered if Jack would run away.

He should've known that Jack was more than that.

Ianto wanted to tell Jack about himself, now that he knew what he was. He also wanted to consul him since he also remembered what had happened on the Valiant. Jack sometimes woke up from nightmares, at least a few of them from the year that never was. Of course, Jack never spoke of that because to everyone else it hadn't happened.

A good time never came up for Ianto to tell Jack though. Whenever he thought he might be able to, some event came up that would stop him, as if _something_ was stopping him from telling Jack.

For the first time, keeping his secret became difficult for Ianto. He loved Jack dearly, and Jack loved him just as much as well. He knew this yet he couldn't tell him what he was. Jack knew who Ianto Jones was but he felt that he should tell him _what_ he was too.

Then the 456 event happened and Ianto's entire world was turned upside down. Part of him was angry that the Doctor nor the Tardis showed up to help but he didn't honestly have time to be angry as he, Jack, and Gwen, did the best they could.

Then Ianto died in Jack's arms.

The fact that Ianto knew part of him would come back did not uplift his spirits any as he cried and begged Jack to never forget him. Ianto had been able to talk to the Tardis but no other human had known he was there. It was like he'd been a ghost and as the months passed he'd felt himself fading.

Ianto wouldn't last forever, even after this death. He'd die, all over again, and no one would be the better.

Something Ianto didn't expect though was Jack coming to the House of the Dead and calling him back. Ianto really wished he hadn't because it just made leaving Jack worse, especially since he had to lie to him, to tell him that he could leave with him. Instead, though, he did what he knew was right.

Believing that this would permanently kill him, Ianto set the bomb off, the Rift closing for good with Jack outside it.

But Ianto didn't die and instead fell into the Time Vortex, the energy surrounding him like a blanket. It guided him, to where he wasn't sure, but when he got there he was thankful.

Ianto found himself with _his_ Tardis, the one that he had dreamed about. She looked exactly like she did in his dreams. The Doctor, with the bowtie, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, now the proper age, were there but of course they couldn't see Ianto. He had no form, no body. That was rotting back on Earth.

Still, the Doctor knew something was different in his Tardis but that whatever it was wasn't a threat and therefore didn't say anything to Amy or Rory.

While they walked around the Tardis, talking about their next adventure, Ianto knelt next to the consol of the Tardis, right by her heart.

For the first time Ianto didn't care about himself. He didn't ask any questions. He wasn't curious. He simply cried, metaphorically speaking of course. Ianto hurt, his entire mind hurt, and cried out his fears and nightmares to the Tardis.

Ianto was afraid that the fact the Time Vortex hadn't destroyed him meant that he might not ever die permanently. He was terrified that he'd never be able to hold Jack's hand, to speak to him in what Jack teased was his 'beautiful Welsh vowels'.

The Tardis felt more like his mother to Ianto now, and in a way she was, as she comforted Ianto while the Doctor parked and ran off onto some other planet. Ianto was thankful for the quite.

_I believe I can help you_, the Tardis spoke softly to Ianto, holding him close to her heart.

_Nothing can help me. I've lost everything._

_Not necessarily my little darling._

A spark of hope filled Ianto, one that the Tardis could feel herself, but he quickly crushed it. False hope was the last thing he needed now. _Please don't lie to me_.

_I am not lying. You are part Tardis, part of me. That is how you've survived this long yes?_

_Of course but there is nowhere for me to go back to. My body is rotting and there's nothing that I could do to stop it_, cried Ianto in pain.

_Your mind has already proven to be so like a Tardis, why not your body?_

_I aged at the same rate as a human. I can get hurt and I can die. Sadly enough that part of me is human._

_I do not believe so. There have been other humanoid Tardises_, she replied, feeling the shock roll over Ianto.

Taking a moment, Ianto asked, _Where are they? How many of them are there? Have you had other children? Could I have brothers or sisters—_

_All Tardises, even the humanoid ones, have been female. Sadly, they were all destroyed during the Time War along with all of the other TimeLords. I did say there were other humanoid Tardises but never has one been born the way you were. Never has there been a hybrid of a human and a Tardis._

_Then how could this information help me?_ asked Ianto, pain covering him.

_Their circumstances may still apply to you. Your body is rotting yes but if left to the raw energy of the Time Vortex, it would heal and combine with your mind once more. Before now, you've never been open to the Time Vortex, it is what has kept you alive since the rift closed. Maybe your body will react the same way. I myself can die if I do not have energy to feed off of, though my lifespan would probably be longer than yours without the Time Vortex._

Ianto was silent, wanting to believe what she said but was still hesitant. _So Jack wouldn't have to be alone? He'd actually have someone to be with him for all those years?_

He could feel the Tardis' smile. _Dearest Jack, the still point in time. Yes, you would be able to stay with him. And I will help Ianto. I will help you find your way back to him._

Ianto began to break down again, but this time in happiness. He clutched the Tardis and whispered, _Thank you for this second chance. Thank you._

_There is no need to thank me dear one_, murmured the Tardis back happily.

_What should I call you? I can't very well call you the Tardis. That's your race, not your name. Do you have a name?_

_I have never had my own name, no_, the Tardis said softly. _My Doctor, when he's being his silly self, calls me Sexy but that is between me and him. What do you want to call me?_

Silence fell between them as Ianto thought about this. Of course, the Tardis could hear his thoughts, there were no barriers between them but it was still different than what they would consider talking.

_Mother. May I call you Mother? _whispered Ianto, feeling like a child once more. The name felt right and despite everything, in these few moments, the Tardis felt more like a mother to him than his human mother ever had.

_Of course_, said the Tardis with a smile.

_Then thank you Mother. Thank you._


	2. Finding Jack: Back With The Living

The Doctor ran back into the Tardis, a grin on his face. Amy and Rory quickly followed, all muddy and wet do to the near collapse of some tunnels under the planet's surface they had just been on. The Doctor straightened his bowtie, still grinning despite the mess he was tracking around the Tardis' floor.

"That was fun don't you think," the Doctor said with a grin.

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's definition of fun as Rory cried out, "Fun?! We could've died."

"Doesn't that usually happen though?" asked Amy.

"Yes but that is beside the point," Rory replied with a huff. "Please tell me the next planet won't be so messy."

"Well there's this lovely place where the locals are all fluffy little creatures and have these funny houses with—"

The Doctor was stopped as the Tardis suddenly jerked to the side and everyone scrambled to grab onto something and keep from falling over.

Righting herself up, Amy asked, "Were we hit by something?"

Running around the Tardis' consol, the Doctor flipped different switches and quickly looked up, saying, "No, we're moving."

"But how is that possible?" asked Rory. "No one touched anything. Did you touch anything Amy?"

"Of course not!" she cried out.

"It's the Tardis. She's moving us," the Doctor quickly said.

"But how could—"

Before Amy could finish the Tardis jerked again and the familiar sound came as they landed. For a moment, everyone was silent until finally Rory asked, "Where are we?"

"And when are we, is another good question," said the Doctor. He ran over to several controls, frowning slightly as he said, "We're a few months before I regenerated."

"You mean, at this current point in time, you looked different?" asked Amy.

"Yes."

"Are we on Earth?" Rory wondered out loud.

The Doctor confirmed it with a nod of his head and then stopped and replied, "It would actually be more accurate to say we're in the Earth."

"In it? I don't believe that," said Rory and ran to the doors of the Police Box, throwing them open only to be met with a wall packed with dirt. There was a square box in front of him, about head height packed into the dirt. "Okay, maybe we are underground."

Amy asked, "Where underground are we?"

"Um . . . hold on a second. We're . . . in a graveyard," said the Doctor, a bit surprised and confused by this.

Rory jumped away from the box as he quickly said, "Then that's the end of a coffin."

"Why would the Tardis take us here?" asked Amy.

"Believe me, I'm wondering the same thing Amy," the Doctor replied. He could feel that the Tardis wanted him to do something here and he was pretty sure that whatever it was he'd have to finish it or else she wouldn't let them leave. He looked over to the bit of the coffin that could be seen.

The Doctor didn't want to desecrate any one's grave but he doubted the Tardis would want him to do something to this coffin without good reason. Maybe there wasn't a body in it. Or maybe there was a body in it but it was alien. There was only one way to find out.

"Let's get it out of there."

"Doctor, this is someone's grave. We shouldn't be doing this," said Amy.

"Normally I would agree with you but I think for today we should just go with this. I think the Tardis wants us to anyway."

Rory frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. Something about this coffin is extremely important though so let's get it out."

It took some time. The Doctor was pretty sure that somewhere between half a year and a full year this coffin had been underground. If there was a body in it, the species would decide what kind of state of decomposition it was in. The Doctor really hoped it was some object instead.

Eventually the coffin was out of the dirt and with as much care as the three could muster was put on the ground. There was now a large rectangular space in the dirt. The casket was not sealed so it wasn't to hard to get the lid off. What was inside shocked everyone.

As the lid had fallen off, Amy had immediately put her hand to her mouth, expecting some awful stench to rise up. However, she slowly lowered her hand as she whispered, "I'm pretty sure corpses aren't supposed to look like that."

Rory looked like he might faint as he gave a quick nod, still in shock.

"No, they don't look like this usually do they," the Doctor muttered as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

While he examined the body, no one noticed Ianto Jones approach the scene. It would be shocking for most people to see their own corpse and Ianto was no different. However, he couldn't help but notice the curious differences to his body and a normal humans at the stage of decomposition he should be in.

The body of Ianto Jones had honestly not changed much since his essence had left it. The finger nails nor hair were any longer than they had been. All his skin was intact and there weren't any worm or bugs digging around. His cheeks and eyes were slightly sunken in but not as much as they should've been while his color was close to white.

Ianto moved closer until he suddenly jumped back out of surprise. The Doctor had tried picking up Ianto's hand, probably to run his sonic screwdriver over it or some other instrument in the Tardis, when the skin ripped like paper. Underneath, the muscle and tissue were still visible but it looked as if it were turning to sand.

"Okay, now I know a corpse cannot do that," said Amy, shuddering slightly. "Is it some type of doll?"

"No, it's a-well it _use_ to be a living creature. It's decomposing alright, just differently from how you humans do it," commented the Doctor.

"But there's no smell. Shouldn't there at least be some type of chemical the body is giving off?" asked Rory.

"It's giving off something, almost like a form of energy. Still, I've never met a life form like this and my sonic screwdriver can't detect what he is. Even stranger is the fact that I thought this man was human."

Amy's eyes widened as she said, "You mean you know who this is?"

"I hadn't met him many times but he was a lover of a very dear friend of mine. He died some time ago sadly. I could've sworn he was human though—"

Not for the first time that day, the Doctor was interrupted again. This time he felt it before he saw it and spun around to see one of the panels of the Tardis' consol open to reveal the heart of the Tardis. "Amy! Rory! Close your eyes!" he yelled out.

Immediately they did so as Amy cried, "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on. All of this will be just fine. Just wait," said the Doctor. His voice had been fairly calm but his face showed the surprise and confusion he felt. He ran round the Tardis, trying to figure out how it could've been opened.

As the Doctor tried to fix the problem and Amy and Rory kept their eyes closed, Ianto walked over to his body. The humans couldn't see what was happening because their eyes were closed and the Doctor didn't see it because he was to busy trying to fix the Tardis, though there really wasn't anything to fix.

His body was healing, the skin's tone turning pink and fleshy again. The cheeks filled up and the tear in the skin that had happened healed. Ianto realized that this time energy could heal him completely and he could also tell the Tardis was planning on doing that.

However, he couldn't have that and he quickly said, _Mother! Stop!_

He'd stopped her just in time before the scar on his right cheek had gone.

_You want the scar to stay? Ianto, does it not hold only bad memories for you? Why would you want to keep such a reminder?_

_It does mark a very dark time in my life_, admitted Ianto. _However, it was at that time that I finally realized how much I loved Jack. It's a reminder that not only was I terrified of leaving Jack, but I was terrified of leaving Jack alone. Scars are important. They remind us of the past and the past is important because it makes us who we are._

Ianto could feel the Tardis' hesitation but finally she gave acceptance to this, like someone might give a nod. _Alright Ianto. I will not remove it._

With that, she closed the panel that was revealing her heart and the Tardis went silent again as the Doctor stopped and looked around, still not sure why she had done that. He waited a few more seconds and finally said, "Amy, Rory, you can open your eyes now."

They both did so, jumping at the sight of what seemed to be a very much alive body.

Ianto could feel himself already being pulled back, like two attracting magnets. He took a deep breath, wondering if this would hurt, as he let himself be pushed back into his own mind.

It wasn't painful, but it was awkward in a way. It was similar to when you come back home after years of being away and nothing seems to be where you last put it. After being without form for so long, it was odd being restricted once more to his body's limitations.

The area of the Tardis had now vanished and instead he saw the light of the Tardis behind his eyelids. For the first time in a long time, Ianto could feel with his fingertips and smell the air around him. His hearing had returned to normal and was not as finally tuned as it had been without a body.

Like sitting down for to long, Ianto's appendages were full of pins and needles, stinging ever so slightly.

Doing it slowly and softly, not wanting to alarm anyone in the Tardis, he took his first breath in a long time. It felt good, the air rushing in to fill up his lungs. Slowly, he moved his hands up and then grasped each side of the coffin. Three people screamed and he could hear them jump back and away from the box.

Ianto opened his eyes, blinking several times to simply get used to it and then finally pulled himself up and turned to look at everyone. Amy's and Rory's eyes were wide while the Doctor looked utterly shocked.

His voice was hoarse but he was able to say, "Hello sir."

The shocked expression continued to remain on the Doctor's face until finally he broke into a grin and laughed, shaking his head. "I told you not to call me that Ianto Jones."

"It's only polite that I do."

"I'm not your ranking officer."

"You might as well be in my opinion," replied Ianto with a curt nod and slight smile.

"Um . . . hate to interrupt but I have a few questions like-I don't know-how is he alive maybe!?" cried Amy, pointing a finger at Ianto.

"I apologize if I've frightened any of you," Ianto said, pushing himself up and dusting himself off. Even though his body had taken a different route in decomposition than most, the cloths had still deteriorated and were quite dirty.

"It's perfectly fine Ianto but now I have to ask, what are you?" questioned the Doctor. "I thought for sure you were human."

"Well I am. Mostly."

"What do you mean mostly? Is one of your parents human and another an alien?" asked Amy. Now that the initial shock of it all had gone away she was honestly very curious about this Ianto.

"Sort of."

"Ianto, you really aren't making much sense," said the Doctor. "At least answer me this. Did you die during the 456 incident?"

"Yes," Ianto replied and for the first time since coming back his voice grew cold. "Where were you Doctor? We could've used your help."

"Ianto, you must understand that I can't be there for the Earth all the time. I try but I simply can't. Besides, that's what Torchwood is there for. You protect the Earth when I can't."

"There isn't a Torchwood anymore Doctor," Ianto replied.

This surprised the Doctor. He knew that Torchwood didn't last forever. No organization ever lasts forever, not completely. Either the name gets changed, or the government goes. Sometimes a catastrophe happens that rips it apart in different ways. Still, the Doctor hadn't expected Torchwood to just end so suddenly.

"It's kind of hard to save the world when there's only two people in it," Ianto explained further.

"But I thought afterwards Jack would—"

"After what Doctor?" questioned Ianto, frowning slightly. "When did you last see Jack?"

"It was sometime after your death. He'd gone off planet. It was right before I regenerated. I wanted to give him one last good bye."

"What do you mean good bye Doctor? From the way you talk about him he seems like a very good friend of yours," said Rory.

"He is, it's just—"

Amy interrupted, "If he's such a good friend then why have you never talked about him before? Really Doctor, you rarely have talked about your past."

"You shouldn't get angry Amelia. He has good reason to," Ianto said.

"What do you mean by that," she muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"Jack's the same way. I believe, after you've lived so long, the present becomes the most important thing in your life and though the past might hold some happy memories, the fact that you can never go back to it makes those memories hurt. People are memories too and for their own good and in a way Jack's, and I suppose the Doctor's, own good, they eventually get left behind."

That made Amy shut her mouth as she thought about that. Rory also looked a little aghast about that prospect. However, Amy's brow knitted together as she really thought of what Ianto had said and asked, "You make it sound like this Jack of yours has been around for a while. But I thought you were the last of your species Doctor."

"I am. There was an incident, a long time ago. R—" He stopped for a second, a sad look coming across his face. However, the Doctor quickly put on a smile that hid his hurt and said, "I had sent a companion of mine home with the Tardis, Rose Tyler. I needed to keep her safe but-oh brave Rose- she wouldn't have that at all."

"What did she do?" asked Rory.

"Just now I told you to close your eyes. That's because somehow the heart of the Tardis had been opened. Rose opened the heart of the Tardis and looked inside it. No human was meant to have that much power and she did something so human with it. She came back and saved us. Rose brought Jack back to life too but she couldn't control it. She ended up bringing him back forever."

"So you mean Jack can't die," Amy questioned.

"You are correct," Ianto said. "I've witnessed it many times. Believe me Amelia, it's not pretty."

That had been the second time Ianto had used her name and it confused Amy. "I don't think I ever told you my name and besides, everyone almost always calls me Amy."

"I've known your name for a long time. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams."

"But how could you possibly know that?" asked Rory.

The Doctor looked Ianto up and down saying, "I don't remember them ever getting on Torchwood's list."

"Oh no!" Ianto quickly said. "Torchwood wasn't looking them up or anything. I've just seen you, all of you, since I was fourteen. I saw all of your adventures in my dreams."

Rory took a step back, a bit freaked out by this as the Doctor took a step forward and waved his sonic screwdriver over Ianto once more. "I'm not detecting any time distortions around you."

"And you shouldn't. I was seeing through time and space in my dreams but it's not because of a crack in time or some similar condition."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I think it's about time you were just straight with me Ianto and told me how you're even alive."

"Of course but may I clean myself up first sir?"

The Doctor gave a groan at the use of the word sir but nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. "Come on Amy, Rory. I don't think you've seen the Tardis' wardrobe yet anyway."

He led Amy, Rory, and Ianto through the Tardis until they got to the room with clothing from almost all time periods and places. The Doctor gestured for all of them to go look around but he remained where he was, watching Ianto closely.

The Doctor had remembered seeing Jack in that bar, still mourning the death of his partner. He'd left a little note with the name of the bloke sitting next to Jack, Alonzo, and then they'd saluted before he'd left. Despite turning to Alonzo, the look of mourning in Jack's eyes had still been clear.

Quickly deciding that his next goal was to find Jack again, the Doctor determined that before he did that he'd figure out just what Ianto was. The Doctor had only been able to see the top of the custard, in a manner of speaking, of Ianto. He planned to get down to the center of the fishfinger before he did anything else.

Not knowing what the Doctor's current thoughts were, Ianto continued to find something that looked even the slightest bit normal, his Mother every now and then giving commentary.

* * *

**AN: Changed my mind and instead of going into **_**Miracle Day**_** I'm going to go off on a different track, following immediately after we see Jack in **_**The End of Time Part 2**_** in **_**Doctor Who**_**. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews, followers, and people who've favorited.**


	3. Finding Jack: Speaking The Truth

In the end, a dark green, long sleeved, v-necked t-shirt and black leather pants were the closest thing Ianto could find that fit him. There was probably something else that would fit better and stuck with Ianto's taste more but the room was massive and would honestly take months to look through the entire thing. Ianto had also borrowed a pair of unbleached white, high tops, Converse All Stars. He remembered them from the Doctor's last regeneration.

Now he was leaning against the railing around the Tardis' consol while Amy and Rory sat down and the Doctor stood across from him. Ianto had been wondering how to start all of this. He'd only ever told his story to the Tardis, no one else had ever known.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them. After seeing all their adventures in his dreams, even though this was his first face to face meeting with Amy and Rory and he hadn't met the Doctor that often, he trusted them all a great deal. Ianto was just unsure how to really start this.

Biting his lip, he opened it all up with, "I remember the Valiant."

Ianto could see the shock and painful memories in the Doctor's eyes at that word. "You mean Jack told you."

"No, he didn't. I know I was there. I know I was part of the torture that Jack went through, that I was killed right in front of him. I died on the Valiant and I remember it," Ianto said, emphasis on some of the words.

"But you couldn't have. You weren't at the eye of the storm when time reversed," said the Doctor.

"My body wasn't, no. If I remember correctly they threw that off the ship. My mind was on it though, watching, waiting."

"But how?"

"I told you Doctor, I'm not completely human," said Ianto.

"I'm sorry but the Valiant was that helicarrier where the United States President died, right?" questioned Amy.

"Yes but a lot more than that happened. The Master, an enemy of mine, took over the world, killing a good bit of the human population in the process. However, I was able to reverse it and put everything back to the way it was. No one, except for the people that had been at the eye of the storm, could remember what happened," explained the Doctor. "I refer to it as the year that never was."

"If what you say is true, then how come Ianto here remembers it?" questioned Rory.

Amy quickly nodded in agreement. "Does this have to do with the part of you that isn't human?"

"Yes it does," Ianto replied.

"Then how about you just tell us what that is then," said the Doctor. "We've all been waiting to hear what it is. Why have you been avoiding the question?"

"I just think you might find it a bit hard to believe sir," he said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and replied, "If you tell me the truth then I'll believe it. Come now Ianto Jones, what are you?"

Ianto paused for a second, listening to the Tardis speak reassuring words to him. Of course, no one else could hear the Tardis so all they saw was Ianto cocking his head to the side, listening to silence.

Making things a bit stranger for everyone, Ianto nodded as if agreeing to someone and then said, "Alright then, I'm part Tardis."

"Ianto, I told you to tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth. I have no reason not to. I am the Tardis' son so to speak."

The room remained silent, only the sound of soft breathing filled the space. Finally Amy said, "That's impossible."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ianto.

"The Tardis is alive, I know that, but it's not like other living creatures. I thought it was more like a plant. You did tell us Doctor that Tardis' were grown, not born."

"Maybe so but if you'll remember, when you asked me if one of my parents was human and the other an alien I said sort of. The Tardis is only one of my mothers. My other mother, and father, are human," Ianto said.

"But how could you have even gotten hold of the Tardis' genetic structure? Did the government engineer you? Did—"

"It wasn't any experiment Doctor, I assure you. Honestly, it was a freak accident." This time Ianto turned to Amy. "Amelia, you remember that time when the Doctor landed in front of your house the Tardis was smoking and fixing itself, correct?"

She still found it weird how Ianto seemed to know this but nodded yes.

"Well pieces of it fell off in the Time Vortex, getting thrown around. One piece got digested into an animal that my human mother ate while pregnant with me. The timing was done just right so that it interrupted my growth and what was left of the Tardis combined with me."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side and finally murmured, "Fantastic."

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe what he's saying do you?" cried Rory. "It's-it's insane! Out of everything that could've happened, a piece of the Tardis just happened to get inside an animal and then go on to combine with his DNA?"

"Out of everything that happened I landed in Amy's front yard. I could've landed in a hundred other front yards but I landed in hers and if I hadn't neither of you would've ever met me. Just because it's unlikely doesn't mean it can't happen," said the Doctor.

"So has this ever happened before?" questioned Amy.

"No. That I am sure of. There have been humanoid Tardises before now but none were created by a Tardis and a human."

"So a machine had a kid?" Rory questioned.

"Oh I've told you before! She's not just a machine. I think that's all been proven at this point." The Doctor then turned to Ianto and asked, "How long have you known?"

"I always knew I was different and when I came into contact with Torchwood the idea that I might be partially human came up, due to all the alien life forms that I had seen. It was on the Valiant though, when I had died, that myself and Mother pieced everything together."

"Besides what we've already seen, how are you different than humans? I mean, can you travel through time like the Tardis can?" asked Rory.

Ianto hesitated. "I don't know. I can see time, in my dreams, especially different parts of the Tardis' time line. I'm also somewhat connected to the Tardis so I'm able to feel when she changes times and space and I can travel through the Time Vortex, at least my mind, unscarred. I also have all of the knowledge that the Tardis has."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side and then suddenly walked up to Ianto and pinched his cheek. Ianto winced slightly but he knew the Doctor had strange ways of doing things and so therefore didn't move away. The Doctor lent forward, gave a small sniff, and then nodded.

"Very interesting."

"What?" asked Ianto.

"Because the heart of the Tardis was opened, I was finally able to identify what you've been radiating. Time energy, it's what was seeping off of your body before instead of some chemical."

"But I thought we couldn't smell this time energy," Amy spoke.

"You can't. It's a bit difficult for me to do it as well but letting the energy from the Tardis' heart come out certainly helped me recognize it and put two and two together," replied the Doctor. "So Ianto Jones, you're back from the dead. What do you plan to do with your life?"

"I need to find Jack," Ianto said immediately. There wasn't any hesitation at all in his voice and his eyes showed he wouldn't waver from his decision.

"Alright. I'll drop you off on the last planet I saw Jack on. I doubt he's there but it's worth a start. I'll—"

"No, you won't."

"Excuse me?" the Doctor said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was vaguely reminded of River Song at Ianto's defiance except River was always sure of herself and very flirty about it. Ianto was less sure and more serious but there was still that strength in his eyes.

"You heard me correctly the first time," Ianto said. "You're not just dropping me off somewhere and letting me search for Jack myself."

"This is my Tardis. What makes you think I'll do what you ask?" questioned the Doctor.

"First of all, she may be your Tardis, but she is my mother. I do believe it will be her choice in the end whether or not she decides to help or not help me. Second, I think you owe it to Jack. You'd probably be able to give a much better good bye at the very least."

The Doctor sighed, arms remaining crossed over his chest. When he didn't say anything, Ianto gave him a look that showed he was waiting for an answer.

Amy finally spoke up when no one had said a word for some time and said, "I agree with Ianto on this one."

"What? We only just met the guy Amy," said Rory.

"Maybe so but I trust him. He needs our help. It doesn't matter if he's part Tardis. He clearly needs help getting around. Besides, Ianto's right Doctor. If this Jack really does mean that much to you then you _do_ owe it to him. We really should help him."

Rory hesitated and then finally nodded. "Alright, what you're saying does make sense. I suppose it couldn't hurt to help him."

The Doctor looked from Amy to Rory and then back to Ianto. He continued to look into Ianto's eyes and finally saw that behind the determination was a look of pleading. Ianto really did need and _want_ the Doctor's help.

He broke and sighed, muttering, "I suppose it would be a bit hard to get around the Universe without a reliable form of transport."

Ianto's determined face finally broke into a soft, pleased smile. "Thank you. I do mean that."

"I believe you Ianto. Now, seeing as you did just come back from the dead, I'm sure you're tired. How about I show you to Jack's old room?"

"But the Tardis has changed. Isn't it gone?" questioned Ianto.

"Of course not. It's still here, just not in the same place probably."

Part of Ianto wanted to just hurry up and try to find Jack. However, he was human, at least partially, and he was tired. Apparently getting your body back took more out of you than Ianto had originally thought.

He agreed to rest and the Doctor led him off to a different section of the Tardis, leaving Amy and Rory in the consol room. It actually took some time to find Jack's old room but find it they did and the Doctor nodded his head saying, "Sleep well."

Ianto nodded his thanks and then stopped and turned to the Doctor. "You know he doesn't hate you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, he doesn't hate you."

The Doctor frowned. "Why do you believe I would think that?"

"You seem reluctant to seeing him again, that's all. I'll be honest though, I don't understand why you would be."

"I suppose you could say I'm worried that he'll blame me for not helping him when he probably could've needed it the most."

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_?" asked the Doctor.

"There's more to it than that. I can tell," said Ianto.

Hesitating for just a bit more, the Doctor finally said, "I told him that he was wrong at one point. That he wasn't right. I didn't mean it as hurtful. I was only saying the truth because he honestly shouldn't exist. Now that I look back on it though, I shouldn't have said it despite it being fact."

"Because you think he's still hurt from those words."

"Yes."

Ianto nodded in understanding and then said, "Jack can hold a grudge, for a long time if he has to. He wouldn't hold one against you though. He knows you didn't want to hurt him. I think you both care to much for each other to ever simply stay angry. You shouldn't have anything to worry about."

It was clear that the Doctor was going to think on Ianto's words, giving a small nod and finally leaving. As he left, Ianto turned to the room, finally getting to stud Jack's room on the Tardis. He was shocked a bit by just how barren it was.

_It looks like his office_, Ianto thought. _There's nothing to show you that he was the one who stayed here. Did it always look like this or did he actually have belongings at some point?_

_There use to be a few cloths of his in here but that was it,_ the Tardis replied back. _He's revealed very little of himself before we met._

Ianto nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. _I don't know what I had expected, coming in here. I should've known there wouldn't be anything left._

_But you still hoped there would be something of his_, she said.

He nodded, sitting down on the bed in the barren room. Slowly, Ianto leaned back, closing his eyes and imagining Jack lying down on this very same bed. He wondered if he slept better then or if his dreams were still plagued with nightmares.

_We will find him Ianto. I promise_, spoke the Tardis.

_I'm sure we will_, Ianto silently agreed, _but that doesn't make it hurt any less_.

Ianto closed his eyes, his breath starting out even but it slowly began to break. He'd already felt the Tardis leave him; she'd been able to feel that he'd wanted to be alone. Now Ianto didn't have to worry about what the others thought.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He wondered where Jack was at the moment. He wondered if he was still mourning Ianto or if he already had a new lover.

Despite how much it would hurt, he would've actually preferred the latter. Then at least Jack would be healing.

Ianto fell asleep with those thoughts in his mind.

He began to dream again but this time it was of a different Doctor, not his or Jack's. This one was wearing the same black pants and green shirt that Ianto was currently wearing along with black combat boots and a black jacket. The Tardis was also different, looking almost like coral surrounding the round Tardis consol.

Rose Tyler was there, younger though, and so was another man. It took Ianto a while before he realized that it was Jack.

He was younger, looked more carefree, and the great coat that he always wore was no longer on his shoulders though he still had those suspenders. Ianto continued to watch as they all bantered back and forth and at the point when Mickey Smith walked in.

They seemed so happy and the Doctor certainly seemed like he was carrying less on his shoulders. The Tardis hummed along happily as they went on their usual business.

When Ianto woke up, his eyes were crusted with tears but despite that it had been nice seeing Jack like that. He wished he had known Jack at that time in his life. Jack could still _seem_ carefree and be utterly silly and flirty but Ianto knew that it was more a disguise to hide his pain behind it.

Ianto got up out of the bed and stretched, now feeling much better rested.

_Did you sleep well?_

_I slept fine Mother. I saw you again. When it was you, Rose Tyler, Jack, the Doctor, and Mickey Smith._

_That was a long time ago._

_I'm sure it was. What's going on now?_ asked Ianto.

_How about you go see for yourself?_

Ianto didn't need any help, the Tardis guiding him back to the consol room. When he got there, he saw that they had cleaned up, probably putting his coffin back as well. The Tardis doors were closed and the Doctor was talking with Amy. Rory was presumably somewhere else.

Ianto paused for a moment as he felt exactly where they were.

"We're in the Time Vortex right now."

"Ianto! You're awake, excellent. Yes, we're in the Time Vortex but how did you know we had moved?" asked the Doctor.

"I can feel it. Much like you can feel the floor underneath your feet. At least, that's the best way I can explain it," Ianto replied. "I'm guessing you put my coffin back?"

"Yes, we did clean that up, don't worry," the Doctor said.

"Good. Where's Rory?"

"Still in bed. I just got up," replied Amy. "The Doctor was just telling me that we're going to head to where he last saw Jack."

"It obviously has to be after my past self has left him so hopefully we won't get to far off," the Doctor explained. "I was waiting for you to wake up before we officially put in the coordinates and everything."

"Well I'm ready now."

The Doctor inclined his head and said, "Amy, how about you go and wake up Rory."

Amy nodded and left as the Doctor ran around the consol, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "So Ianto Jones, are you ready to find your Captain?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he asked, "Is that supposed to be a trick question sir?"

The Doctor grinned at that, stopping in front of one last lever as Amy and Rory came into the consol room. Ianto could feel the Tardis give an expression very similar to a person rolling his or her eyes, like she knew what the Doctor would do next and she couldn't help but smile at it.

The Doctor pulled the final lever and, with the smile still on his face, yelled out one of his favorite sayings.

"Geronimo!"


	4. Finding Jack: Something In The Shadows

Ianto risked the urge to immediately run out of the Tardis the moment it landed. He waited until the Doctor checked his instruments and gave a confirmed nod, the results like they should be.

It was then that Ianto practically jumped off the ship and into a back closet. He could hear the sound of plenty of people on the other side along with music.

"Hold on a moment Ianto!" cried out the Doctor rushing up behind him with Amy and Rory just behind. He quickly ran his sonic screwdriver over door and smiled. "There, it's unlocked now."

Ianto opened the door, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. This was his first time being off planet and it was amazing, just looking at how many different races were in that bar alone. "What year are we in?" asked Ianto.

"Still in the 21st century if we're going by your way of measuring time on Earth," replied the Doctor. "It's a port planet. You get all sorts of people coming here, fueling up, having a drink and some fun before they continue on to their destination."

"Where was Jack last time you saw him?"

"In here at the main bar. It's this way." The Doctor glanced back at Amy and Rory, rolling his eyes at their awed expressions. "You two go have some fun. Just don't get lost and make sure to meet back at the Tardis soon."

Amy didn't have to express her thanks as her eyes gleamed with excitement, grabbing onto Rory and running off to wherever.

Ianto followed the Doctor through the moving bodies until they got to a different room that was a bit more toned down. People were still buzzing with noise and laughter but most were sitting down in this room and staying with their respected crowds. Ianto looked around but he couldn't spot Jack.

He followed the Doctor's line of sight to an empty chair. The Doctor's eyes then travelled to his right where a young man in uniform with large ears was sitting.

Running up to him, probably shocking the man a bit to, he said, "Alonzo! Good to see you again. Did you see where Jack went off to?"

"Ex-excuse me! Do I know you?" Alonzo asked, his brow knit in confusion.

"Sort of. I'm the Doctor if you remember. I know I look a bit different but it's still me."

Stumbling quite a bit out of surprise, Alonzo hurried to stand up and gave a salute which only made the Doctor roll his eyes. "It's a pleasure to see you again Doctor."

"Yes, and a pleasure for me to Alonzo. Now, did you see where Captain Jack went?"

"Oh! You mean the bloke sitting next to me. The one in the huge coat right?"

"Yes. What happened to him?"

Ianto remained silent as Alonzo explained, "Well we chatted for a bit. I think he was actually trying to flirt with me for a while but he eventually just apologized. He said something like he wasn't usually like this but he just honestly didn't have any heart tonight and bought me one last drink and left."

Once again, part of Ianto wished that Jack could've actually kept flirting with Alonzo. At least he might've still been there and maybe he wouldn't be so broken either. Nevertheless he finally spoke and asked, "Where did he go?"

"Out I suppose."

"Which way is the nearest exit?" asked the Doctor.

"Well for public there's only the front the door," Alonzo replied.

"Which way is that?"

"What-no, I'm not going to even ask. It's through those doors over there," said Alonzo, waving them in the right direction.

"Thank you so much Alonzo. Good bye then," the Doctor said. He rushed off towards the exit, Ianto right behind him.

Alonzo shook his head, having no idea what the Doctor was doing now and wanting to keep it that way. He threw back his last drink and then began to leave towards his own ship. As he left, he didn't notice Ianto and the Doctor stopped in the middle of the streets.

The Doctor had been the one to stop running and Ianto, no matter how much he wanted to keep searching for Jack, did as he did. He was, after all, on an alien planet and he had no idea what he should or shouldn't do.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Ianto as he looked around. There didn't seem to be any danger as people moved past appearing happy enough.

"Something is very wrong," murmured the Doctor. "Can't you see it?"

"I apologize but if you remember this is my first time on an alien planet part Tardis or not. What's wrong?"

"Look in the corners, in the shadows. They're everywhere. I'm not sure who they are or what they're doing here but if you look you can seen they're scanning out the population now. Looking for someone or something."

"Maybe they're just a type of police or something. Maybe there's a fugitive here," suggested Ianto, still not sure why the Doctor seemed so worried.

"I don't recognize their uniforms," the Doctor said.

"Well maybe they're not from this world."

The Doctor simply shook his head and started walking. "I just have a bad feeling about this Ianto, that's all."

"I'll trust you on this but our goal now is to find Jack," Ianto said. "Are there hotels here?"

"Yes. There should be some around."

"What form of transport do they have?" asked Ianto as he began follow the Doctor again, maneuvering through the crowds of people.

"Oh, they have teleports but that's it. People walk wherever they need to go since each area is almost exactly the same. There aren't many hotels here either since most people just pass on through to refuel."

"Wait, you mean the entire planet is like this? Just one giant city in a way?" questioned Ianto.

"You could say that but it really isn't that big. It's only about the size of your Moon," the Doctor replied.

As they walked, Ianto noticed there weren't any moons in the sky or signs of any other planets. It was hard to see any stars too due to the amount of lighting on all the buildings. Ships also seemed to be constantly coming and going, lighting up the night sky like fireworks.

Along the way, they stopped at a lot of places, asking questions about a Captain Jack Harkness. Most of the time no one knew who they were talking about but occasionally someone would point them in a direction. Ianto honestly felt like he was going in circles though.

"We can always try and use the Tardis to locate him couldn't we," suggested Ianto after what felt like hours.

"I suppose we could try that yes. I just didn't expect Jack to have already left though we might've gone a few hours ahead by accident," the Doctor said with a sigh. "Come on, let's head back to the Tardis."

Ianto nodded in agreement and they began to move back towards the original bar. However, as they walked, Ianto began to get that feeling someone was watching him. He looked around but no one was there. Then he remembered to look to the shadows like the Doctor had pointed out before.

"You feel it to," the Doctor murmured out the side of his mouth.

Ianto gave a small nod. Without saying anything, they both moved to the center of the street like before, this time wary of anyone that bumped into them. They continued to walk, getting closer and closer to the bar until Ianto nearly fell over.

Just barely catching himself before he hit the ground, Ianto looked around trying to figure out who could've tripped him. The road was completely flat and he knew he hadn't tripped over his own two feet meaning someone else must've done it, either on purpose or by accident. Nevertheless he couldn't figure out who had done it so he turned to ask the Doctor if he had seen what had just happened.

The Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor?" Ianto asked, spinning around, trying to see him through the crowd. He began to walk backwards, looking wildly around him for any sign of a tweed jacket or bowtie. "Doctor!"

Some people looked at him funny but no one stopped him or asked if anything was wrong. Ianto felt utterly alone surrounded by hundreds of people. He was on an alien planet, with no one he knew, and he still hadn't found Jack.

Ianto glanced towards the shadows and he knew they were watching him now. Their oddly colored eyes stared back, cold, emotionless. He hadn't noticed that before.

He ran, as fast as he could. He rushed towards the bar, towards the Tardis, towards safety. Part of him expected to be grabbed at any moment. Ianto felt for the spot where his gun always was but of course it wasn't there and continued to scramble through the people.

As he came to the small closet where the Tardis was hidden, Ianto became afraid that it might be locked or, even worse, the Tardis wouldn't be there. However, those fears were crushed as the door opened and the Tardis stood in front of him. Quick as he could, Ianto vaulted forward and into the Tardis.

_What's wrong Ianto? What's happened?_ the Tardis asked quickly, sensing his panic and unease.

"They've taken him! The Doctor! He's gone!" cried out Ianto, not even thinking about the fact that he really didn't have to talk out loud. "Where's Amy? Rory?"

_ They are still not here._

Ianto scrunched his eyes up, his hands entangling themselves in his own hair. What was he going to do?

The Tardis' worry seemed to fill the entire space as she asked, _Who has taken the Doctor Ianto? What happened?_

"I don't know what they were. They had these odd, almost purple-ish green eyes, if there even is such a thing. Besides that, I couldn't see any features. They wore uniforms and were hidden throughout the shadows. They were watching me! I could _feel_ their eyes—"

_Ianto!_ The Tardis' shout broke through his panicking words. _I need you to follow my instructions now! Come towards the consol._

He nodded but he was still having a hard time concentrating. His breath was coming in faster and faster. Ianto should be calming down by now, getting control over the situation. He had been part of Torchwood for Christ's sake!

As Ianto approach the consol, the Tardis' next words quickly told him why he was acting like this.

_You've been poisoned Ianto and if we don't act quickly it could be to late. I need you to do what I tell you to. Can you do that?_

A weak yes sounded in Ianto's mind as he arrived at the consol. His mother guided him through the steps, showing him where equipment was, explaining what to do with it. If he hadn't been part Tardis he would've already died, that much Ianto could piece together with his weakening mind.

With the final injection pushed into his blood stream, Ianto slid against the consol, his face slick with sweat. He couldn't keep from shaking.

_How did I get poisoned?_ He was to weak to speak and besides he hadn't intended for the Tardis to hear it but of course she had.

_When you were bumped into. Someone was able to eject you with a type of chemical compound common on this planet. It causes hallucinations of the mind, usually involving the victims' worst fears. It's not lethal to most species but it is to humans._

_Wait, how did you even know that I'd been bumped into? _thought Ianto, even his thoughts sounding breathless._ Also, how did you know what exactly I had been poisoned with?_

_I scanned your body to determine what was wrong with you. I also went through your most recent memories to see if anything peculiar happened_, explained the Tardis. _We have a connection Ianto and it doesn't work just one way._

Ianto gave a slight nod. _Did_ _you happen to see who took the Doctor then?_

_No, I sadly did not_, replied the Tardis and worry covered her voice.

Remaining still, Ianto tried to steady his breathing. He didn't feel much better but at least he wasn't getting any worse. Suddenly, Ianto heard the door of the Tardis open. Glancing upward, he hoped it was the Doctor but instead it was Amy and Rory.

"Oh Doctor you should've been there!" cried out Amy, not yet realizing that Ianto was there and that the Doctor wasn't. "There were these odd little aliens with spikes all over them and—Ianto! Oh my god!"

She rushed forward, Rory behind her. Kneeling beside him, Rory began to check his temperature and pulse but Ianto weakly shook his head and murmured, "I'm fine."

"Fine!" cried out Rory. "You are far from fine. You're burning up. Your pulse is erratic. Your—"

"Well . . . then I will . . . be fine," Ianto whispered back. "Mother's taken . . . care of it."

"What happened though? Wait, were you infected with something?" Amy asked, quickly taking a step back.

"I was poisoned," Ianto said. "The Doctor . . . the Doctor was taken."

"By who?" questioned Amy.

Ianto gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. It was getting easier to breath but he was so tired and worn out from all of this. His panic was still there but now that it was no longer being amplified by the drug, he could hide it.

"Did you see . . . anything odd at all?" asked Ianto. "Especially in the shadows?"

"What? No. Not at all. Why?" Rory wondered.

Shaking his head, he murmured, "I'll explain later."

"Did you find Jack?" asked Amy even though she could already tell the answer.

"No," whispered Ianto. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again.

_Tell them to not go outside Ianto. I can feel them outside_, the Tardis quickly said.

"Can you put it on the viewing screen?" asked Ianto, ignoring Amy's and Rory's confused looks.

He could feel her yes and then grabbed the edge of the consol, trying to pull himself up. Rory quickly grabbed one of his arms while Amy grabbed the other, Ianto's feet nearly falling out from under him.

"You need to remain sitting down. You shouldn't be moving around," Rory tried to explain to him but already Ianto was trying to move away and grabbed hold of the viewing screen. He pulled it close, Amy and Rory also looking at it.

There were three people, aliens for sure, that seemed to be inspecting the box with unknown instruments. They looked like shadows, their uniforms completely black and their skin just as black too. Their eyes shown through the darkness though like spotlights.

Ianto turned away from the screen when he heard the rattling of the Tardis' doors behind him. Turning back to the viewing screen, he could see one of the creatures trying to get in.

_They won't be able to Ianto. You're all safe_, the Tardis assured them.

Telling Amy and Rory what the Tardis had said, Ianto spoke. "They can't get in. She's made sure of that."

"But what about the Doctor?" asked Amy, her eyes wide. "We have to find him."

"How? We can't fly a Tardis and if we walk outside we'll just get taken too!" cried out Rory.

"I could," put in Ianto. "Mother could teach me."

"Maybe so but you can't do anything now," Rory said, a stern tone coming into his voice that he usually didn't use. "We need to get Ianto to a bed Amy."

"I'll be fine. We need to find the Doctor now."

"You are not _fine_," Rory stressed as he and Amy began to drag Ianto away.

_You do need to rest dear. You won't be able to do the Doctor any good if you're having trouble staying on your own two feet_, added the Tardis.

Ianto knew they were right but he didn't want to give in. Waiting to find the Doctor meant it would take longer to find Jack. He didn't want to wait but he did need to rest before his body could be back to normal.

He honestly wasn't aware where they ended up taking him. He might've been in Jack's old room, he might've been in theirs, or he might've ended up in some other bedroom in the Tardis. He didn't know and he really didn't care.

As Amy pulled the covers up over Ianto's form, she said, "We'll find them Ianto. I'm sure of it. Just rest up some and then we'll get to the bottom of this. And don't worry, we won't leave the Tardis."

Ianto gave a small nod of thanks as Amy and Rory then left the room. He honestly didn't know what his next step would be now that the Doctor was gone. There also had to be something much darker and sinister going on. Ianto needed to find that out, who these people were, and what they wanted. He needed to find out where the Doctor was and Jack too.

With so much on his mind, it was no wonder Ianto Jones had a troubled sleep.

* * *

**AN:** **Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot.**


	5. Finding Jack: Down Below

The alien had come out of nowhere and before the Doctor could utter a sound he was being dragged away. No one seemed to notice so whoever had kidnapped him must've had something to mask their presences right now. The Doctor struggled to get free but it was no use. The grip on him was crushing.

The Doctor was dragged to an opening into the sewers underground which immediately confused him. He knew all work in the sewers was done electronically and after constructions of the sewers had been finished several decades ago they hadn't been opened up since. In fact, they should've been completely sealed but that was clearly not the case anymore.

Once in the sewers, there were more of these creatures, these aliens with their black skin and strange eyes. Many renovations had undergone way in the sewers and there were now many open rooms on either side of the tunnels. In each room held a different life form, being beaten, being tortured.

It made the Doctor want to throw up just looking at it.

There were so many different races, different creatures being electrocuted, stabbed, kicked, burned, suffocated over and over again. The alien's that were performing the torturing didn't seem to take any pleasure out of it but neither did it seem to affect them in other ways. They were totally indifferent.

"Why are you doing this?! These people are innocent!" yelled out the Doctor but no one seemed bothered by his noise or appeared like they were even listening.

Honestly, the Doctor didn't know for sure if any of these people were innocent of any crimes or not but that was beside the point. They still shouldn't be treated like this and as he continued to pass more and more people, he realized there couldn't have been this many fugitives found on this planet. If the entire sewer system of the planet was like this then there were probably over a million different aliens under here.

The Doctor continued to struggle and try to get any of them to see reason but it was no use. He was scarily enough reminded of the Cybermen. The only difference was that these creatures were flesh and bone, or at least he was pretty sure they were. He honestly couldn't be positive without examining them and it was doubtful he'd get a chance to do that.

It seemed like forever until they finally came across a room that was finally different. For example, this one actually had a door on it. One of the aliens opened up the door and another shoved the Doctor inside. He stumbled and had to steady himself before looking up to see what was in front of him.

He couldn't help but allow his mouth to drop. The creature in front of him was orange in color with suckers similar to that of an octopus surrounding its body. Their small face, implanted in the huge cone head, closely resembled that of a monkey. Even if its appearance hadn't told the Doctor what it was, the technology that surrounded it, all made out of organic, living things, did.

The creature in front of the Doctor was a Zygon.

"You shouldn't even be around anymore!" shouted out the Doctor. "I defeated you!"

"You defeated some of us Doctor," the Zygon replied, "but not all of us. I am from a different refugee ship. I see you have changed much Doctor, even if it is unmistakably you. As you can see, I look the same as the rest of my race always has."

"What are you doing here? How many are you? Why—"

"If you must know there are only two more of us. Now Doctor, please leave the questions for later," it said, its voice a gurgling whisper. "There's something I need to show you first. Bring in the prisoner. You know the one."

One of the still unknown aliens left. While it was gone, the Doctor asked, "What are they? I don't recognize their species."

"That is because I created them Doctor. They are the perfect army," the Zygon said.

"Created them? But how?"

"By genetically creating fetuses and an incubation chamber for them. I've been taking all the best parts from each little race of aliens that I can find. That's what all those different creatures are doing here if you're wondering. That and this way I can find out each one's greatest weakness."

"But what for? Your planet is gone and I am sorry! I am so sorry but you don't have to take over another one. There are plenty out there that you can colonize on your own, where you can build up your race again!" cried out the Doctor.

The Zygon simply smiled, if you could call it a smile. "Always so good Doctor. I believe that's your greatest weakness but what of the overall TimeLords' physical weakness? Hmm? I have not run into any since I've set up here."

"That's because there are no more TimeLords left. I'm the last."

However, it was clear the Zygon didn't believe him. "Even now you try to protect your own race. How admirable."

The Doctor tried to explain that what he said was true but before he could the alien that had left, not that there was any way to distinguish them, came back with the prisoner the Zygon must've wanted in tow.

It was Jack.

"You try to protect your race but what you should be worried about is protecting your companions. Yes Doctor, I have checked up on your most recent history. You have been a very busy man. I have not run into any of your other companions but I have run into plenty of people that have met you.

"Sadly there has been little information to get out of them. I know that Mr. Jack Harkness here has plenty of information about you but he is unwilling to give any of it to me," finished the Zygon.

"I thought I told you I was a Captain," Jack said, putting on his most flirtatious smile. It only caused him to be hit upside the head hard enough to crack a skull. It was clear that he hadn't died yet or else all the damage inflicted onto him would've gone away. There was plenty of damage to see on the outside of Jack and in his eyes though. The Doctor wondered if the Zygon knew Jack couldn't die as well.

"Jack, don't go any further with this. Just stop it now," said the Doctor, wanting so badly to help Jack but knowing he couldn't. He wondered exactly how far he could've gotten the time off. At the most only a few hours and yet Jack already looked like hell.

"Oh you know me Doctor, never could help myself," replied Jack, only having to look into his eyes to know the man was the Doctor despite his already different appearance. In response, the alien hit Jack again, this time so hard that it broke Jack's arm and the crack sounded loud and in clear in the room.

His scream sounded immediately afterwards.

"Just stop it!" cried the Doctor. "There's no point in hurting him like this!"

"Oh, there's every point in hurting him," replied the Zygon. "From what little records I can get about him, it says he is human and yet his genetic code would say otherwise. I've tried to get him to tell me what he is but he won't answer."

"That's because I am human," spit out Jack, being hit again.

"Only speak when spoken to," the Zygon simply said. "Take him back to his room."

As they dragged him away, Jack glanced over at the Doctor. He was clearly trying to take in this new regeneration, especially after just seeing his last regeneration not long ago.

The Doctor saw that there was defeat in Jack's eyes. He saw that he would've probably stayed down here forever and not fought at all. For him, he didn't have anything worth fighting for so the Doctor decided to bring his hopes up. Maybe it would give Jack the boost of energy that he needed to even try to escape this hell hole.

Before he had left the room, the Doctor yelled out, "Ianto is alive!"

Jack froze and then suddenly he was struggling as hard as possible to get back to the Doctor. "How?!" he yelled out. "I watched him die in my arms. I _held_ him as he died! Don't you dare lie to me Doctor!"

Before either of them could say anything else, Jack was pulled out. However, there was fight again in his eyes, even if it was just to try and figure out whether the Doctor was lying or not.

"Ianto," the Zygon said, the name coming out odd from his tongue. "That's the most reaction we've got out of him yet without physical torture. What is a Ianto?"

"Ianto is a man and he will stop you. He will find me, he'll find Jack, and then we'll shut all of this down," the Doctor replied, his voice hard.

"You'd have to shut down a planet Doctor," replied the Zygon. "It's not just unlikely it's completely impossible. What do you have, three people? You also don't have the TimeLords to back you up either."

"I told you they are all dead!" the Doctor yelled. "I should know because I killed them all and now I'm the only one left! If you didn't fear me you should now!"

"I do not believe you," murmured the Zygon, his eyes narrowing. "Besides, there has always been little to no information on the TimeLords. For quite some time now very few people have seen them."

"That's because they're all dead!"

The Zygon looked at the Doctor, studied him for a few moments and then said, "Even if you are telling the truth, the torture will soon show me. Besides, I'm sure there's something interesting that I can take from your DNA and add to my army. Take him to his own room."

The aliens grabbed him and forced him out of the room and away from the Zygon. The Doctor was taken past more rooms, more tortured people, and then came to a teleportation system. It was similar to the ones used on the surface of the planet except these were all made out of organic material. It was the Zygons trademark, all their technology being made out of living things.

The fact that they had a teleportation system here discouraged the Doctor. It meant that Jack could have been put anywhere and it would certainly take a while to find him. That made it even worse; the Doctor didn't know what part of the planet he'd end up at.

While the Doctor was being transported to his new cell, Jack was just then being chained back into his own. He was breathing heavily and his entire body hurt. He looked over to one of the creatures. It was testing a wire, seeing how live it was while it held it in one hand.

Jack hoped it wasn't that high. If he died, if they found out he couldn't die, then that would definitely not be good. As much pain as it was right now, to sit through all the torture, it was even more painful dying and then coming back to life.

Jack didn't know it but the Zygon had just pulled a live video feed of Jack up on one of his screens. He was curious what would happen. He hadn't ever electrocuted a human before and was unsure what level it should be.

In the room, the minutes seemed to pass even slower as the live wire came towards him, closer and closer. Jack bit his bottom lip, waiting for the pain that was going to come. When bare wire touched his bare skin, the scream that ripped through his throat was lost with all the other screams in the tunnels.

The Zygon watched intently, looking at all the readings on his machines. His eyes however went wide and he shouted, "Stop! He's not good to us dead! Stop!"

He had all his creations attached to him so that they could hear him. The one that was in Jack's cell immediately pulled the wire away and Jack's body went limp. The Zygon looked to the machines but there was no life signs at all.

"And he was so much better to us alive," murmured the Zygon to itself. Still, it wasn't that big of a lost. It wasn't to hard to find other humans to experiment on and now he had the Doctor in his captivity anyway. All the information he needed on TimeLords was right there.

The Zygon turned away from the screen to focus on other experiments that were underway when he stopped and turned back, hearing a noise coming from the readings of Jack again. Putting his face closer, it told the Zygon that this Jack was alive but that was impossible. He had been dead for to long for it to have been a mistake.

He watched as a gasp of air came from the man's mouth and he seemed to jump in the chains that held him as life returned to his body.

For a moment, the Zygon remained frozen and then finally said, "Touch the live wire to him again. Until his heart stops once more."

The alien followed the Zygon's orders and after being alive for only a few more moments, Jack was killed again. This time the Zygon was able to see the entire process as Jack came back to life.

Intrigued by this, he quickly made his way out of the main room and towards one of the transports. He made his way to Jack's cell and walked up to him, his muscles moving along with the suckers on his orange skin.

"So that's how you're different. You're not human after all."

"Oh I'm human. Just a little different than others but then again, our race has a lot of features with a lot of combinations."

The Zygon moved his head to the side ever so slightly. "That sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more so than convincing me."

"I don't need to convince you of anything though I have to wonder why you're so curious in me and just about every other creature in this god forsaken sewer. It can't just be science experiments can it," replied Jack, still all charms despite how much he just wanted to scream and thrash about.

"Simply taking over a planet isn't enough. I need more room if I am to start my species again."

"So you're taking over the universe, or at least planning to. Yeah, I've heard the whole speech but it's not going to work."

The Zygon seemed amused by Jack's words. "And why is that?"

"Because the Doctor will stop you and if he doesn't I sure as hell will. Believe me, you'd rather have the Doctor finish you off because if I ever get my hands on you, you won't be alive once I remove them," hissed out Jack.

"You say that but you have no power even as we speak. I wonder what would happen if I were to do this," the Zygon then murmured.

One of his massive hands came up, wrapping around Jack's head. He began to squeeze, harder and harder. Jack struggled, tried to get away but there was nowhere to go. He kept his mouth closed for as long as he could but when he finally let go he couldn't stop.

His screams tore through his throat, bouncing off the walls of the sewers. Every time he ran out of breath he'd gulp in more air and continue to scream. Finally his head reached its breaking point and it suddenly just collapsed in the Zygon's hands, chunks of skull and brain everywhere.

The limp body with mush for a head hung on the chains as the Zygon waited. After sometime he began to wonder if Jack would come back to life or if crushing his skull had been the man's last straw. The Zygon continued to wait and right before he began to leave he finally saw small changes in the mush.

The Zygon could see pieces of tissue, muscle, skin, and skull slowly forming, growing like a plant. Some of the pieces that had been crushed became part of this new forming head. Other parts fell to the ground or stained Jack's cloths.

He continued to wait, watching as slowly Jack's head came together. Even after Jack was completely put back together, it was another minute until he finally gave out a strangled gasp.

Jack had died many times and in many different ways but never had he ever had his head simply crushed in someone's hand. He couldn't stop shuddering, the pain still fresh in his mind. He could just barely understand what the Zygon was saying.

"Take more samples. I want an analysis of his cells, see if we can recreate this regenerative process," said the Zygon and the creature nodded.

Jack didn't even have breath to try and make a snarky comeback. He just tried to twist away as far as possible as the alien inserted needles into Jack's skin and scraped off bits of skin and other things.

"I don't understand why you or the Doctor think that you'll be getting out of this. It's simply not possible and this Ianto—"

"He's dead," Jack finally got out. "There's no need to bother with him. He's gone."

"Maybe so but if he is alive then don't even think that he'll come and rescue you to," the Zygon replied. He began to walk out and added, "You're all alone _Captain_ Jack Harkness."


	6. Finding Jack: Body-Printing The Doctor

When Ianto woke up, he was surprised that he wasn't alone in the room. Rory sat next to him reading and jumped slightly when he saw that Ianto was awake. He set the book down and turned to him.

"There was no reason for you to stay with me," said Ianto and already he felt much better.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't stayed here the entire time you've been sleeping. I've just been checking up on you occasionally to make sure you were alright," replied Rory. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure I'm fine enough to get up," Ianto remarked. As if to prove it, he sat up but did so way to quickly and his vision swam. Rory just barely caught him before he fell back down.

"Maybe we should take it slower than that," commented Rory and Ianto nodded, rubbing his temples.

This time Ianto moved much slower as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Rory remained by him at all times just in case he fell but he thankfully did not. Ianto stretched and took a deep breath. He felt slightly nauseated and decided that putting anything in his stomach wouldn't be a good idea for a while.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest anymore? You still look a bit pail," Rory said.

Ianto shook his head though and replied, "No, we need to hurry and find the Doctor as quickly as possible. Come on, let's get to the consol room. Is Amy there?"

"She was the last time I saw her."

As they made their way to the consol room, slower than Ianto would've liked, the Tardis spoke to him. _I'm running a scan on all life forms on the planet._

_All life forms?_ questioned Ianto. _Isn't that taking a while?_

_It's taking quite a while but for now it's the best I can do. I've almost detected all of the life signs on the planet but I haven't been able to identify any of them. That will take even longer._

Ianto understood but he couldn't help but wish they could somehow make the scanning go faster.

Eventually they made it back to the consol room in the Tardis and Amy was there, just as Rory had said. She seemed to be bored out of her mind, watching the viewing screen as more small dots popped up.

When she saw Ianto however she popped up and said, "I'm so glad you're up! How are you?"

"Alright," replied Ianto.

Amy turned back to the screen and asked, "What's the Tardis exactly doing? I can feel that it's important but she isn't able to tell me exactly what is. Has she told you?"

"She's scanning all the life forms on the planet. Once she does that then she can go back and identify each life form as its species," he replied.

"That's what she's doing? Well it's taking forever. By the time she's done a whole number of things could've happened to the Doctor," Amy said.

"What else do you suggest?" asked Ianto. "We can't go outside the Tardis and until we have a destination in mind there's no point in flying the Tardis anywhere."

"He has a point," added Rory. Amy glared at him and Rory quickly took a step back, putting his hands up.

Tiredly she rubbed her eyes and muttered, "I know he's right but I don't want to just sit here. I want to do something. The Doctor is in danger and yet there's nothing I can do."

Ianto wanted to comfort her in some way but he couldn't think of any. He felt the same way as her. He didn't like sitting on his hands; Ianto wanted to be active. He remembered how at times in the Hub he would've just gone about cleaning. It made him feel better and helped to keep his mind off of worry.

As Ianto paced back and forth, wondering what he could do the Tardis suddenly commented, _Ianto I think you want to take a look at this._

Frowning slightly, Ianto walked over to the viewing screen for the Tardis where he could feel Mother wanting him to go to.

"I don't understand," murmured Ianto, to softly for Amy or Rory to hear. "What's wrong?"

_This is the planet_, she replied. On the screen the orb spun, small etchings in its surface appearing to help distinguish certain areas. _The dots are each life form._

"Alright. So—" Ianto stopped himself, his eyes squinting as he really looked at the diagram. He looked at how the planet was practically covered in small, moving dots. Reaching closer, he would later wonder how he already knew to do this as his hand moved across the screen, making a specific movement to enlarge a certain area of the planet.

While the image got larger, the dots became more distinctive. Cocking his head to the side, Ianto moved it so that instead of looking at the surface he was looking at a side view of the planet. At this point, Amy and Rory had noticed what he was doing and had come over to watch.

"What's that?" Amy asked suddenly, actually causing Ianto to jump slightly.

He silently chided himself that he shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the image but he turned to her and Rory saying, "See the dots?"

"The life forms right?" asked Amy.

"Yes, well according to this scan there are also creatures under the planet's surface," Ianto replied.

"What's wrong with that? We were once on a planet where you couldn't go above ground at all because the sun was to hot. Why is it so odd that some people are staying underneath the surface?" asked Rory.

The talk of a planet where everyone was underground because of a sun that was to hot sparked Ianto's curiosity and he wanted to ask questions about it but he resisted the urge. Instead he questioned, "Nothing really but why would there be anyone underground?"

"Well it's an extremely populated planet. Maybe they just need more room," suggested Amy.

Ianto nodded but there was still that sense of worry he felt. However, he realized that he wasn't the one who felt worried. It was the Tardis.

_What's wrong?_ questioned Ianto.

In response the viewing screen changed. Ianto looked over and frowned for a second.

_These are the files and building plans of the planet. As you can see, the only thing underneath are the sewer systems and they should be sealed up_, the Tardis replied.

"There can't be anyone down there then," Into said out loud. "The sewers are sealed up."

"There could be basements," suggested Rory.

Amy shook her head. "No, according to this only the sewers are down there. That is what this is right? A blueprint?"

Ianto nodded. "So, if the sewers are supposed to be sealed, why is any one down there?"

"Maybe they're having trouble with some pipes?" suggested Rory.

Flipping a few switches, once again Ianto would look back and wonder how he had known to do this, he changed the viewing screen to once again show all the life forms. The three of them watched as more and more dots popped up underneath the surface of the planet.

"I highly doubt they would need that many workers down there," Ianto said.

"Okay, I can't just sit here anymore. We need to go and look for him," cried out Amy.

Rory ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Amy we can't just go running off! First of all we don't even know where to look first and second there are still those things out there."

"They weren't there the last time I checked the Tardis' security cameras," Amy growled back.

"They're still out there though! I know you don't want to sit here, I know I don't, but there isn't anything we can do at the moment."

Amy sighed. She knew Rory was right but she didn't want to admit it. She was just so afraid for the Doctor and what could be happening to him at the moment. Sitting on her hands and knees was just making her anxious. "I know you're right. I just wish there was something we could do."

Ianto watched this, knowing exactly how Amy felt.

_There may be a way you can help him_, the Tardis suddenly said.

He raised an eyebrow. _How? Why wouldn't you have mentioned anything before?_

_I just now thought of it_, she replied. _Anyway, I have this special ability of cloaking my presence. It is similar to the cloaking device that Jack put under what he called 'the back door' of Torchwood._

_Wait! How do you know about-oh never mind. You probably just looked through my memories to find out. But how could this information help me? Unless you have a device I can take from you that could cloak my presence._

_That's just it. You're part Tardis Ianto. You may be able to do it on your own_, the Tardis responded.

_Maybe so but I wouldn't just be able to do it out of the blue_, Ianto said. _I would have to practice and that will take time as well. Besides, how would I be able to know if I could even cloak my presence or not Mother?_

It was clear that the Tardis didn't have an answer to that and Ianto could feel her discouragement in response to his words. He was glad that he could communicate with her this way. If Rory and Amy had just heard the conversation, Ianto knew they would be discouraged as well.

As Ianto, Amy, Rory, and the Tardis worried about the Doctor, the Zygon was consulting with the other two Zygons. Unlike him, they had not been sterilized and therefore their skin was a whitish color instead of orange. They had just been discussing an idea of doing a body-print.

"We've located the Tardis," commented one of them. "All we need to do it make a body-print of the Doctor and then it will be easy to infiltrate the machine."

"But isn't the Tardis a living machine like much of our own except it has a conscience?" questioned another one. "Wouldn't it notice the difference?"

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," the orange Zygon replied. "I believe we would have just enough time to take a captive though. The Doctor was scene with another man and it isn't unlikely that he has at least one more companion."

"Alright. So far it seems like any torture techniques on the Doctor haven't worked in getting any information out. We can't threaten him with the idea of killing Jack Harkness because we've just discovered he can't die. Maybe if we have another one of his companions then he'll finally begin to talk."

The orange Zygon nodded. "Then I shall go. You both will continue to work with the system and study Jack Harkness' cells."

Both Zygons nodded as the orange one left and began to head towards the Doctor's cell. Any kind of torture, except mental torture, was used on these aliens. That and fire. All Zygons had a fear of fire. Even the idea was a bit terrifying.

After a few more tunnels and a teleportation system, the Zygon reached the Doctor's room. The Doctor's face was sweaty and dirty in the low light. He looked horrible but he honestly wasn't any worse off than Jack.

Despite the fact that none of the other prisoners had been bothered on this matter, the Doctor's cloths, along with all of his possessions, had been removed and were placed on a table not far from where he was hanging. He wore what looked like a plain hospital robe.

"I see you're back again," the Doctor murmured. "You being present during the torture or you not being here for the torture doesn't make any difference to me. I still won't tell you anything."

"I don't care about that right now," replied the Zygon as he took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "I'm sure you know what a body-print is, correct?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that. Please just leave them alone!"

"Sorry, that won't do. If I leave them alone then there's all sorts of trouble they could get into," the Zygon responded. "Your companions are well known for ruining many things, with or without your help."

"Just convince them to leave, frighten them away, but don't hurt them. They're no threat, I assure you! Just don't do this."

The Zygon took the Doctor's cloths. "You have no power over me Doctor. I will tell you this though. If you're friends are lucky, I may simply kill them before anything gets any worse for them."

"No! No!"

The Doctor's cries did not discourage the Zygon or even cause to make him pause. He kept going to the area where he had been rebuilding a full body-print machine. The entire process took some time and then of course he had to get use to the feeling of being in a smaller body with a louder and slightly higher pitched voice.

He put on the Doctor's cloths and the small bit of gear that he had had, mainly the sonic screwdriver, and then made his way back to the area of the planet where the Tardis had been found. He had less than two hours now before the print began to deteriorate.

It was possible for the Zygon to renew the print but there was no way he could infiltrate the Tardis and then come up with an excuse to leave and come back later. Besides, the Doctor had been away for quite a while and it was clear that his companions were going to be worried about him.

Eventually he got to the surface and then began to make his way to the Tardis.

Inside the Tardis, Amy, Rory, and Ianto still hadn't come up with any better ideas for what they should do. Amy and Rory had spent the better part of their time arguing over the matter while Ianto had remained silent, monitoring the Tardis' outside camera and the scan that she was currently doing.

Suddenly, Ianto felt a sudden flash of happiness come from the Tardis. However, that happiness was soon turned to confusion. Before Ianto could question it though or ask what was wrong, the door opened up and in stepped the Doctor.

"Doctor!" cried out Amy as she rushed to him. Rory quickly followed her, both of their eyes wide with surprise and happiness.

Ianto was shocked and remained where he was beside the consol. Still sensing the Tardis' confusion but not understanding why she would be confused and not happy. It felt like she didn't quite understand either.

"Doctor, where have you been?" asked Ianto from where he stood.

"I was taken. By who I don't know. I never got a chance to see their faces and there was nothing else distinguishing them."

"I'm just glad you're safe," said Amy. "I know it's doubtful but did you happen to find Jack at all?"

"No, and I am sorry. However, he may still be in the sewers like where I was."

"You were in the sewers? How many people did you see down there?" asked Rory. It was a good question. Ianto and the Tardis weren't the only ones feeling a bit wary of the Doctor and if the Doctor answered with no one or only a few people then they would know it wasn't him or at least that he was lying for some odd reason.

"There were hundreds of people. Every time I passed an area there was someone there," replied the Doctor.

"But I thought you said you never saw who took you," Ianto said.

"I know those creatures, the ones in the shadow took me but what I mean is that I don't know who they're working for. In the sewers it was obvious that they are simple minded creatures and clearly following someone's orders. There were also many people being tortured down there."

Ianto gave a small nod, giving a quick glance to how well the scanning was going. It still wasn't done but it was getting there. They had already established every single life form on the planet, now they just had to discover which specie each one was. The Doctor, if it even was him, was definitely a life form according to the readings.

Still, that didn't cause Ianto to feel any safer or more thrilled that the Doctor was okay.

The Doctor looked up at him and asked, "You haven't come down to greet me yet."

"I'm just managing a scanning process we've been doing. We were hoping we could use it to find you and even Jack," Ianto replied.

"Let me see it," said the Doctor and he began to walk over to the consol.

As he got closer, Ianto suddenly felt a flare of warning rise up in the Tardis, one that even Rory and Amy could faintly feel. His head quickly turned to the viewing screen to see a part of the planet enlarged. One of the dots was flashing.

_This is the Doctor Ianto! Right here! It's a TimeLord for sure_, the Tardis cried out.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Doctor, nearly right in front of Ianto now.

Ianto slowly eased his hand to his side and not for the first time cursed his luck of not having a gun with him. He'd actually looked to see if the Doctor had anything on his ship but he sadly hadn't.

"There is something wrong actually. I don't seem to know what's happened with the screen. Maybe you could help me with it Doctor," Ianto said. He could see Amy's and Rory's worried expressions from behind the supposed Doctor.

"Of course," the Doctor replied.

Ianto could sense his unease, his weariness. It didn't take long for him to see that whoever this man was he had no idea what he was doing. Tightening his hand into a fist, Ianto suddenly rammed his hand as hard as possible against the Doctor's temple. It should've knocked him out, maybe even killed him with the amount of force that Ianto had put behind that blow.

However, the fake Doctor simply turned around, no pain in his face or movements. "I suppose it's over then. I do believe it's time for you to come with me."


	7. Finding Jack: Going To Get The Doctor

Ianto took a step back, his hands curled up into fists. "Who are you? What have you done with the Doctor?"

The clearly fake Doctor moved forward, all maliciousness and cunning. He didn't answer Ianto and instead grabbed part of the consol, managing to rip the component from its place. The broken off part was a sharp, jagged piece of metal.

Ianto could feel the Tardis' scream of pain and his gut twisted in response. "How could you? She's a living creature!"

"So? She's not part of my species. Why should I care for her at all?" asked him as he advanced on Ianto.

"Amy, Rory, get out," Ianto said.

Rory's eye were wide as he replied, "But we can't—"

"Just do it now!" yelled Ianto. "Run! Find the Doctor if you can but just stay safe and stay alive!"

The unknown creature lunged at Ianto and he backed up, trying to get away but was stopped by the bar that went around the consol. He could hear the door to the Tardis opening and was extremely thankful that he now knew that Amy and Rory might at least have a chance of getting away alive.

The creature lashed out again, Ianto trying to knock the hand away. However, he had nowhere to run and suddenly the piece of metal was pushed into Ianto's stomach. Before it could be completely shoved in though Ianto grabbed onto the creature's hands, just barely stopping him.

"What are you?" whispered Ianto, his breath coming in quick and fast.

"The one who will end you," hissed the creature. He shoved the piece of metal, inserting it into Ianto's stomach all the farther.

Ianto eased down, his legs weak as he became unable to stand. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Everything I do is for my race. You are unimportant and if getting rid of you takes away a threat then I will."

He twisted the metal and Ianto screamed, his breath coming in faster and faster. His hands were still wrapped around the fake Doctor's even though he couldn't hold him back at all. Ianto closed his eyes, for sure that he was going to die, not for the second time, but for the _third_ time.

Gunshots suddenly sounded and Ianto's eyes flashed open.

He watched the fake Doctor fall to the ground with a shot to his right shoulder, abdomen, and sternum even though Ianto was pretty sure at least twice as many shots were fired. The creature wasn't dead yet but it was wounded enough to the point that he couldn't get up as he bled out on the Tardis floor.

Shock running through him as he saw Rory and Amy run in front of him, Ianto kept his hands on the piece of metal in his stomach, blood beginning to flow easily. As Amy checked on the creature, Rory came over to Ianto.

In the end, Rory had to actually grab Ianto's hands and pry them off the weapon, Ianto's hands not willing to obey him and move themselves.

As Ianto watched, he saw that Rory was shaking way worse than Amy, especially his hands. Ianto didn't see the gun but he was pretty sure that it was Rory who had taken the shots. He wondered where the other bullets had gone. He hoped they hadn't hurt the Tardis but Ianto was pretty sure it hadn't. He hadn't felt any more bursts of pain from her.

Granted, he was almost completely focused on his own pain at the moment.

Amy lent over the creature who seemed utterly shocked upon being shot at. "Who are you? What is your species? What is your name?" she tried to ask.

The creature didn't answer though and instead shuttered and died. Amy was frozen where she was until Rory started yelling, "Get my bag Amy! In our room, get it now!"

Amy ran off, coming back as quickly as possible and handing Rory his bag.

"The . . . the orange lever right over there. Pull it . . . and press the small . . . red button that's by the phone," Ianto got out softly. "It should give you . . . a scan of my body."

Amy followed his instructions as Rory ripped away the shirt and began to inspect the wound. Amy said, "It says nothing vital has been hit."

Rory nodded and then as carefully as possible pulled out the metal piece in Ianto's stomach. Ianto was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding and had his hands in fists so tight that his skin seemed white.

Rory stopped the bleeding and began to clean it out making Ianto wince. With Amy's help, he began stitching up Ianto's wound. The process was slow and painful, Amy letting Ianto hold onto her hand the entire time. The Tardis pushed soothing emotions towards him even though Ianto could still feel her own pain, ripe and strong.

As Rory was finishing up, the Tardis murmured, _I've just identified him. He's a Zygon. He'll change back into his original form not long from now. Zygons can only stay in a different form for about two hours at the most._

_ A Zygon_, thought Ianto. He had never heard of them and Jack hadn't ever mentioned them before. However, after a few moments information started to slip into his head, courtesy of the Tardis. Ianto was actually quite glad of this. It made it easier for him to ignore the pain.

"Ianto. Ianto!"

"Sorry," murmured Ianto, having gotten lost in his head. "I'm okay."

"You're going to have to stop saying that," Rory replied, biting his lip. "Every time you say that you seem to only be in pain."

"I should be asking you if you're okay," responded Ianto. "Not everyone . . . has the stomach for pulling the trigger. Are you alright?"

Rory bit his lip, his hands starting to tremble again. Amy frowned, stilling Rory's shaking hands. "I-I had to. You would've died if I hadn't done anything."

"I told you to run."

"You know, the Doctor says that a lot too," commented Amy. "It seems like every time we look back though he needs our help."

"You should've let me die. I would've been fine," Ianto murmured.

"But you would've died!" cried Rory. "It doesn't matter if you've done it before or even if we could bring you back. I'm sure it's still just as traumatic."

Rory had a point there but Ianto couldn't help but still feel a bit afraid. If Rory and Amy hadn't come back, yes he could've died but maybe they would've been safe. Of course, the Tardis seemed to be the safest placed Ianto knew of on this planet and he'd just been proven how vulnerable it could be.

Ianto tried to get up but this time Rory put his hand on his shoulder and there was something different. This time there was clear pressure and some defiance in Rory's face though he was still quite shaken up.

"You're not moving anywhere," Rory said, standing up himself. "If we're going to get to the bottom of this we need you awake. Besides, moving around could reopen the wound. I wasn't able to sew it up as well as I could have under other circumstances."

Ianto nodded in understanding, trying to let most of his muscles relax. "Mother said it was a Zygon. That creature there."

"Is it a shape shifter?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure but it should turn back into its real form anytime now," Ianto replied.

As they sat there, waiting, Ianto slowly rubbed his hand against part of the Tardis, like how one might rub the arm of a wounded or hurt friend that they can't help in any other way except by being there. The Tardis even seemed to ease slightly at Ianto's touch and slowly the pain began to lessen.

Every movement Ianto made created a fresh new wave of pain for him though. He almost wanted to ask Rory if he had any type of painkillers but he resisted the urge, knowing that he needed to be aware during all of this. It wasn't long until the Zygon revealed himself.

The form seemed to almost melt away and then dissolve showing a much larger, orange creature with a human like face set in a giant cone. Once it was fully exposed, Amy jumped ever so slightly, having to remind herself that it was dead. It looked strange in the Doctor's clothes.

Using Ianto as a translator in a way, the Tardis spoke to Amy and Rory through him.

"The Doctor's fought them before, a long time ago. They have a great fear of fire, and most are not this muscular or strong."

"What are they usually like?" asked Rory.

"Smaller, not as strong, whitish colored skin as well. When a Zygon is sterilized, they turn a—wait, really?" questioned Ianto, stopping whatever the Tardis was saying. He gave a slight nod as he listened to her and then turned back to Amy's and Rory's raised eyebrows. "Sorry about that, but anyway they turn the orange like color you see there and also become more masculine, tougher, angrier."

"Are there more? Has the Tardis picked anymore up on the scans she's been running?" asked Amy.

"So far only two more have been identified but she can't tell if they have been sterilized yet or not," Ianto replied.

"And if they have been?" questioned Amy.

"Then they'll be a lot harder to take down. Even the ones that haven't under gone the process are powerful. That and their home world was destroyed. It's most likely that they are planning to create a new one and it will take more than just words to stop them."

"So is the scanning done? Where exactly is the Doctor?" asked Rory.

Ianto tried to get up but Rory gave him a look that said no way and he sighed in response. "It would go quicker if you just picked me up and allowed me to change the screen," Ianto mentioned.

Amy walked over to the area of the consol and simply crossed her arms. "Just tell me what to press or pull."

"Fine." Thankfully it didn't take long as Ianto gave her a list of instructions which she followed perfectly and finally the picture of the scanning showed up on the viewing screen.

"The left and top hemisphere of the planet. The Doctor's in that section, underground, should be close to grid coordinates 218-17, or something like that," Ianto murmured.

As Amy looked for that spot, Rory asked, "What about Jack? Surely the Tardis has found Jack by now."

Ianto waited a few moments as the Tardis spoke to him and then glanced over to Amy. "There should be a spot on the map, not a dot. It won't show up as a life form but it'll be about as big as one. The area should be fluctuating around it, space and time twisting around one spot."

Turning away from the screen, Amy said, "But Jack's alive, isn't he? I thought you said he couldn't die."

"I suppose it doesn't necessarily mean he's alive though," replied Ianto. "Once, a friend of mine got hold of some alien technology that allowed the user to read someone's thoughts, even their most subconscious thoughts, ones they didn't even realize they were thinking."

"So?" questioned Rory.

"There weren't any thoughts in Jack's head, nothing, only silence and darkness. As she put it, like he was already dead," Ianto said softly.

Amy gulped and turned back to the viewing screen. After a while she finally found the area. "Dear god, that area is going crazy. It's like the Tardis can't get a proper lock on it at all."

Ianto gave a small smirk, his mood ever so slightly lightening as the words made him think of something. "It seems like Jack can even make a machine find it hard to concentrate."

A feeling, very much like a snort, came from the Tardis, caused Ianto to smile. Not getting the inside joke, Rory and Amy went back to studding the picture on the screen.

"They aren't very close to one another, or us for that matter," Amy said.

"The Zygons must have hundreds of prisoners down there. They probably have something to pull them around in and get them place to place," Ianto replied.

"So what's the plan?" questioned Rory. "We have to go get them."

"Well I can't do much but with a little help from the Tardis and you two I could get us into the sewers," said Ianto.

"You're not going in there with—"

"I know I'm not going into the sewers with you, as much as I'd like to. I can barely get up on my own and walk at the moment. Do you really think I could run around?"

Rory bit his lip. "So instead you'd just tell us what to do?"

"Yes. I'll stay here. I can put up shields around the Tardis, protect her while we wait for you two to get back. I would suggest you go back out and get some type of weapon before we move though. It'll be dangerous down there and you'll need something to protect yourself with."

Amy and Rory nodded, going back outside the Tardis and not taking very long either. While they were gone, Ianto had gotten up and eased himself over to the consol. It hurt to move but he eventually made it.

Leaning against the consol, Amy and Rory came back in. Rory obviously wanted to force him to sit back down but let him stay where he was. Ianto had already devised an excellent place to park the Tardis. It was close to where the Doctor was but in an alcove that was currently uninhabited by anything.

Instructing Rory and Amy what to do, they eventually were able to park the Tardis.

As the familiar sounds of the Tardis came that showed it was landing, Ianto sat down on a chair near the consol. "Go on now, save the Doctor."

"Remember what I said Ianto. Stay here, you shouldn't move to much," Rory reminded him.

"I know I know. I wouldn't be able to move to far anyway," Ianto said.

Rory nodded and then he and Amy left the Tardis in search of the Doctor. Despite his promises though, Ianto almost immediately got up.

_Ianto, unless you're moving to a bed get right back into that chair now_, the Tardis said, all commanding and stern.

_Sorry, but I can't._

As Ianto limped towards the Tardis' doors, he picked up the gun that Rory must have used earlier. It was different from earthen guns but similar enough for Ianto to quickly work it out and see that four more shots could be fired from it. He could feel the Tardis' fury at not listening to her as he limped along.

_What_ _do you mean you can't? I won't open the doors Ianto._

"I set the coordinates close to where the Doctor was. Didn't you find that a bit odd?" yelled back Ianto. "No offense to the Doctor but do you really think that I'd go after him first instead of Jack? I know Amy and Rory would never allow that and I know you wouldn't move from this spot now that they're out there."

_But once they have the Doctor we'll go and get Jack! No one is backing out of this Ianto just because the Doctor will soon be safe!_

"I know that but it doesn't matter! I am not allowing Jack to sit through anymore pain just because we have to wait on the Doctor and I shouldn't move. Besides, there's a reason I got us close to a teleportation system down here."

_I won't open the doors Ianto_, the Tardis reminded him.

Ianto stood at the doors, one hand pressed against them as he held the gun in his other hand. _You don't have to._

With a wave of physical and mental force, Ianto inched the Tardis doors slowly open. The Tardis tried to stop him but Ianto was desperate. His wanting to go and help Jack was more powerful than the Tardis' want to keep him there and finally Ianto slipped outside.

The sewers were dark and Ianto squinted to see. He had already memorized the direction to go in to find the teleportation systems though and he'd memorized the location of the closet system to Jack.

While the Tardis had been scanning for Jack and the Doctor, Ianto had been able to do a small version of her scanning and found the teleportation systems. He hadn't been able to do it on his own but he'd been able to go psychologically deep enough within the Tardis for her to not notice. It also helped when he discovered that the systems were organic.

All sorts of things could go wrong and part of Ianto knew that he really should be waiting back in the Tardis. However, the thought of Jack going through more pain just because Ianto had to stay put was something he wasn't willing to do.

When Ianto came to the teleportation unit, he had to be quite and careful not to get caught but there thankfully weren't many people around. It was odd, for the first time in a long time willingly using all the knowledge he had in his head as he figured out the system.

It didn't take long until Ianto then disappeared in a shine of blue.


	8. Finding Jack: Something Only We Know

**AN: Thank you so much for the new reviews, followers, and favoriters. It means a lot and I'm glad people seem to like it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Ianto made his way off the teleportation system and froze in an alcove. He could just barely see those familiar black creatures moving back and forth. Ianto could hear the screams that sounded through the tunnels and they made his stomach turn.

For just a moment he closed his eyes and recalled where Jack was from this position. Opening them again, he checked to see if the coast was clear. It was and slowly, he made his way out. Moving hurt and it was very likely his wound might open but he ignored the pain and now focused on moving towards where Jack was.

He encountered several of the black creatures but it appeared that at least for the moment no one was being moved anywhere. They seemed extremely focused on their little tasks that they were assigned to and Ianto wondered if they were to stupid or to focused to realize he was there.

Of course, it could've also been because they'd killed the main Zygon. He might've not been the main Zygon and even if he was, a different one could be controlling these creatures. Whatever the reason, he was just glad that for the moment at least, no one noticed him.

Ianto walked down several tunnels until he got the one that he knew Jack was on. The gun raised and his stance ready, Ianto inched his way towards Jack's cell. He'd already seen that none of them had any doors and Jack's was no different.

Peaking into the room, his stomach turned at the sight in front of him. It was utterly sickening. Jack hung limply in the air, his entrails hanging out and falling onto the ground. Blood was dripping to the floor, staining Jack's cloths as well. It was one of the cruelest deaths that Ianto had seen Jack go through.

There were bits of tissue and blood everywhere, stuck on Jack's clothes, in his hair, on the ground. It was like he'd been put through every miserable death possible. One of the creatures was doing something to several instruments, probably putting in data.

Ianto wished the gun had a silencer as he spun around the corner and shot the creature in the head. It was a safe bet that there was something vital up there and the heart wasn't necessarily in the place it was on humans and other creatures.

He knew the Doctor would've been disappointed. Ianto hadn't even given the creature a chance but in doing so he could've been caught. They moved fast and he wasn't willing to risk failure for mercy.

Moving as quickly as he could, he began to undo Jack's chains. There were a number of weapons in the room that easily cut through the metal. When Jack nearly fell from the chains, Ianto was there to catch him.

Jack was heavy and Ianto could hear someone coming but he most certainly wasn't leaving Jack behind. That just wasn't an option. He worried when Jack would come back to life and it was unluckily before they got back to the teleportation system.

Gasping for air and struggling in Ianto's arms, Jack looked around wildly as Ianto tried to continue to drag him along. When Jack's eyes came to rest on Ianto though, he froze in his spot.

"Am I dead?"

Out of all the words it could've been, those were the first ones to come out of Jack's mouth and it broke Ianto's heart. They seemed so shocked, so astonished . . . and yet so hopeful at the same time.

"You're not dead Jack. Believe me. Both of us are far from it," Ianto replied softly as he began pushing him along again.

"But how? You're not really Ianto are you!" cried out Jack, much louder than Ianto would've liked. He tried to pull away but Ianto gripped him tight.

"I am Ianto. I am Ianto Jones and we're getting out of here. We have to hurry because someone's got to be coming for us now," Ianto quickly replied. "You do realize where you are do you not?"

Jack looked around, confused at first and then his eyes widened as it came back to him. He then looked at Ianto and continued frowning. "But I don't-that is—"

"I'll explain later now we—" Ianto stopped mid sentence as he quickly spun and shot at one of the black creatures behind him. "Just follow me!"

Put off by Ianto's sudden shout and push, Jack quickly pulled himself together and followed him. Now that he was alive and awake it was easier to move forward but Jack was weak as well. He hadn't had anything to eat in days and hardly any water. All this moving around was getting him dizzy and he was breathing heavily.

"Stay with me Jack," Ianto murmured from his side as they rounded the corner. They could finally see where the teleportation system was and now moved all the quicker.

As they walked forward, Jack actually looked at Ianto and noticed how badly hurt he was. There was blood on him, probably his own, and he was pale and sweating more than he should. Jack also saw the scar on Ianto's cheek just where it should be. Yet, a part of Jack still said it couldn't be Ianto.

Still, he stayed with him and eventually they got to the teleportation system. Ianto easily worked it which made Jack also push towards the idea that this wasn't Ianto. He already seemed familiar with it but that couldn't be right. They had never come in contact with technology like this as far as Jack could remember.

It seemed like Ianto though, moved, acted, like Ianto. His arm felt soft and familiar around Jack and as he leaned into him so many memories flew to the surface. But none of this explained how he could still be alive.

After they had already been transported where Ianto was taking him, Ianto said, "The Tardis is waiting for us so don't worry."

"The Tardis is here?" Jack cried out in surprise. So were Ianto and the Doctor working together now? Where was the Doctor anyway? Last he'd seen the TimeLord he was being dragged away to his own cell. So how had Ianto gotten the Tardis down here? Jack doubted the Doctor would put it in such a dangerous position.

"Yeah, she's right over here," Ianto said quickly, shooting another creature. He was breathing heavier now, pain clear in his eyes.

Jack looked to where it seemed to be hurting the most and, his voice surprised, said, "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," muttered Ianto as they came upon the Tardis. "In. Now. Quickly."

Jack moved into the Tardis, stopping in his tracks as he saw the inside of it. He'd been a bit surprised seeing the Doctor's new regeneration, especially so quickly after having seen his last one. Nevertheless, he'd seen other regenerations of the Doctor and he knew that the man would change again.

He was utterly shocked about the Tardis though. It still felt like the Tardis he was so familiar with but it also looked so different.

A bump from behind reminded him how long he'd been standing there as he turned to see Ianto moving into the machine from behind him, holding his stomach. Jack stayed where he was though, still afraid, still unsure. His eyes then caught sight of the dead Zygon by the Tardis' consol.

He jumped backwards, coming directly in contact with the Tardis' doors. "That was the leader of the Zygons! You killed him!"

"Actually Rory did," Ianto replied.

_Ianto, you've reopened your wound! I told you not to go. I said you should've waited_, the Tardis said worriedly.

_I got him didn't I?_ thought Ianto as he sat down, to tired to move any farther.

"Who's Rory?" Jack suddenly asked, interrupting Ianto's conversation with his Mother.

"You'll meet him soon enough. Right now I wouldn't mind some help," replied Ianto through his teeth.

"I don't even know if you're really you though. And why is the Tardis all different? Who is this Rory too? If he's a companion how could the Doctor have gotten one so quickly? What about—"

"Jack! From the Doctor's point of view it's been months, maybe even over a year has passed, since he last saw you," Ianto interjected.

Jack was frozen seeming shocked by this. At first, Ianto didn't understand why and then it hit him just as Jack said the words out loud. "He didn't come back for me."

It was a statement, one that had already broken Jack's heart and now Ianto's. Jack had probably thought the Doctor might've come back for him. That maybe he might have wanted to say he was sorry, ask him to travel with him again, give him a real good bye. But that wasn't the case.

"He came back because I asked him to," Ianto said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Because you _asked_ him to?"

"Well, I kind of made some value points and his companions did end up coming to my side in the end."

Jack stared at him and Ianto could see the hope and want in his eyes. He practically needed Ianto to be alive but he was still finding it hard to really believe. "How do I know you really are Ianto though? Give me some type of proof. Tell me something that only Ianto and myself would know."

Ianto bit his lip as he tried to think of something that would make Jack believe it was him. Going through his memories, he finally found one that he knew would make Jack believe.

"One day, we went on a date."

"We went out on a lot of dates," Jack interrupted.

"That's not all I was going to say. Let me finish first," Ianto replied with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "It wasn't uncommon for one of our dates to get cancelled because something went wrong with the rift or we had to go chasing after another alien. This time, we were lucky enough that we did get to go on our date and nothing happened during it either.

"You took me to a restaurant. It wasn't fancy, and we've gone to some pretty fancy places. It was simple, nice, and close to my apartment. After dinner we decided to walk back to my apartment. It was near the end of January," Ianto continued. He paused momentarily as he saw tears appear in Jack's eyes. Jack knew which story he was telling.

"It was late out and there weren't to many people on the street. It had been snowing recently and the sidewalks were icy. I slipped and fell right on my butt. You were in front of me so it took you a while to realize I wasn't following you. I was so embarrassed that I simply fell backwards and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, you were lying on the sidewalk next to me. You asked me if I was planning on making a snow angel. I asked you why and you replied 'Because you don't need to since I already have my angel right here.'"

"And then you hit me," Jack finished, his voice between laughing and sobbing.

Ianto gave a small nod, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He watched as Jack slowly approached him and then finally knelt down.

"You're not in your usual suits you know," Jack commented like it was just an average day.

"My funeral clothes were decomposing and dusty. Of course I wasn't going to wear them," replied Ianto with a tired smirk.

The words actually made Jack laugh as he cupped Ianto's face in his hands, looking at him with impossible wonder. "But how?" he whispered softly, his voice so hopeful and finally happy. He probably would've kissed Ianto then and there but the moment was ruined as Ianto's face contorted in pain as he gripped his stomach tighter.

Jack finally seemed to remember where they were and began to examine Ianto's wound. "Well," he said, "whoever stitched you up did a good job. You were probably just moving around way to much."

"Yeah, Rory is a nurse," commented Ianto.

"And he's one of the companions now?" questioned Jack. Ianto confirmed it with a nod. "You said companions before. Who's the other one, or ones?"

"Amelia Pond, though I think she prefers Amy now," Ianto murmured taking in a deep breath.

Jack nodded and then looked around, probably trying to find something to stitch Ianto's wound back up. Ianto remembered Rory had left his bag over by the consol and told Jack this. When Jack returned, he commented, "21st Century medical technology."

"Yeah, they're both from the year 2011," Ianto said as Jack went through the bag.

Jack glanced up and then down at the bag. He softly asked, "How long has it been for you? Since you last saw me?"

"Well, after the House of the Dead incident, I wondered, lost in the Time Vortex for a while. I don't know how long it was. Really, it could've been decades or minutes. I eventually found the Tardis though and she helped me get back to my body."

"So your mind survived, alright that's not completely unheard of. But what about your body? From your comment about your cloths a good bit of time must've passed before you got your body back. It should've already decomposed by then."

"If I was fully human, yes it would've," Ianto replied.

Jack's fingers froze from stitching up Ianto's wound. Slowly, he began again but didn't say anything until he was nearly done. He said, "You passed every test, from Torchwood 3 and Torchwood 1."

"I guess I wasn't abnormal enough. Besides, I was never one of the leaders, just a helper, the man in the background," Ianto replied.

More silence from Jack and then, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, more than ever. I was just so use to keeping it a secret that I didn't know how to tell you. A good time never came up."

"So have you always known you weren't completely human?"

"I've known I was different but not that I wasn't fully human," Ianto responded. "I only found out what the other part of me was when I was on the Valiant."

Now shock and disbelieve came into Jack's eyes. Before he could get a word out Ianto quickly explained.

"I know you were tortured on the Valiant Jack. I know I died in front of you on the year that never was. My body was thrown off the ship, yes, but my mind remained and found the Tardis which was forced to be a paradox machine at the time. Together, we figured out what I was during that time."

"And what is that?" asked Jack.

Ianto was silent for a moment because he could hear all the pain and hurt in Jack's voice. He knew that the man probably felt betrayed and Ianto was sorrier than ever for not telling him sooner. Still, he was telling him now and he would go through with it.

"I'm part Tardis Jack. I am, in a sense, the Tardis' son."

"Okay. I've seen stranger."

Ianto resisted the urge to laugh. "I know you to well Jack. You can't just throw those words out like it's no big deal. I can tell you don't believe me. It's in your eyes."

"That doesn't matter for now. I'll discuss it with you once the Doctor and his new companions are back safe and sound," Jack replied looking away.

Ianto nodded and then asked, _How long has it been since Amy and Rory left?_

_Quite some time. I'm worried about them_, admitted the Tardis.

"Jack, can you get me up to the consol?" asked Ianto.

"Sure but why if you don't mind me asking," Jack said as he picked up Ianto and got him to the consol.

"I'm going to try and find Amelia and Rory. Mother is worried about them," replied Ianto as he took hold of the consol, Jack mostly supporting him.

"Only the Doctor knows how to fully work it though. And besides, who's Mother?"

Ianto sighed, beginning to flip levers and turn dials. "The Tardis is one of my mothers, Jack. What else would I call her? Besides I'm part Tardis, if I don't know what to do she can always tell me."

Jack stared at Ianto for a few moments until he finally asked, "One of your mothers? But then—"

"If you want to know how I'm even possible then I'll tell you later but right now I need to make sure the Doctor's companions are alright."

"Well answer me this at least; can you actually speak to the Tardis?"

"Yes, I can," replied Ianto, still messing with the Tardis' consol.

"Then tell me why she ran from me. Tell me why she went so far as to go to the end of the universe to try and throw me off," Jack said desperately.

"Right now isn't exactly the best time—"

"I know it's not a good time. I even said myself that we should get the Doctor and his companions back as soon as possible but _please_, I-I need to know."

_It's alright Ianto. Just tell him that it's because he isn't supposed to be. I can feel that and it's my natural instinct to run away from it but it doesn't make me think any less of him. He's still a beautiful, kind, human being_, the Tardis said.

Finally finishing what he was doing, Ianto turned to Jack to relay the message. "She said she can feel that you're not right, that you're not supposed to be here. It's in her nature to run away from things that aren't meant to be but that doesn't mean she still doesn't care about you. She still thinks you're a beautiful, kind, human being. Her words, not mine."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds just like you're trying to make me feel better," Jack said. Nevertheless, even he could feel the apologies and love that were being pushed his way from the Tardis.

"She cares much for you Jack, as do I. Never forget that," murmured Ianto as he turned back to the consol. He pulled the viewing screen over and his eyes widened. "They're not supposed to be over there!"

Jack quickly looked at the picture Ianto was looking at and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Amelia and Rory! They're way off target and I doubt it's because they're lost. There aren't any signs of the Doctor being in his cell either. I can't find him!"


	9. Finding Jack: Protecting Each Other

"Where is he?" asked the Zygon as it leaned forward towards Amy.

Rory had been taken elsewhere, maybe to be questioned too, just in a different room. She didn't know and she also didn't know where the Doctor was either. They had gotten so close to freeing him but in the end they had been caught. She wondered if they had caught the Doctor again and if not, where he was at the moment.

"Are you talking about your leader? The orange one?" asked Amy.

"Yes."

"Well in that case he's dead," she replied, hands clenched at her side.

"That is not possible," the Zygon hissed.

"Seems like people say that a lot when they're forced to face reality. Now where's Rory?"

The Zygon hissed, getting right up in Amy's face. "You do not give the orders human child."

"Amy actually. The name's Amy, not human child."

The Zygon spun around, clearly furious. Amy bit her lip as she then commented, "I know your world was destroyed. The Doctor can help you find a new one."

"That is not an option," growled the Zygon.

"Why not? Why isn't it an option?"

"Because we have already decided our fate. Besides, all other creatures are meaningless before our own."

"But why must they be meaningless? Maybe you could learn from them. Maybe you could discover—"

"You make it sound like there are other creatures smarter than us."

"Well with that attitude there defiantly are. You have to adapt to survive. What worked a hundred years ago won't work today necessarily. You have to change and the Doctor can help you. Myself and Rory can help you."

"If you are so willing to help then why did you kill one of our own?" asked the Zygon.

"Because he was trying to kill one of my own!" Amy yelled back. "You say you'd do anything for your race, well so would I! Ianto nearly died when your leader tried to kill him because he thought he was a threat. If he had just stopped though, stopped for a second to actually think, he would've realized that we weren't a threat!"

The Zygon looked at Amy, moving its head from side to side. "I know the Doctor's ways though. He would never stand for what we are doing here."

"It's torture and murder. Of course he wouldn't stand for it. It's cruel and inhuman."

"Well, it is a good thing I'm not human then," replied the Zygon.

"Don't you feel any remorse for what you've done? Do you not regret the lives you've destroyed?" asked Amy.

"Do you regret squashing the life of a fly that you swat away?" the Zygon questioned back.

To that, Amy could not reply and she knew she couldn't. Her fight to try and convince the Zygons otherwise was over. It was clear now that no amount of words would change their mind. The only way out of this was to actually stop them. To end them if necessary.

"If you are going to talk, you might as well tell us where the Doctor's Tardis is. It has moved since we last saw it," spoke the Zygon.

This time Amy remained silent.

"Not talking, I see. But what if I were to kill the other one. Rory?" The name came out odd on the Zygons tongue, like it was a foreign word. "He is your mate. Correct?"

"We're about to get married," murmured Amy, her breath coming in quick. Her eyes were wide and her fingernails carved crescent moon cuts into her skin. "Please don't do this."

"What is stopping me? Tell me what I want to know or I kill him," the Zygon said.

Amy didn't say anything.

"Tell me or I cut his throat."

Even if she told them what they wanted to know, they could still kill Rory. However, if she told them what they wanted to hear then maybe, just maybe, he might live. They would have a chance to get out alive but she would be betraying the Doctor as well. She couldn't do that but she couldn't let Rory die either.

"I'll show you where it is," Amy finally said, "but only if you let Rory go this instant."

"What if I just kill him instead?" asked the Zygon.

"Then I won't tell you where the Tardis is and the Doctor will bring this entire operation down," replied Amy. When the Zygon didn't correct her about the Doctor and tell her he was still in his cell it lightened her heart. It meant he was probably still free and could still help.

"Fine. Release the other human," the Zygon ordered.

"I want to see proof of it as well. I won't just take your word," Amy said.

The Zygon glared at her for a few seconds and then finally walked over and put it on several screens. Amy watched as Rory was moved around, eventually getting to the surface. There, the screens switched to a security camera somewhere. It was blurrier than the cameras below but it was unmistakably Rory running away.

Good, thought Amy. She knew that even if he hid himself extremely well, these people could probably still find him. In that case, she had to hurry and figure out where the Doctor was and bring the entire procedure down.

"Now, show me where the Tardis is."

"Take me to where the Doctor's cell was. It'll help me to retrace my steps," Amy replied.

The Zygon nodded and began to walk out of the room. The creatures took hold of Amy and dragged her behind him. It appeared that the Zygon would be remaining with her.

When they finally got to the Doctor's former cell, he turned to Amy and asked, "Which way?"

It took her a few seconds but she finally remembered and began to direct them towards the tunnel the Tardis had sat in. When they got there, they could see it at the end of the tunnel. The light softly lit the space around her.

"There it is. Go on, have at it," Amy grudgingly muttered.

The Zygon motioned for one of the creatures to move towards the box and it did. Getting fairly close, it reached out a hand and then pushed at the box. With a screech that grated at Amy's ears, it suddenly fell backwards as sparks flew up from where it had touched the Tardis.

Amy of course didn't know it, but Ianto had been the one to do that.

Whipping around to look at Amy with a furious look on his face, he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not the Doctor," she replied.

Without warning, one of the Zygon's hands wrapped around Amy's neck. A small squeak of fear and surprise came from her, air now coming in short supply. "What happened?" he repeated, his voice deathly quiet.

When he let go, it took her a few moments to gasp for air and then finally she said, "I honestly don't know. It was probably put up by Ianto to protect the Tardis and make it unable for anything to get in."

For a few moments, the Zygon was silent, clearly running this new information through his head. Then, without any warning, grabbed hold of Amy and began to drag her towards the Tardis.

"Hey! Now wait just one second!"

"I control everything here. Not for a second are you in charge," the Zygon hissed back. "Now, you try to go inside."

"Me! But I could die. Then I wouldn't be any use to you," Amy said.

"If your friends care about you then you won't die."

"Just . . . just let me try to talk to them first. Maybe I can get them to lower whatever security they have up," Amy tried.

"Fine, just hurry up," growled the Zygon as he pushed Amy forward.

She stumbled for a second and then righted herself up. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her shirt and looked at the doors of the Tardis.

"Um it's Amy. Ianto, or Tardis, I guess you can see the predicament I've gotten into. Rory's safe if you're wondering. I don't know where the Doctor is," Amy said. She felt really weird talking to a box, even if that box was alive. She wondered if Ianto could hear her.

"If you can hear me then I'm sure you heard the Zygon. I need you to put down whatever shields you have up. It's either that or I get utterly electrocuted," she continued. "I don't know how long you have to make a decision but I'm guessing it's not long."

In fact, Ianto, and Jack, had heard Amy's entire speech. Both of them and the Tardis were extremely worried now. Unsure of what to exactly do.

"We can't very well give the Tardis over to these things," said Jack.

"That I will agree with. Maybe we can move her. Get to a different location," murmured Ianto.

"Then what about Amy? We don't know what they'll do to her if we just fly off all of a sudden," Jack replied.

Ianto closed his eyes and clenched his hands to the edge of the Tardis consol. There were so many variables at the moment, so many ifs that could become fact. He was afraid for Amy, afraid for Rory, afraid for the Doctor, afraid for himself and Jack and the Tardis. He didn't want to make a wrong decision but he didn't know which the right one was either.

_Ianto, I've located Rory_, the Tardis suddenly said. _I think we should go and get him now._

_But what about Amy? She could be killed if we try to leave_, replied Ianto.

The Tardis was silent for some time and then finally said_, I have another idea_.

"Ianto it would be great if you let me in on whatever you're thinking," Jack suddenly said.

"Just-just hold on a second. I think the Tardis has a plan," replied Ianto. Jack sighed in response, clearly not liking that he was out of the loop but decided to go along with it.

_So what do you think we should do?_

_We simply move_, the Tardis replied.

_What do you mean?_

_We move myself to materialize around Amy. I can do that. Then we can go and get Rory._

They probably didn't have much time left to really talk this over and this seemed like a better plan than Ianto could think up at the moment. He nodded and began to inch his way around the Tardis' consol.

"What can I do?" asked Jack. He didn't want Ianto to move more than he had to.

"Um, over there, start cranking that and then pull that over there. Switch that lever as well," Ianto said, pointing out the things Jack had to do.

As Jack did as he was told and Ianto did his own things he asked, "Mind telling me what exactly we're doing?"

"Moving the Tardis so that she materializes around Amy."

"What if something else comes in with her?" asked Jack.

Ianto bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that and he probably should have. "We'll get to that hurtle when it comes."

Jack let out a sigh in response as the Tardis made its familiar noise. Then the sudden form of Amy began to slowly become clear. She was clearly surprised, looking around wildly as for her the sewers came in and out of focus to be replaced with the Tardis.

Before it was completely done however the Zygon had grabbed hold of Amy and as the Tardis finished landing he threw Amy to the side. She cried out in shock and pain as her head hit the wall of the Tardis. The Zygon rapidly began to advance towards the consol.

He was supposedly weaker and not as easily angered as the sterilized Zygons but seeing his fallen brethren on the floor was clearly not helping. He stopped, looking at the dead Zygon and then rapidly turned its head to face Ianto and Jack, a snarl ripping through its throat.

Immediately, Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him behind his body, pushing him back.

"Hey big fella, haven't seen you in a while," muttered Jack stepping forward. "Sorry about your friend over there though if it's any consolation I didn't kill him."

A roar expelled from the Zygon's throat as it launched itself at Jack. They fell to the floor of the Tardis, rolling around. The Zygon was able to get its hands around Jack's head but before he could squeeze Jack gave a hard, strong kick to the abdomen.

They struggled like this, neither getting full control but the Zygon was almost always on top and it was clear Jack was losing this fight. Closer and closer he came to death, just barely escaping it each time. Ianto tried to look for anything that could be used as a weapon but he couldn't find anything of extreme use. There were of course parts of the Tardis but no way in hell would he do that to her.

Ianto's eyes flashed upwards as he suddenly saw Amy vault herself at the Zygon, latching onto his back. The Zygon pushed upwards, trying to throw her off but she wouldn't budge. That gave Jack time to get in several more solid kicks before he pulled himself from underneath the Zygon.

Standing up, Jack saw the Zygon do the same as he continued to try and shake Amy off his back. He slipped however and began to fall down, Amy falling off and hitting the ground hard in shock. She watched as the Zygon began to fall on her, expecting it to utterly crush her but Jack slipped in just at the right time, only barely holding himself up from the crushing wait of the Zygon.

The Zygon rolled off and grabbed hold of him. Jack struggled but the grip was practically impossible to get out of. He could feel his ribs cracking as the Zygon squeezed him tighter and tighter.

Amy got up and, seeing Rory's medical bag, ran over and grabbed it. She ran back and then swung it as hard as she could against the Zygons head, several instruments in it breaking from the impact.

As this happened Ianto was messing with the consol. The Tardis was instructing him in a way that could stop the Zygon but in the process, it would most defiantly kill Jack.

Ianto quickly looked up as he saw that Amy's attempt had done nothing and the Zygon had simply kicked her aside, continuing to crush Jack's bones. Jack began to scream, struggling harder and harder but to no avail.

Jack looked over at Ianto. He had no idea what Ianto was planning to do but it showed in his eyes that whatever it was would hurt. Jack simply gave a small nod, telling him to do what he had to.

There were so many apologies in Ianto's eyes as he pulled a switch and then yelled out, "Amy! Get off the platform!" as he himself vaulted off of it as quickly as possible. He was careful enough to not reopen his wound but the pain was still there, coursing through his body as he fell down and looked back at the area around the consol of the Tardis.

Amy stood next to Ianto as suddenly a huge electric current ripped through that part of the Tardis, Jack's and the Zygon's screams coming together to form one tortured sound.

It didn't take long, the amount of electricity being as high as Ianto could get it. When it stopped, both of them dropped to the floor dead, smoke and the smell of burnt flesh coming off the corpses.

"Oh my god. But I thought-who was he?" whispered Amy as she put her hand to her mouth.

Ianto carefully made his way to the two bodies and pulled Jack's away from the Zygons, resting his head in his lap. "I'm sorry I had to do that Jack. I'm so sorry," whispered Ianto.

"That's Jack? But you just killed him!" cried out Amy. "How could you-argh!"

She screamed as Jack suddenly gasped, coming back to life again and gripping Ianto tightly. For a moment the same terrified look that had been on his face while being electrocuted was still there but then it eased away as he leaned into Ianto.

"I'm guessing it's dead," Jack murmured, taking several more deep breaths.

"It is. We're safe now. It's alright," Ianto replied softly.

"Excuse me, but _he's_ supposed to be dead as well!" cried out Amy, still not over what she had just seen. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Long story short, I can't die," Jack simply replied as Ianto and him got to their feet. "And you must be Amelia Pond. Captain Jack Harkness."

"_Jack_," Ianto said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm just introducing myself," he replied.

Ianto rolled his eyebrows as Amy crossed her arms. "But I just saw you being electrocuted at god knows what voltage. How can you be standing here?"

"You saw me come back to life," Ianto pointed out. "This shouldn't be that hard to believe."

"I suppose you're right but then again I didn't see you die. And you gave me an explanation to why you couldn't die as well," Amy added.

Ianto nodded in understanding and then looked back at Jack. "I really am sorry for what I did."

"It's alright. You did what was necessary," replied Jack. He began to lean forward to kiss Ianto but stopped when Amy suddenly started talking.

"I'm guessing you heard that Rory is out of here. Can you get a lock on him?" she asked, seeming to not realize she'd just interrupted Ianto's and Jack's moment.

"Uh, yes. Mother already knows where he is. We can go get him now," Ianto said, pulling away from Jack and going towards the consol.

Jack sighed but simply replied, "And then we try to find the Doctor."

Amy nodded. "Hopefully he's alright. He got out of his cell but I don't know where he went after that."

"Mother can't seem to find him either. I'm sure he's fine though," Ianto said. His facial expressions did not carry the same comfort and assurance that his words had though.


	10. Finding Jack: Wrapping It Up

It was needless to say that Rory was a bit terrified when he started to see the walls of the Tardis form around him. However, he completely forgot about it when Amy wrapped her arms around him. He had no idea what had happened but simply holding Amy in his arms again and knowing she was safe slowed his beating heart.

Looking behind her his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "What happened?"

"Ianto was able to get me into the Tardis but that Zygon came along with me."

"But who's that?" asked Rory, pointing at Jack who was walking over to them with Ianto.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

"_Jack_."

"I am just saying hello. Really, what is so bad about that?" asked Jack as Rory looked on, quite confused and Ianto simply rolled his eyes.

"You saying hello is pretty much an open invitation for just about anything," Ianto replied. He then turned to Rory. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright but I should be asking you if any of you are hurt. What exactly happened?" asked Rory, his eyes going back over to the scene. They widened as he saw his medical bag. "What happened to my tools!?"

Amy winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to bash the Zygon upside the head with it but the bag took more of a beating than the Zygon."

Rory sighed but he couldn't be mad at Amy for it and walked over, seeing what was ruined and what he could still use. "Do you know where the Doctor is?"

"Mother is trying to figure out where he is but for now there's nothing. It's like he's disappeared," Ianto said.

Rory nodded in understanding and then asked, "So what do we do next?"

"Well there's one more Zygon," Jack put in. "Once we take care of that one those creatures they created shouldn't be trouble at all. They won't have anyone controlling them."

"Then after that we can free all of the prisoners," added Amy. "It'll be safe to do it then."

"How should we go about taking care of this last Zygon though? We need to at least give it a chance," said Rory.

"Have you been blind during this entire experience? With only one left it'll be even more desperate than before. The only way we can stop it is by killing it," Jack replied.

Despite having been present for both of the Zygon deaths, Amy also clearly didn't like the idea. "But the Doctor—"

"The Doctor's not here right now and even if he was I think he'd realize what needed to be done," Jack interrupted. "Believe me, the Doctor has done some terrible things in his time, things he's not proud of and will probably never speak of again. But he has always given people a chance to become better, to stop whatever they've done wrong. The only problem is that hardly any of them take it."

Amy and Rory were now silent, thinking on Jack's words as Jack turned to Ianto and asked, "Does the Tardis know where the last Zygon is located?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

"Then we should go there and finish him off," Jack said.

Reluctantly, Amy and Rory nodded in agreement. Ianto walked back over to the consol to get ready to go to the Zygon when the Tardis suddenly spoke.

_ Ianto, it's odd but I've gotten a lock on a piece of myself._

Ianto frowned and froze in his spot. _What do you mean a piece of yourself?_

_I mean there's a small piece of myself out there and it's . . . it's in the same space as the Zygon. I don't understand what it is or what it's doing there though._

Moving quicker now towards the consol, Ianto quickly began to set in the coordinates.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, immediately catching onto Ianto's worried expression.

"I'm honestly not sure but if these calculations are right then there is some part of the Tardis with the Zygon. I'm getting us there now," Ianto replied. "Don't worry though, I'm setting up all security precautions."

Jack nodded and they waited as they heard the sound of the Tardis leaving and then landing. No one moved after that and the space was filled with silence. Finally, Jack turned around and began to walk towards the doors of the Tardis, taking it upon himself to see what was out there but before he could get there a rapid knock sounded on the door.

Everyone froze again.

_Ianto, open the door!_

_What? Why?_ asked Ianto as he detected the Tardis' happiness.

_ It's the Doctor! He's back._

_ Are sure though? Are you sure it's him?_

_ Yes, I'm positive this time. Now that we're closer I can feel him. It's the Doctor!_

Ianto trusted the Tardis, it was just that after what happened last time he was a bit wary about letting whoever was on the outside in. Nevertheless, he could feel how sure the Tardis was and then proceed to open the doors.

Jack spun around, his eyes wide. "Ianto, what are you doing?"

Before Ianto could answer though, the Doctor bounded in with a nurse like sheet on and a key in his hand. "Hello everybody!" he cried not seeming to realize the impact he was making on everyone.

"But what about the Zygon!?" cried out Rory. "It should be in that very room you just exited."

The Doctor seemed a bit sad those were the first words out of anyone's mouth but it could've been worse. He simply waved it off and said, "He's knocked out. Everything's fine."

"How did you manage to knock him out though?" asked Ianto, his brow knitting together. "And why didn't you come up under the Tardis' scans? We should've been able to see you but all there had been was a piece of the Tardis that was being picked up."

"Oh, that would be this thing," the Doctor replied, lifting up the key. "I just now took it off."

"Of course, that makes since," Jack suddenly said, understanding what it was. Everyone looked at him and he quickly explained. "It's a cloaking device from part of the Tardis. It probably cloaked the Doctor's presence on the machine and instead was coming up as something Tardis."

"How could you possibly have it though?" asked Amy. "I thought they took all your belongings from you."

"Well they tried emptying out my pockets but they're bigger on the inside so eventually they just let whatever was in them remain there. They didn't put anything back though and thankfully, one of the items they left behind, was this," the Doctor explained. "I was able to grab it and escape when those creatures came."

The Doctor then looked over everyone and the inside of his Tardis. His eyes remained a few seconds longer on each of the dead Zygons but eventually he turned elsewhere and finally looked at Jack. "How are you Captain?"

"Never better," Jack replied.

"Good. Then you can help me drag this unconscious Zygon on board."

"But it tried to kill us!" cried out Amy. "We already had to defend ourselves against two of them. Do you want us to fight another?"

"Don't worry. I've drugged him," the Doctor responded without a hint of worry on his face.

"What will we do with him though?" asked Rory.

"Banish him. I know a perfect little planet that he'll have quite a long time to think about what he's done."

"What about the creatures they created?" Amy questioned.

"I'll take care of that. Amy, Rory, Jack, you go out and start freeing people. It's going to take a long time. I'll take care of the Zygon and the creatures. Ianto, you stay here," ordered the Doctor.

"But I could help—"

"You need to rest. You're not invincible and you look terrible," the Doctor replied. "What exactly happened here anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," murmured Ianto.

Jack then proceeded to help pull the Zygon on board. Leaving the Tardis, he started directing Rory and Amy what to do as the Doctor started moving around the consol. He stopped in the middle of what he was doing to look at Ianto.

"You should probably get to a bed. Do you need help finding one?" asked the Doctor.

"No. Is . . . is there anything you need help with?" asked Ianto.

_Ianto, you need to just go rest. You're tired and hurt_, the Tardis interjected.

Even though the Doctor couldn't talk to the Tardis, for a second Ianto wasn't so sure as the Doctor practically said the same thing. "Go to sleep Ianto. You deserve it. I'll clean everything up here."

Ianto paused for only half a second before giving a small nod and left the main room of the Tardis. He wondered exactly how bad he looked. He felt sticky and weak, a headache already forming in the back of his skull. Every movement hurt and reopening his wound before then hadn't helped.

He eventually found the room that he had been taken to last time and slowly got into the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell, thankfully, into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he wasn't alone and he immediately hoped it was Jack but it sadly wasn't.

"Hey Ianto, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Rory said. "I honestly didn't expect you to wake up."

"Well I am now," Ianto replied, slowly sitting up. He did feel better after sleeping but he still felt disgusting. "Thank you for checking up on me."

"No problem. Do you mind if I look at your wound? Jack said you opened it up again."

"Yeah, he sewed it up though," responded Ianto as he moved ever so slightly to reveal the stitches.

Rory looked him over, checking things like pulse and temperature but after that long needed rest Ianto seemed to be doing much better. As Rory put up everything and got ready to leave, Ianto commented, "I really wish I could have a shower at the moment."

"Oh, I can show you where that is," Rory quickly said.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You mean there actually is one on here?"

"Of course. There's also a library, a swimming pool, and you've already been in the wardrobe," replied Rory.

Ianto gave a tired laugh as he said, "There isn't a chance that I could use this shower then?"

"Of course you can. I'll show you were it is and see about getting you some new clothes too. I think those are about done for," Rory said.

"Thank you," replied Ianto. As they walked through the Tardis, Ianto asked, "So where is everyone else right now?"

"Still releasing the prisoners. The Doctor's already taken care of the creatures as well."

"What did he do with them?" questioned Ianto."

"I don't know. I honestly don't really want to find out," Rory replied.

Ianto nodded, not pushing the matter, and finally arrived where the shower was. It was extremely and nice, looking like it wasn't used to often. Rory left him at that moment, giving Ianto the privacy he needed as Rory went to go look for some new clothes for him.

Taking his long awaited shower, Ianto had to take a moment to realize that it was actually over. He had Jack back, this whole incident was done, and Ianto finally had his life back again. When he got out of the shower, he was shocked to see a suit looking very much like one of his old ones that he'd always wear to work. The tie and shoes even seemed to be the exact same ones he had once owned.

On top of the folded clothes was a small note in Jack's handwriting.

_I would've got you something a bit more _interesting_ but I thought you'd enjoy something familiar. –Jack_

Ianto couldn't help but smile at that as he put on the clothes, feeling much more comfortable in his usual attire. Dressed and clean, he began to make his way back to the consol room of the Tardis. When he arrived he found Jack waiting.

"Shouldn't you be out helping the others?" asked Ianto.

"I'll go back out there in a little bit. I felt that I should see you first though," Jack said.

"Wanting to bombard me with questions are we?" Ianto questioned with a smirk.

"Actually the Doctor explained it to me so no need. Still finding it a bit hard to believe though," he admitted.

Ianto continued to walk forward until he was right in front of Jack. "You know, I still haven't got my welcome back kiss yet."

"Seems like something's always been ready to interrupt us," Jack agreed with a devious smile. That lightened Ianto's heart in such a way that he couldn't put it in words. Jack placed his hand on Ianto's cheek and a spark of thankfulness and aw was in his eyes.

Right as Jack leaned forward though, the doors to the Tardis opened up with the Doctor, Amy and Rory walking in. The Doctor smiled at seeing Ianto and Jack and seemed like he wanted to ask something. However, before he could, Jack murmured, "Oh screw it," and pulled Ianto into the tightest kiss possible.

Neither noticed the Doctor or his companions inch their way around them to try and give them some space.

When they finally pulled apart to get air, Jack kept his forehead pressed against Ianto's, his fingers entangled in Ianto's hair. "God I've missed you Ianto Jones," Jack whispered.

There was no teasing, no smart comments, or mirth flickering in Jack's eyes. He was being purely honest now, completely open with what he said and meant.

"I've missed you too Jack," replied Ianto.

They kissed again, this time a little less desperately and a little deeper. Finally, the playfulness returned to Jack's eyes and he raised his eyebrows. "Want to go a little farther?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Jack!" cried out Ianto, his voice in between laughter and horror. "My Mother is here."

"Well . . ."

"Jack that should be a turn off. Not a turn on," muttered Ianto though he couldn't help but grin.

_ Oh I don't mind Ianto. I've seen Jack with plenty of people in my days._

"Mother!" Ianto yelled out, completely forgetting he needn't talk to her out loud.

"Oh, you've gotta tell me what the Tardis just said," Jack spoke with a grin on his lips.

"In your dreams," replied Ianto, smooth once more. Then gesturing to the doors of the Tardis he asked, "So how is everything out there?"

"Good. It's all good. The Doctor was actually able to get a hold on some people, pretty much an intergalactic police, to come out help. They're getting everyone where they need to go whether that's home or to a hospital."

"I'm glad it's finally over," Ianto murmured with a tired look. He looked up at Jack and asked, "Are you really alright?"

"You're back. You're here," whispered Jack. "I'm better than alright."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Ianto replied.

For a moment Jack was silent, not a word being spoken. Finally he replied with, "I'll be alright. I always am."

Not wanting to push any farther if Jack really didn't want to talk about it, Ianto finally turned to a different one. "What are we going to do know?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it yet," said Jack. "We can't go back to our time though."

"Because I'm supposed to be dead," Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "I checked records and there is no mention of a Ianto Jones or a Captain Jack Harkness for a very long time after the 456 incident."

Frowning slightly, Ianto asked, "What do you mean _for a very long time_? Have you found mention of us elsewhere?"

"I had to do a lot of digging but eventually I did. It was only one file, belonging to the British government. All it had," said Jack, slowing each word down for effect, "was the word Torchwood, our names, and a phone number."

Ianto had to process this and finally asked, "What year?"

"Two thousand, four hundred and eighty-nine," Jack replied. "Early twenty-fifth century."

"And the paper said Torchwood? Just our names, a phone number, and Torchwood?" questioned Ianto, his eyes wide.

"Well, there were two other names but I thought it better not to look at those just in case," Jack said.

"So at some point we do go there," Ianto said.

"Yep, the twenty-fifth century is when planet Earth finally becomes open to alien life and it's certainly not going to be easy working in that time. Do you want to do this Ianto? Start Torchwood all over again?" asked Jack.

"Why are you asking me? According to this information I have to," Ianto said.

"Not necessarily. It only means that the British government has to own a piece of paper containing all those items on it," Jack said.

"Isn't that cheating though?" questioned Ianto.

"It's not a still point in time so I don't see how it could be," Jack replied.

Cocking his head to the side, Ianto asked, "What if I said yes though? Do you want to start Torchwood all over again? You won't, actually neither of us will die. We'll lose people again, see them go."

"Yes, we would. But meeting new people, helping others, it's what makes this eternal life worth wild. And even better, I don't have to spend it alone anymore."

"Then we'll build up Torchwood again. Outside the government, beyond the police, defending the human race, just how we like it," Ianto said with a grin. "Together forever."

Jack smiled as well. "I like how that sounds."


	11. Torchwood Reborn: Beginnings and Doubt

After the events on the planet, the Doctor had promised Amy and Rory that he'd take them somewhere amazing. However, they decided that they would rather sleep, at least for a bit. Everyone needed to recuperate from the events.

Despite feeling better, Jack had also convinced Ianto to rest some more as well while Amy and Rory did the same thing. It was at that time that Jack confronted the Doctor on the plan to rebuild Torchwood. He told the Doctor what he had found and what he and Ianto had discussed.

"Jack! You can't just do that!" cried out the Doctor, his eyes wide.

"Do what?" Jack asked, not fully understanding what the Doctor was freaking out about.

"You should be so much more careful with what you read! Once you read something it's written in stone. There's no changing it."

"Well then it's a good thing that we've decided to go along with it and build Torchwood," Jack replied. "Besides, I only saw Ianto's and my own name. Whoever else was on that short list I didn't see so it's all good. I just need to figure out where we should set up shop again."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Are you sure that you want to do it though? After everything that happened?"

"Doctor, you just said yourself that I can't get out of it and besides, helping people is a good way to spend eternity. Don't you think so?" questioned Jack.

The Doctor simply shook his head and then motioned for Jack to follow him. At first, neither said anything as they walked through the Tardis until finally they made it to the library. Jack looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Because," said the Doctor, "you can't just shove Torchwood anywhere you like. Last time it was under the rift in Cardiff. Well, we should find some other place that has some anomaly that needs to be regulated."

"But here? What's here that could help us?" asked Jack, looking at all the books. They looked utterly ancient.

"For your information Jack, these books come from all of time and space. Anything odd that happened in, what year did you say again?"

"Two thousand, four hundred and eighty-nine though early twenty-fifth century would be fine to," Jack responded.

"Well anything odd that happened in that time will be in one of these books," said the Doctor. "Early twenty-fifth century should be this way."

As Jack followed the Doctor through the stacks of books that seemed to reach endlessly upwards, he commented, "Wouldn't it be easier to just look in a database or—"

"Hey! Books are the best things in the world. They're my choice of weapon any day!"

"We're trying to find an anomaly, not fight the Daleks again," Jack replied with a role of his eyes. He wasn't really paying attention so he didn't notice when the Doctor suddenly halted right in front of him. "Doctor! Warn me when you decide to suddenly stop," Jack said as he rubbed his nose.

The Doctor was clearly not paying attention though as he looked around. "Well this can't be right. We're in the nineteenth century of the planet Zuglone. Now I know Earth history is around here somewhere."

Jack could only shake his head as he followed the Doctor from row to row. Occasionally they would stop and the Doctor would climb up one of the ladders, but only about halfway because they were to tall to go all the way up just to have a look around.

Every time they seemed to be coming close to the section they were looking for though, they seemed to take a wrong turn or get turned around in some way. Nevertheless, when Jack finally thought about leaving the Doctor to his own devices and going to find a database, they reached the correct section.

"Now why are you here next to fifty-eighth century works from the planet Gordren and the forty-eighth century history of the Jupiter moon Callisto?"

"Maybe because your organizational skills suck," Jack replied with a huff. He had not enjoyed running around the Tardis' library for what had probably been several hours.

"They do not suck," the Doctor said, seeming hurt by Jack's comment. "Now come on and help me look."

Jack had half a mind to simply leave the Doctor then and there but instead he bent over and began reading selves. At first there was only silence, the fluttering of pages vibrating through the room every once in a while. It was Jack who spoke first.

"What do you think will happen to Ianto?" asked Jack, his eyes not moving from the selves in front of him.

The Doctor however, stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at the back side of the Captain. "What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't quite follow you Jack."

"He told me forever," whispered Jack, his voice barely audible. "But it won't last will it?"

"Jack I-I honestly don't know. It depends on—"

"No! There's no depending on this or depending on that! I will outlive him!" yelled Jack, his voice showing the full volume of his anger. However he still didn't move from his position, still didn't turn to face the Doctor. "Tardises can die, that much I know, but I won't die. I'll keep going on."

The Doctor remained silent for a few moments but when Jack didn't say anything he asked, "And what do you plan to do?"

"I can't lose him again," Jack replied, his voice back to a whisper, "but I can't leave him either. How long do you think we have? How long would you say?"

"Well I'm not sure," the Doctor said worriedly. "It could be anywhere up to several hundred years, maybe even thousands. Of course, there are a number of things that could kill him in the end though I don't know how many of those would be permanent deaths and which—"

"I don't want facts Doctor," Jack interrupted. "Please just-just lie to me. That's something I need more than ever. Tell me it'll be alright. Tell me I don't have to worry."

"Jack I . . . I can't—"

"Well why the hell not!" yelled Jack as he finally spun around and now the tears in his eyes were clear to the Doctor as they slowly rolled down his cheeks. "You're famous for giving people false hope! You lie all the time as well! It's one of your number one rules: the Doctor always lies. So just for once, why can't you just tell me it'll be alright?"

"Because in the long run it would only hurt you more Jack and I've hurt you enough! No, you don't deserve what has happened to you but I can't change any of it and you know that," the Doctor said. "I can't tell you everything will be alright because I know it won't be but I do know you'll keep driving forward because that's the kind of man you are Jack."

Jack covered his face in his hands, taking in a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were red as he said, "But it is ironic right? Have the man that loses everything lose the one most important thing in his life, and then only tempt him more by bringing that back!"

The Doctor didn't know what else to say to that so he simply grabbed Jack and pulled him close. It was the first time this regeneration had hugged Jack and it was odd, being shorter now as Jack buried his face in the Doctor's shoulder.

"Is there any possibility that he could live forever," Jack said softly, not moving from his position.

"You know as well as I that there is of course a possibility Jack but it's so small that there isn't any reason to even dwell on it," the Doctor said.

He could feel Jack nod in reluctant agreement. As Jack finally pulled away, he said, "Thank you Doctor."

"But for what?"

"For helping Ianto find me. As much as it'll hurt, having a second chance to make things right, it's more than I could've ever asked for," Jack said turning away and back to the books.

As he went back to looking, the Doctor could almost visualize the mask moving back over Jack. So few people saw Jack like this because it took so much to strip away the hundreds of layers that Jack hid behind. The Doctor was unlucky enough to be one of the few who had seen Jack without those layers.

The Doctor couldn't help but hope that the small possibility that Ianto would be able to stay with Jack forever was true. After seeing all that had happened and how much each of them mattered to each other, it was clear that neither of them deserved to be separated. He wished he could ask the Tardis firsthand what would happen to Ianto because if anyone knew it would be her. He was afraid to ask Ianto to ask her though. He didn't want him to know how worried Jack was about this.

As he turned back to the books as well, silence filled up the room once more and this time it was filled for a very long time. Sometimes the Doctor felt like he should say something but he always thought better of it and went back to looking. However, when he found something interesting he finally spoke.

"What about this? Edinburgh, Scotland has a space that supposedly lets people see their future."

"Maybe. Let's keep searching first," Jack replied and now the Doctor could tell that every mask, every cover was up once more.

It was some time before anyone spoke again, this time it being Jack. "What about this? There's a section right in the middle of Liverpool where all sorts of people have popped up from nowhere. Apparently they've all claimed to be in the vicinity of a solar system called Darriont so my guess is this is more of a hole or crack through space than space/time."

The Doctor frowned slightly. "At this time Earth doesn't know about Darriont. It's to far away."

"Then I think it sounds like an excellent place to put a new hub. I'm sure there's plenty of misunderstandings that have happened then."

"But you do realize that you'll have to corporate with the government a lot more," the Doctor said. "You'll probably have to fight them a lot more too. In my experience, governments are easily frightened and this will be no different. Earth is being opened to the Universe for the first time and people will be scared."

"I understand Doctor," replied Jack with a small nod.

"Now let's see, what else does Torchwood need?"

"What does Torchwood _need_? Doctor I don't quite follow you," Jack said.

"Well your base should still be secret. It's no fun if it's not. And wasn't there a flashy SUV? Yes, definitely need that and a pterodactyl and—"

"Doctor," Jack interrupted with a smile that was half amused and half sad. "We can't make Torchwood exactly how it was. That's impossible."

The Doctor stopped for a second. "Oh, of course, it's just that—"

"No, I appreciate it Doctor but nothing can remain the same."

"Well what about the pterodactyl then? You should still have something to freak out the newbies," the Doctor replied.

"I would but it would honestly only bring up bad memories," said Jack. "Ianto named the last big bird we had, Myfanwy, and she died when the hub was destroyed. At least I think so. I would just be sad being reminded of her. Not that I really liked her! I was just thinking of Ianto."

The Doctor could tell Jack was lying and that he missed the "the big bird". In response to his words though, the Doctor said, "Well every leaving creature deserves to live out their entire life. Let's go get her."

"But what if you were seen? That would mess up mine and Ianto's past and—"

"Oh I'll be careful Jack. Mark my words on that," the Doctor said, "but it seems that Myfanwy would make a nice team member of the new Torchwood."

"Well Ianto would be glad that she survived and was safe," Jack replied and it was almost funny how obvious he wanted the Doctor to do this, not just for Ianto but for himself as well.

"Then come on. We decided what city Torchwood will be in and now we need to find ourselves a pterodactyl. This-oh wait."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched the Doctor spin back and forth, looking down the row of the Library that they were currently in. "What is it Doctor?"

"You don't happen to remember where the entrance was do you?"

Suddenly glaring, Jack said, "I swear if you've gotten us lost—"

"We're not lost! I know exactly where we're going!" the Doctor cried, began to walk away.

As Jack reluctantly followed him, he muttered, "If we are lost you will never hear the end of it from me. Two thousand year will have past and I still won't hesitate to remind you of the time you got us lost in your own library."

The Doctor gave a huff but didn't turn around or make a comment to that as they continued moving through the library. When they finally got back to the consol room, it appeared that no one else was up and moving around so they couldn't have been gone for that long despite the fact it practically felt like days.

It was easier than Jack had expected to actually find Myfanwy. Granted, there weren't many pterodactyls in the twenty-first century so when the Tardis put out a scan for one that certainly made it a bit easier.

The Doctor also rendered the Tardis invisible when they went to attract the pterodactyl and Jack expected it to be a little more than hard to get her into the Tardis. There was also the problem of if the Tardis would scare her off as well. Nevertheless, she seemed to recognize Jack's sent.

Myfanwy barreled through the door causing Jack to fall flat on his back. As the Doctor shut the doors, the pterodactyl made several sounds that were probably meant to show her thankfulness and gratitude but honestly only grated at Jack's ears.

"Stupid bird," muttered Jack but he still couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of his lips.

After Myfanwy finally got off of him, Jack asked the Doctor to stop by a shop. They went forward a few years, just in case, and Jack dropped by to get the chocolate that he remembered Ianto always giving Myfanwy.

The store clerks probably thought him insane, what with the fact that his coat still needed repairing, being bloody and torn up, and because he kept muttering about the fact that chocolate can't be good for pterodactyls. Nevertheless, Jack left without a problem and was soon inside the Tardis again.

"You remember this? I guess it hasn't been to long for you but it's been ages for me sense I've fed you this. Come on, no point in being coy; I know you want it," said Jack.

She squawked, getting close enough for Jack to break off a piece and throw it over to her. Myfanwy easily caught it in her mouth, swallowing it happily. She filled up a great deal of the consol room and they were quite lucky that the Tardis was bigger on the inside.

It wasn't long after that when Amy and Rory came into the room. Amy froze and Rory took several steps back as she turned on them.

"Uh, Doctor, there's a uh . . . pterodactyl in the consol room," Rory said uneasily.

"Her name is—" Jack tried to get out but was interrupted when someone said it for him.

"Myfanwy!" cried out Ianto, appearing behind Amy and Rory. He quickly moved past them to her and began to stroke her beak, his eyes wide in surprise.

Jack honestly didn't know how Ianto could know this pterodactyl was actually _the_ Myfanwy but then again it wasn't like they knew very many pterodactyls that liked chocolate.

Finally, Ianto turned to look at Jack and the Doctor. "How did you find her?"

"We went back to when the Hub blew up and found her there. It actually wasn't to hard. The Doctor felt that Torchwood just wouldn't be Torchwood without this great bird flying around," Jack replied.

Ianto couldn't help but role his eyes at that and then continued to softly stroke Myfanwy's beak. She let Amy and Rory get fairly close but it was clear it would take a bit longer before they could get close enough to pet her.

Jack looked on, sadness creeping into his eyes. He was thankful of this, very much so, but how long would he have? He needed to talk to Ianto about this; he knew that, because he at least might know how much longer he would live. Just because he survived the 456 incident didn't mean he would other events. Nevertheless Jack wasn't going to dampen any one's mood just yet and when Ianto's eyes wondered back over to Jack, the sadness was completely gone once more.

"So," said Jack, "Any of you ever been to Liverpool?"

* * *

**AN: Thinking of making this a three part, at the very least it'll have two parts, **_**Finding **__**Jack**_** and **_**Torchwood **__**Reborn**_** and hopefully you'll all like this new Torchwood as it develops. Thank you to the new reviews, favoriters, and followers. I'm truly loving writing this.**


	12. Torchwood Reborn: Info Goes A Long Way

After explaining everything, they arrived at Liverpool. As they walked out and onto this future Earth, Ianto convinced Myfanwy to stay in the Tardis by giving her the rest of the chocolate and then closed the doors of the Tardis behind him.

"It's so strange seeing aliens here," Amy said looking around. "Look at all of them! It's amazing!"

"The buildings! They still look similar to the ones back in our time," Rory said, a bit surprised.

"Well of course! The British are quite proud of their traditional buildings. Things will look quite similar minus the many aliens and the new and improved technology," the Doctor said.

Ianto bent down slightly to look at the cars and then quickly looked upwards. "They aren't touching the ground! I feel like I'm in the second Back to the Future movie."

"Since when have you seen the Back to the Future movies?" asked Jack with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"It was on the Tele alright? There was nothing else interesting on," muttered Ianto with a slight pout to his lips.

Jack chuckled as they continued walking around. Many of the aliens were dressed in human like clothes, made slightly different to fit their different bodies. Jack suspected it was to make the humans fill better and not the other way around.

As they moved, the Doctor commented, "Currently a little over fifty percent of the prisoners in this time are aliens and most of those aliens are innocent."

"But then why are they in jail?" asked Ianto.

"Fear above all else. Certain ones have different customs and sometimes those can scare people. You should see the Darveins," the Doctor replied.

"Even in the fifty-first century they used that word," said Jack. "The real meaning behind it is probably lost to time though. People said it meant 'two-worlds' as in the person was from two different species. It was considered an honor."

"You're not far off Jack. Its original meaning was simpler though, Halfling. And in this day and age," said the Doctor, his face turning slightly sour, "it is considered one of the worst insults. Later on, yes it will be an honor, because people say you _belong_ to two worlds. But for now, it means that you belong to none."

"So not everything is perfect," said Amy.

The Doctor nodded. "Earth is flourishing but people are still finding it hard to let go of the old ways. The governments especially are corrupt with these kinds of people. They'll be lucky to have Torchwood here."

"So I'm a Darvein? Right?" questioned Ianto. Thankfully, he didn't seem troubled by this, only curious.

Jack sighed and then finally nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are but it's doubtful anyone would figure that out about you."

The mood dampened by this, it was later lightened again as they moved through the streets. But then again, they were in the center of Liverpool. Though prejudice was high, it was less obvious than in the worse parts of the city.

After a while, Jack said, "How about you guys go have some fun. Eat out, look to see what new landmarks they have."

"And where are you going?" asked Amy.

"Just to look around some more but I think Rory's feet might be a bit tired. Enjoy some new delicacy. I'm sure there's plenty," Jack said.

"Not a bad idea," said the Doctor. "You can't come here without trying something to eat. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us Jack? Then we could all go out looking together."

"It's alright. Ianto, you can go with them or come with me."

"I'll go with you," said Ianto. "I could do with a bit more walking."

"Then it's settled. Meet back at the Tardis in say, an hour or two?" questioned the Doctor.

Jack nodded. "Sure, we'll see you later then."

As the Doctor, Amy, and Rory turned around and began walking back, Jack continued to walk forward, Ianto following behind.

"You wanted them to leave didn't you," Ianto eventually said as the distance between the two groups grew.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jack, glancing over.

"You want to see how bad it really is but you didn't want to drag any of them into it," Ianto replied.

"Yep," Jack simply said, continuing to walk forward.

Moving through the streets, the buildings slowly became dirtier and the people less well off. Every street they went down, every alley way they turned onto, it gradually became worse and worse. As they continued down, Jack noticed that they were being followed, as Ianto did as well. Ianto looked to Jack, to see what he would do. As Jack so far did nothing, neither did Ianto.

Eventually, they turned down a side street, one that was empty. They slowed their walk. They let the man catch up. He was over some other world, with pinkish skin and red hair. When he got close enough, he pulled out a knife.

"Turn around, quickly," he said, his voice shaking.

Jack slowly turned around, the knife being pointed into his back. It wasn't like a traditional knife, the blade being made of energy rather than steel.

"You too or I'll cut your friend," he said, gesturing towards Ianto.

Ianto did as well, both his and Jack's calm expressions causing the man to take a small step back.

"So what's your story then? Come here, looking for work perhaps? Or maybe you were abandoned by your crew. It's hard to say unless you tell us," said Jack.

"Hey! I'm the one who's asking the questions around here!" cried out the guy. Jack and Ianto simply raised their eyebrows. "I have a knife! Can't you see?"

"I see it quite well but it's your only weapon. Two of us, one of you, you must be quite desperate," Ianto said. "So tell us, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? Everyone knows that unless you're already well off you get stuck in these ends. You gotta fend for yourself and the only jobs you can get are the worst of the worst!" The man looked at them again. "Where are you from anyway? It must be the same as it is here."

"I'm sure it is but we're from . . . quite a ways away," Jack replied with a shrug.

The man was confused, frantic, and Jack was prepared when he lunched forward. Grabbing the man's forearm and locking his position, Ianto reached over and easily plucked the knife away.

"I would suggest attacking people one on one and keeping more weapons," said Ianto.

Jack grabbed the shirt and pulled it down around where the arm was. An intricate tattoo was found. "This most certainly was made here, on Earth. What does it mean?" asked Jack.

"You don't know? You honestly don't know?" asked the man.

"Enlighten us," Ianto replied.

"You can't be serious! No one works alone here. Whatever you bring in you bring to your family and everyone gets equal shares."

"You mean a gang?" asked Jack.

"Our gangs are our families! There's no one else," he said.

"Interesting," murmured Jack. He threw the man off of him, letting him stumble. "Go on then. Run to your _family_."

"You're just letting me go? Just like—"

"I would leave before he changes his mind," Ianto interrupted.

The man stumbled again before he ran away, Jack and Ianto watching after him. Ianto toyed with the knife, turning it on and off curiously. Glancing over towards Jack, he asked, "So why did you let him go?"

"He's harmless. Besides, he might be telling the truth. It'll take a while to get fully accustomed to this century and we really don't know how bad it is. Stealing might be a crime but sometimes that's the only way to stay alive," said Jack.

"You said he was harmless. Why?"

"I could see it in his eyes. Yes, he was desperate but he didn't want to kill anyone. Those eyes were quite kind . . . and sad. He just didn't want to starve. If I had anything on me I would've given it to him all the same," Jack replied. "Come on now, let's start heading back to the others. I just wanted to get a taste of what it was like out here."

Ianto didn't follow however as Jack began to walk away. When Jack turned around a smirk was clear on his lips as he asked, "Would you like to stay in this deserted alleyway or would you prefer joining the Doctor and his companions for some food?"

"Food sounds nice," Ianto replied with a simple smile. "I just want to know what it is that's eating away at you."

"I don't know what you mean," Jack said smoothly.

Ianto rolled his eyes at that, walking up to Jack and slipping his hands into his pockets. "You know exactly what I mean. You're good, you've always been good, but I've had time to figure out how to see through it all. That and when you thought no one was looking I was."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"Jack, ever since you got Myfanwy, you keep giving me these glances like I'm going to drop dead," Ianto replied. "I'm fine Jack. I really am."

"I know you are but it's just . . . it's just that you said forever."

Now Ianto was frowning. "I did. What of it?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't make promises you couldn't keep," Jack simply replied, his mouth set into a thin line.

"But I haven't."

"What?"

"I said what I meant. I'd rather not spend eternity alone anyway," Ianto replied.

"But Tardises die! And what if—"

"If you completely obliterate them, yes," Ianto said with a small chuckle. "Of course, now that I know what I am maybe I can learn to defend myself, my own personal shield. Besides as long as my body is intact I can always return to it. That and I can survive even without the body. My conscience can live on."

"But what if—"

"No what ifs. We'll get to that when we have to," Ianto said. When he still saw the doubt in Jack's eyes, Ianto continued. "Mother told me that you'll never be alone. Never because I'll always be here for you. When I said forever I meant forever."

Jack blinked several times before he finally said, "Are you serious?"

"Why would I be lying to you?" questioned Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, Jack let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and a small smile began to bloom on his face.

"See, I would never lie to you about something like this. You will never be alone again. I'll make sure of that," Ianto replied. He gave Jack a quick kiss and then quickly began walking back down the street. "Come on Jack. Let's see what the Doctor's been up to."

Now Jack followed and he couldn't help but smile, the worry now gone. If Ianto hadn't spotted him looking, then Jack didn't know how long he would've been worrying about this whole incident. This new information helped wipe away the pain that had been eating at Jack's heart.

"So you really won't leave?" asked Jack as they continued to walk.

Ianto couldn't help but smile more. "How many times must you ask? I will give you the same answer as always. Forever."

They met with up with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory before they got back to the Tardis. Jack and Ianto let Amy and Rory, though really just Amy, do all the talking. She talked about a little carnival they'd come across and the food they'd tried and the accessories they'd seen. Jack nor Ianto mentioned their little excursion or conversation and no one asked.

However, the Doctor could tell that Jack was certainly much lighter than he had last seen him. He was of course curious as to how Ianto could be immortal, because what else could cheer up Jack and drive out his pain? Nevertheless, the Doctor kept this to himself, deciding that letting it all rest would be for the best.

They all stopped by the Tardis to check on Myfanwy who seemed to be doing well, just a bit bored. After going back out to get a quick fish for her to cheer her up, they went out to dinner. The Doctor had simply messed with an ATM, the machine looking quite different but utterly quite similar to ones in the past.

It was during that dinner that Jack asked something.

"Do you mind if you drop me off over in London?" asked Jack. "You all can stay here and enjoy the nightlife. I just need to talk to someone."

"I will as long as you don't cause any trouble," the Doctor replied.

"Me? Trouble? I have absolutely no idea what you mean Doctor," Jack said with a wolfish grin.

Later that night, it really wasn't to hard to figure out if the Prime Minister or any other important leader was meeting tonight. You just had to follow the noise protestors and camera men. Jack had realized that rebuilding Torchwood wouldn't be the biggest challenge. Trying to make the government accept it would be.

Torchwood had originally been established by Queen Victoria but when it was destroyed, Jack doubted that the government really thought that much of it nowadays.

When Jack got to Westminster, he slipped out the information that he needed to get past all the security. He didn't know what that information was. He just knew he was thankful for psychic paper. Jack had slipped it from the Doctor before he'd left but he'd return it of course.

Whoever he was pretending to be at the moment must've been important as they kept saying sir and pointed him in different directions. Despite so many years, Westminster still looked the same. Jack made his way to a building and walked in, quickly going through where everything was in his head. He hadn't been here in a long time.

As he got closer to the area where the Prime Minister was currently in a meeting, someone finally walked in front of him and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"No one important," replied Jack, easily slipping past him and towards the doors that held the meeting.

As he walked in, he wasn't sure exactly what expression he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting a man to stand up and say, "Captain Jack Harkness, this is a surprise."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it sounds as if you were expecting me."

"We simply saw you in the security cameras and then did an ID by your face. Believe us, it was surprising seeing you walk in," the man replied, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Funny way of showing it," muttered Jack, grabbing an empty chair and sitting down without invitation. "Are you the Prime Minister?"

The man from before sat down, brushing off his suit. "That would be me."

"Good. Now have you actually read up on the history of this nation you run or no?" asked Jack.

"If you're wondering if I know about Torchwood, that would be a yes," the Prime Minister said. "You know, you're supposed to be dead."

"It's almost funny how many times I've heard people say that," muttered Jack. "Anyway, I'm showing up again because you need help."

"Who says we need help?" a woman asked, her lips pursing as she looked Jack up and down.

"I do. Only recently aliens have been free to come here. How many crimes have already happened? How many riots? How many experts that you've found out don't _really_ know that much? Trust me, you need some help," Jack replied.

That seemed to put everyone in a bad mood and the Prime Minister said, "Well what if we don't want your help? Besides, I could throw your ass in jail right now."

"Well you could but I know someone who's good at getting past a few guards and security," Jack said with a small shrug. "And I'm not asking for your permission."

"Then why have you even come?" asked the man.

"To inform you that Torchwood will be reborn and also that I would like to work with you."

"With us?"

"Face it, if you've really looked you'll know I'll help all I can but the moment you try to take control you'll get nothing," said Jack.

"This is a different age Captain—"

"Yes, one in which I have experience and can help. But only if you allow me," Jack replied.

For a moment, the entire room was silent until finally someone else asked, "What if we said no?"

"Then I guess I'll go somewhere else. Maybe they'll be more appreciative of our help," said Jack. "Maybe Germany, France . . . _America_—"

"Those bloody yanks don't need you," the Prime Minister suddenly interrupted.

"So you do admit you need me," Jack said.

"No," the Prime Minster replied stiffly and smoothly. "I simply think your talents would be wasted over there."

"Then we're in agreement. You leave us alone, we'll leave you alone, and we'll help when you need it," said Jack.

"How do we know you can trust you?" some else asked. "If you really have some much knowledge, how do we know we can trust you?"

"Because I have no reason to," Jack simply replied. "For now, you might not believe me but certainly in time you shall. Good bye gentlemen."

Once again, the Prime Minister stood up. "That's it? Just waltz in here, say a few words, and leave?"

"I told you, to inform you of Torchwood's rebuilding and that I'd like to work with you. Don't worry, I'll be in touch," Jack said, turning and leaving the room.

"Should I have someone go after him?"

The Prime Minister slowly shook his head. "No because as much as I hate to admit it, Torchwood is exactly something we need now."


	13. Torchwood Reborn: Going With The Flow

Jack had known that rebuilding Torchwood wouldn't be easy. This time they had to do it completely from scratch. Of course, having the Doctor helping out certainly made things a bit easier. To the Doctor, Amy and Rory, they weren't there all the time and Jack didn't blame them. They did need a break every once in a while.

Every time they came back though it was less time since they had last seen everyone than it was for Jack and Ianto. A building, in between the nicer part of Liverpool and the worse part, had been left to rot for some time so Jack had gotten it.

Really, fixing everything wasn't that hard. It was just taking a while. The main reason they had taken this building though, despite its condition, was the large basement it had underneath. The Doctor had blown out more areas for more room as well using some type of device. Jack really wanted to get his hands on whatever it was but the Doctor sadly wouldn't let him near it.

Though the building on the outside still might not look brand new, the first floor had been taken care of by Ianto Jones. There was only one other floor, beside the basement levels, and for the moment it was completely empty. Ianto wasn't sure what he was going to do with it but he was sure he'd think of something.

The Doctor had suggested using a lawyer office as their front. Jack was completely against the idea but Ianto had been thinking about it. They didn't necessarily have to use it as a front for one thing and it was another way to help others. They didn't just have to capture the true murderers behind certain crimes but also defend the ones that were wrongly prosecuted. It was a nice idea.

Still, as much as Ianto liked the idea, he wasn't going to force it onto Jack, at least not for a while. First they simply needed to get everything set up and finished.

When Ianto wasn't working underground though, he often found himself standing by the front door, simply watching people and aliens pass by. Yes, he had worked for Torchwood but it was still amazing, seeing them walking side by side.

Well, maybe not exactly side by side. It was clear that aliens and humans interacted as little as possible though Ianto occasionally saw some nicer people. For both species though, the Darvein was like the plague.

Ianto was sure that the other species were now use to their species mixing with others. They probably just didn't like the idea of mixing with humans. Being a Darvein also seemed like a disgrace in a certain way as well. It really was horrible.

Ianto would remind himself that it wouldn't always be like this though. He remembered how by Jack's time it was a proud thing to be a Darvein but it would take a while until they got to that level. It was odd though, having a name for himself now.

Ianto had always thought of himself as human, and human he still was but now there was another name that people might plaster to him. He did feel proud to be part Tardis; it was just odd there now being a specific name for what he was. Though most other Darveins were probably a lot simpler as in one human parent and one alien one.

Often, he wondered what else made him different from being human. He remembered how Mother had once said that he might be able to do the same thing as the cloaking device, not disappear just become unnoticed. However, he constantly tried different ways but nothing really seemed to work. Ianto also wondered if he could step through space or time at all.

Though Ianto was an already grown man, he was still practically an infant as far as Tardises were concerned. If he ever got the chance to move through space and time, it would probably be years from now.

Something Ianto already had, and knew he already had, was simply his knowledge though. One day, he was using it fully and freely down in the basement. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were going to be gone for a few minutes and Jack was currently in a lower level, setting up his office.

The Doctor had brought back a lot of equipment for them. Some were things like tracking devices and scanning equipment. A lot of it was also chemistry related, being able to breakdown different compounds and make new ones. Already they had computers set up with data that went way into the past and even a bit into the future. Some of the equipment was a bit futuristic as well, even for that time period.

Still, there were parts left over and there had been unwanted tubing and wiring left over when they'd first gotten the place among other items.

Now Ianto fiddled with them, some unconscious part of him realizing what he was doing while the conscious part of him remained unaware of this. He intertwined wires together, took apart computer chips and put them together in different ways again.

When the Doctor came back, Ianto went back to cleaning up areas and moving things around to compensate for new equipment. When the Doctor left again, Ianto went back to his little project that he really had no idea where he was going with it.

Jack came out from the lower levels at one part and sat over by Ianto as he messed with it. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "So what have you been up to? I've seen you working on that for a while."

"I really have no idea. I'm just putting everything into places that seem right and fit," Ianto replied.

Jack chuckled and stood back up. "Well don't shock yourself."

"I won't," muttered Ianto with a light laugh. As he sat there, he wondered why he was really doing this but finally shrugged and went on ahead. He thought about later actually putting it into something and seeing if it did anything later.

Days passed, soon over a week and the place was really getting the feel of being Torchwood. It didn't look very much like the other Torchwood, for one it was a lot cleaner but that was just because there wasn't anyone to mess it up at the moment. The design was different too.

Not everything was on Torchwood's first basement level, different equipment spread out between the first and second. The second level had a higher ceiling but the first was still big enough for Myfanwy to fly around freely. Jack's office had already been established on the second one but there was still no place to sleep for them.

Currently the Tardis acted as their bed space, which Jack wasn't to happy about because Ianto wouldn't allow him to do anything in there. However, the Tardis couldn't be their own personal apartment all the time and with all the space the Doctor had helped them create it would make sense to make a room somewhere.

Now that great lengths of time had passed, Ianto had more time to fiddle with the little project. Without much reason, Ianto went over to one of the computers and began inputting it into the system. He did it so that even if it somehow messed up it wouldn't infect the other computers.

As Ianto continued to input it into the system, Jack came up to him and leaned down, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatcha' up to?"

"Just messing with something," Ianto replied.

"What do you mean? This looks like something quite serious you're working on yet you say you're just messing with it?" questioned Jack.

"I'm just using my instinct. In all honesty I've never done this before. I've always had it but I've just always had to hide my knowledge and instinct, make sure no one got suspicious. Now it doesn't really matter does it? I just felt like trying something new," said Ianto.

Jack watched as Ianto finished with what he was doing. Ianto snipped one last wire and then turned to Jack. "No idea what this will do but I guess we'll see. Maybe it'll end up I have a knack for technology or maybe not."

Ianto stood up and went to the keyboard and monitor of the computer. Clicking a few icons on the desktop, he got to where he wanted and clicked on one last item.

"Hello sir."

Ianto and Jack both rapidly jumped away from the computer, both looking at each other.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Jack.

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know."

"Excuse me but is there a problem?" the voice asked again.

"That is coming from the computer right? It's not just me," said Jack.

"Well I can hear it too if you're asking me but the speakers weren't on or anything," Ianto replied.

"Of course not, I turned them on. What are your names?" questioned the voice.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "I could be wrong but did you just create an artificial intelligence?"

"Those are incredibly complicated though. Besides, in the twenty-first century an artificial intelligence hadn't been created yet," Ianto replied.

"Will you tell me your names? If not that's alright. What's my name?" asked the voice.

"Uh, I don't really know," Ianto said. "I wasn't exactly planning on making an artificial intelligence."

The voice seemed to almost sigh as it said, "That is alright then. Could you perhaps tell me where I am? Wait-no I've got it. Liverpool, yes that's where we are."

"How can you tell that?" asked Jack.

"I went into the archives. It also said Torchwood used to be located in London, Glasgow, and Cardiff. There also used to be one in India and another went missing. How can an entire base go missing?" asked the voice.

"Still don't know. I guess we'll never really find it," Jack replied.

At that moment, the sound of the Tardis arriving once more came and the Doctor stepped out along with Amy and Rory. They seemed to be carrying a type of camera security system.

"Jack, Ianto, what are you doing just standing around a computer?" asked the Doctor.

"Is that your names? Which is which? Is Jack my creator; is it Ianto?"

For a moment the Doctor stood shocked and then dropping everything, Amy just barely able to catch most of it as the TimeLord ran over and began to run his sonic screwdriver over the computer.

"There's no need to do that. Here," said the voice, opening up all sorts of files onto the computer's monitor. Right in front of them, they watched as the voice showed the basic workings of its being and any other information it could get. Ianto couldn't help but blink several times, finding it very hard to believe that he had created such a thing.

"Amazing," whispered the Doctor. "Artificial intelligences have been worked on for years but the first fully operational one isn't created until a few decades away."

"Oops," muttered Ianto.

The Doctor spun around. "You mean you created him?"

"I kind of did, yes. I was bored," Ianto replied with a shrug.

"Fantastic! How did you do it?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know! I just . . . let myself flow, did what felt natural I suppose," Ianto said.

"This is just—"

"Amazing, fantastic, brilliant, yes we already heard you Doctor," Jack said. "What I want to know is what are we going to do with it?"

"What do you mean?" questioned the Doctor.

"It's alright. I understand," the voice suddenly said. "I've just gone through seven hundred and nine fictional books where artificial intelligences are the enemy. I would understand if you wanted to destroy me."

For a moment, Jack seemed confused and then turned to the Doctor and asked, "What are books doing on our database?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I thought you might like some light reading."

Jack rolled his eyes and then looked over at Ianto. "What do you think we should do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you created it didn't you?"

"May I suggest something," the Doctor suddenly said. "Maybe this is what you need. He could help a lot, especially with guiding you on a mission so you wouldn't need someone at home. He could be your techy."

"I'm a boy?" asked the voice.

"Well no-I mean-well if you wanted to be-" Ianto tried, not sure exactly what to say. "You're a computer so you don't actually have a gender."

"I know that but I can have a preferred pronoun can I not?" asked the voice.

Ianto sighed and then nodded. He silently vowed never to randomly mess with anything technological ever again. He did not want to deal with this again. Still, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the creature that he'd created himself. Ianto was of course a bit wary, unsure if it was really safe to have an A.I. What if it got out of control? What if it turned against them? At the same time though, the Doctor was right in the fact that it-he-whatever! could end up being pretty useful.

The A.I. was extremely curious and polite and Ianto couldn't help but find it a bit funny how out of all the personalities he could've created he created that one. The A.I.'s politeness and utter understanding was so strange, especially seeing as it had just been created though.

"If you want to be referred to as a he you can," said Ianto.

"Alright." The voice paused. "Or maybe I'll be a she. Hmm, I'm not sure which I would prefer."

"Take your time," the Doctor said with a grin. "You'll have to have a name of course to. We can't just call you it, he, she, A.I, or whatever."

"Oh. A name. This is troublesome," the voice murmured. "What should it be?"

"Well I guess it partially depends on your preferred pronoun though I guess it can honestly be anything you want," Jack said.

Ianto imagined that a human would probably nod in agreement at this but for the A.I. it was just silence. Jack was looking at Ianto, a slight wonder in his eyes. Finally Ianto had to ask, "What? What is it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"You're looking at me in utter amazement. Why?"

"Well you did just create an A.I. from scratch. It is a bit incredible," Jack replied.

Ianto wasn't use to being incredible. Yeah, this wasn't the first time someone had called him amazing but this was probably the first time he felt like he honestly deserved a word like that. He'd always been the tea boy who had a few surprising skill sets and liked to know everything he possibly could.

But he'd never really thought of himself as amazing.

"What about Morgan?"

Ianto had to take a few moments to remember who was talking and then couldn't help but laugh because it was such an ordinary name for such an unordinary thing. "You'd like Morgan?" asked Ianto.

"Sure," said the voice. "Unless that is not an acceptable name."

"Of course it's acceptable. Morgan the A.I, the newest member of Torchwood," Jack said, shaking his head.

The Doctor grinned. "Well Morgan, you truly are amazing. And Ianto, you're bloody brilliant for creating him."

"Actually I think I would prefer the pronoun 'she'," Morgan suddenly said. "And which one is Ianto?"

"Uh, me," Ianto finally admitted. "And that's Jack."

"Very nice to meet you both then," Morgan said. "And who are those two?"

She was of course referring to Amy and Rory who had been silent the entire time.

"Those are Amy and Rory. They're companions of the Doctor," Jack said, motioning towards the Doctor.

"Um, hello," Amy said. "If you're using the pronoun she then shouldn't you have a more feminine voice though? Right now, it's just neutral and very robotic."

"I can fix that," the Doctor said and quickly ran his sonic screwdriver over the machine. "There, try it out."

"How does this-oh, that is different," Morgan said, her voice now not so robotic. "I do like this."

The Doctor grinned. "Good, always glad to help. Now, Amy and Rory, come help me set up the new security system."

Ianto started to follow but Jack clapped him on the back and said, "I'll help them. You get acquainted with your new daughter."

"Daughter!? She's a computer!"

"Yes, but you are her creator so you might as well be her father. Go on daddy. Get acquainted with your Morgan," said Jack with a grin.

Ianto simply glared daggers at Jack's back knowing full well that the man had simply wanted to tease him with the word 'daddy' and he probably hadn't wanted to bother with messing with the A.I. himself.

Shaking his head he turned back to the computer. Before he could say anything though, Morgan said, "To be a father one must be biologically related is that not correct?"

"Well not necessarily. A father is usually just a male figure that raises a child," said Ianto. "Of course, I did create you so I guess that's another way I could be your father."

"You don't sound like you're very pleased about that," Morgan commented. She didn't seem sad, just curious.

"It's not that. It's just . . . it doesn't matter if I created you or not, I've never seen myself as a very fatherly figure. I like kids, not that you really are one, but I just can't see myself raising one."

"That's alright. I'll just call you Mr. Ianto or sir," said Morgan.

Ianto chuckled slightly at her. "You can simply call me Ianto. No need to be so formal."

"Alright," Morgan said. "I look forward to working with you and Jack. I'll take it he's the Captain Jack Harkness I found in the database?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes, he is. Is there anything you want me to tell you about Torchwood?"

"No need, I've already read on everything about Torchwood, unless there is anything that is specifically meant for another computer," said Morgan.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "What? Not surprised by any of the crap we've gone through all these years?"

"The only thing I could possibly be surprised about is that you're still here," Morgan replied.

Frowning, Ianto responded, "But you should know that I'm part Tardis. Jack was supposed to add that to my bio in the database."

"He did. I'm talking about your mentality, and Jack's for that matter as well," Morgan said. "From what I've already learned about humans from the databases I would've thought that you would've been completely broken by now."

"I have been broken, many times but I pull myself together."

Ianto could almost imagine Morgan tilting her head to the side. "What keeps you living? It would appear from the information that humans especially fight to survive when they have something to live for. What could help you to pull through? It must be very important after everything that has happened to you."

"He is," murmured Ianto, giving a quick glance over to Jack who was on the other side of the room.

For a moment there was silence and Ianto wondered if Morgan was done talking with him but then she finally said, "I think what I'm feeling is impressed. Yes, I'm extremely impressed with you Ianto, even if you aren't fully human. I'm not sure if any other human could've made it this far in your place."

"Thank you, but I'm not done yet, not even close. If you've seen Torchwood history then you know that nothing is ever easy."

"Yes, but I believe you'll pull through it all," replied Morgan.

Ianto couldn't help but give a small smile to that. Having Morgan's reassuring words and confidence did strangely help Ianto, even if she was an A.I. And of course Ianto would always pull through as well.

He'd pull through anything for Jack.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Torchwood Reborn: Gwen's Legacy

A month passed before Jack seemed fully happy with how Torchwood was. Myfanwy had finally been allowed to move from the Tardis to the new base and the first few days had been a bit testy on everyone. However, she slowly started to enjoy it quite a lot, especially the fish that Ianto got her. Liverpool wasn't as close to the sea as Cardiff was, obviously, but that didn't stop Ianto from getting Myfanwy's favorite food.

There was a backroom to Jack's office that they were now using as a bedroom. Though Ianto had owned a flat, he'd practically lived at Torchwood anyway so there really wasn't any difference now.

The upstairs to the building was still undone though and it was really the only part that was. The first floor wasn't exactly done either but everything had been placed so that it could be turned into anything at a moment's notice and it was still very clean.

Morgan was fitting in quite well to, really being quite a lot of help, especially when Jack was trying to sneak off with any extra cake they had. Nevertheless, now that the building of it was done, Torchwood had to really get started.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory didn't come as often anymore, knowing that what Ianto and Jack were doing was really important. The Tardis remained in Ianto's dreams so he was lucky in still having a connection with his mother though.

As time passed, the first few months were a bit more troublesome, just trying to get use to everything and how different it was than it had been before. There was a lot more sending people back home that had crash landed here or gone through the hole in space. There were also many times that they had to corporate with the police, explaining to them that certain murders or incidents were impossible if the current suspect had really done it.

Of course, the stranger cases and murders now began going to Torchwood which made things easier. The police department didn't seem to be to happy about this but those people at Westminster must've actually listened to Jack because the police department didn't do anything except complain.

Having Morgan was a lot more helpful as well. She maintained the base and made sure Myfanwy didn't decide to chew on any equipment while at the same time sending information that was needed for any current case. She was also a lot of help when they needed to track down a suspect or culprit.

As it soon reached a year, the Doctor came back once more, this time alone.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" asked Jack.

"Out having a little time to themselves," the Doctor said. "I decided to come over and see how everything was."

"Different," Ianto replied, "but we're hanging in there."

"You know, it would probably help if you had someone else," said the Doctor.

"I know," Jack responded. "We just haven't really found the right person."

The Doctor nodded. "If you don't mind me saying so, I think it's because you're basing it to much on the former members, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato. You'll never find another member if you're just trying to find another one of them. There never will be another one of them, or at least there shouldn't be but you know what I mean."

"Yes, it is harder letting go of the past than I had expected it to be," Ianto replied.

"I'll take that to mean you looked up on your family and Gwen," said the Doctor.

Ianto said, "Yes, but only far enough to know that they had an alright life. I didn't look into their descendants. In all honesty, I'm surprised I was lucky enough for them all to have a fairly good life."

They went on to discuss more of their work and later Jack asked the Doctor if he would like to join them for dinner. "It's not much," Jack said, "but it might be nice, dining with friends for once."

The Doctor smiled, "That sounds like an excellent idea!"

Ianto made the Doctor a cup of tea and himself and Jack grabbed a beer. All they had was take-out (even this far in the future and they had kept that beautiful idea) but it was surprisingly nice. Somehow they got lucky and nothing called Jack or Ianto away too.

They also talked less about work at that point and simply the universe. Jack and the Doctor told different stories, showing the beauty of the worlds they had seen and Ianto listened with great curiosity. Morgan listened as well but stayed silent, letting them have their time together.

When they finished dinner, the Doctor carefully set his cup of tea down and stood up.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later then," the Doctor said still smiling.

For just a second, Ianto seemed to notice that Jack's look faltered. He didn't know why and it was so quick that a part of him didn't believe he had seen it but he was sure he had.

Jack said, "I'll see you around Doctor. Tell Amy and Rory we said hi."

"Of course I will."

The Doctor walked over to his Tardis. Before he flew off, Ianto gave a loving touch to the wood and said_, I'll see you later then Mother. Keep care of your TimeLord_.

_And you of your Captain. Good bye Ianto Jones_, replied the Tardis.

Ianto stepped back, signaling that he was done speaking with her and the Doctor nodded, giving one last smile. He then hopped into his Tardis and that familiar sound was made once more.

When they were gone, Ianto turned to Jack and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't understand."

"When he said I'll see you later, you seemed shocked by this. What's so important about that phrase?" asked Ianto.

A small sad smile came across Jack's face. "I suppose it's because you've never travelled with the Doctor. Not for an extended period of time anyway. If you had you would've noticed."

"Noticed what?" asked Ianto.

"He says goodbye so often, but he always comes back afterwards. It's when he says I'll see you later that you know that's the last time you'll ever see him. The Doctor hates goodbyes, so he simply makes it so that it always seem like he'll come back."

"What? That was his goodbye! How dare he! After everything that's happened, you should get more of a goodbye than that," Ianto said angrily. As he said this, in his mind he also noted that this was the first time the Tardis had said goodbye to him, the exact opposite of the Doctor.

"It's alright. Besides, I'd rather this be our goodbye than what was to be his last goodbye. At least this time I get to see him happy one last time," said Jack. "I'm more worried about you not seeing the Tardis again."

"It's alright. I still have a connection with her. I may not be able to directly talk to her but she's always there, watching over me and myself watching over her," Ianto replied. "I still don't think the Doctor should've done that though."

Jack smiled, "No matter, he's gone and now there's just us and Torchwood."

Nodding, Ianto said, "Well then, I think the Doctor was right. We do need to finally get another member."

"But who?" asked Jack.

Ianto shrugged. "Don't know but I think we'll know them when we see them."

Weeks passed and life returned to its usual state for them now. One day, Ianto sat at the little counter which had now, like the past Torchwood, become a visitor's center. They still hadn't decided what to do with the second floor.

The day was young and most of the people out were the ones finishing their morning jog or on their way to work. However, as Ianto was reading the current newspaper, though newspad would be a more proper word since it now came on updates on electronic pads than actual paper (which Ianto quite missed turning through), a young man ran into the building.

"Please, you have to help me," he said quickly.

At first, Ianto only glanced over the pad but then quickly looked back up. The young man appeared to be a Darvein. He looked a lot like a Filushton with blue scales and slightly webbed fingers. However, Filushton didn't have hair and this one had quite a lot of black hair and black eyebrows. Another was the extremely human eyes he had.

Ianto stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I know you have no reason to help me but _please_, I've have to hide before they find me!" the Darvein said swiftly, his accent Welsh. He seemed worried but not to the level of panicking.

Ianto was about to direct him upstairs to hide when he noticed just how familiar he looked, the eyes, the way the nose was shaped. It was odd. For whatever reason, he felt like he should defiantly send him down, not up.

"Over there are a flight of stairs. Take them to the basement."

The man turned to where Ianto had pointed to but stopped and frowned. "What staircase?"

"Oh, sorry," said Ianto, pressing a small button under the table. A small portion of the wall moved to reveal a staircase. "There you go."

The Darvein only froze have a second before darting to the stairs, the wall then closing behind him. At that moment, a group of humans came in. Glancing over their person's, Ianto could see the knives hidden in their clothes.

"Something I can do to help you gentlemen?" asked Ianto.

"Where'd he go? Where'd the Darvein go?" asked one of them.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We saw him come in here! Now where'd he go?"

Ianto shook his head. "I honestly have no idea who you're talking about. Darveins are utterly unpredictable though. Perhaps he was able to teleport here or make a duplicate of himself. Who knows. They are sneaky creatures are they not?"

A different one came forward, still frowning however and not looking as sure as the others were starting to. "I don't know. How do we know you're not hiding him? Maybe you're a supporter of those Darveins!"

"We only have a second floor. Look up there if you must," Ianto replied, motioning them towards the stairs which they quickly ran up. Of course, there wasn't anything up there and they came down disappointed.

"Fine, you were right. But you'd say if you saw him in here," said one of the men.

"Of course. What else would I do?" Ianto replied.

Seeming satisfied but disappointed, they left. Ianto waited a few more moments before heading down to the basement. He could see the Darvein, looking around with wonder. Jack was over by the elevator that led farther down but it was clear the Darvein hadn't seen him yet.

"So, why were those guys chasing you?" asked Ianto, walking down.

"I had stolen some clothes," the Darvein replied, not looking ashamed at all. "My other clothes had gotten ruined."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and replied, "Why not just buy some?"

"I don't have any money. Besides, I stole them from those jerks and not some established business."

"Why'd you need the new clothes? Oh, don't touch that," he added gesturing to the thing the Darvein had been messing with.

"Sorry. But my old clothes got ruined because of a brawl I got into."

Ianto looked him over. "You don't exactly look beat up so it couldn't have been that bad."

The Darvein moved his clothes from over his chest to reveal broken and twisted scales that had turned an ugly black color from their natural blue. "Care to say that again?" asked the Darvein.

"My apologies," Ianto replied walking towards him. "So, tell me this then, is that why you ran away? Because you were injured?"

"No, of course not!" the Darvein replied, seeming a bit annoyed by Ianto's words. "I ran because I didn't want to fight them. There's no point in fighting wanna-be thugs. Besides, I would've just given people a reason to hate Darveins even more if I'd beat up some humans."

"You think you could've taken them all on?" asked Jack, finally coming forward and letting his presence be known.

The Darvein jumped slightly but didn't show as much surprise as others might. "I know I could've taken them all. The wounds I just showed you, which isn't all of them by the way, was caused by nine blokes. As you saw, that group was only made of five."

"So what did you do to make the other group mad?" asked Jack.

"Being born I suppose. I heard it was better in England than in Wales. Clearly it wasn't," the Darvein replied.

"So is that the only reason you came to England?" asked Ianto.

The Darvein shook his head. However he didn't elaborate on it and replied with, "What made you come here? You do have a Welsh accent. And what about you? You're American aren't you?"

Jack nodded. "Close enough. So, what's your name?"

"Phlaxyiven."

Jack blinked several times. "Do you happen to have a first name?"

The Darvein glared and said, "That is my first name. It was my father's. My last name comes from my mother though. It's Cooper."

Ianto could tell that Jack was noticing the familiar features that he had and the name Cooper brought back memories. Maybe, just maybe . . .

"Do you happen to be related to a Gwen Cooper?" asked Jack, disbelief and curiosity in his eyes.

"Probably though I honestly believed she was a myth. Grandpa always went on about the Gwen Cooper and her stories of aliens before the Earth actually knew of them. Most kids had traditional bedtime stories. I had the tales of Gwen Cooper."

Ianto and Jack looked at each other. "And. . . was anyone else mentioned in these stories?" questioned Jack.

"Uh, I think so. I know there was a Tosh something. She was always my favorite character."

"And the husband of Gwen Cooper? Was he ever mentioned?" asked Ianto.

The Darvein looked a bit confused at why they would be so interested but replied, "Rhys."

Jack started laughing and soon found he couldn't stop. "Of all the people in the world!"

"What—"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones."

His eyes went wide. "But those names were in the stories!"

"Of course, we were both great friends of Gwen's," replied Ianto.

"You I can believe being here," said Phlaxyiven, pointing to Jack. "If the stories are true then you cannot die. But you died during the 456 incident. Or was that story wrong?"

"It's kind of wrong," Ianto replied. "It's a bit hard to explain."

The Darvein nodded and then looked around. "So where am I? It makes me think of the Hub in the stories."

"This is Torchwood," said Ianto.

"What's that?"

_Interesting_, thought Jack. It would appear that Gwen had told many stories that had passed down generations but had never mentioned Torchwood.

"Well, in your stories it's where Gwen got started, at the Hub. It was Torchwood Three," said Ianto.

"It seems like all you're saying is true but why tell me this? Despite all the stories I've never heard of Torchwood so it must've been top secret, if the stories are true."

"Well we can always wipe your memory," Jack said, "or we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"You could work for us. You said that you fought off nine grown men, any other skills that could help us? If you've heard the stories then you know the kind of things we deal with," replied Jack.

"I have medical training though I never finished school," replied Phlaxyiven.

"Why didn't you?" asked Ianto.

"It involves my leaving Wales," he said and it was clear that he would speak no more on that. "However, I was nearly done. I only had a month left and I was top of my class."

Jack nodded and then asked, "So what do you think of that? Working for me Phl-Fax-Pil- how about I just call you Lax."

"It's either Phlaxyiven or Cooper. I will be called nothing else."

"Alright then Cooper. How do you feel about working for us?" asked Jack.

"I have nothing else. If you've got a place for me to sleep then fine," Cooper said.

"For now, yes, but we can set you up somewhere," said Ianto. "I'm sure we can find a flat somewhere near."

"Fine but I just have one other question yet. Is it just us three?"

In answer, Myfanwy made a loud croak from her loft as Morgan said, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Cooper."

"What was that? And you have a pterodactyl?" asked Cooper.

Ianto smiled. "That's Morgan, our A.I. That pterodactyl is Myfanwy, originally from the Cretaceous Period and after that twenty-first century Cardiff."

Cooper shook his head in amazement. "This is more amazing than any story."

"Oh I don't know, have you heard of the time Ianto was a woman?" asked Jack.

"Jack!" yelled out Ianto. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that again?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well you can't just end it there. I have to hear how this happened!" said Cooper, actually looking quite interested about this.

"Oh no! Jack, you say one more word and I'll have Morgan permanently lock up the fridge to you," Ianto replied.

"How would you do that?"

"I don't know but I'd figure out a way," said Ianto.

For the first time since being in there, Cooper gave a laugh though it quickly turned into a small grimace of pain. "You don't happen to have any medical equipment do you?"

"Of course," said Jack as he began walking towards the elevator. Cooper followed but Ianto stayed where he was, watching them go.

The moment the elevator went down, Ianto went over to the computer.

"Don't worry, I've already pulled up everything on Phlaxyiven Cooper," said Morgan.

"Thanks," Ianto said.

Ianto knew better than anybody that everyone has their secrets. However, he needed to make sure that there wasn't anything in Cooper's past that could cause trouble. Something horrible had clearly happened to Cooper and he hadn't said anything about where his current family was. Ianto just didn't know what.


	15. Torchwood Reborn: Cooper, A History

Not only would it take a while to clean Cooper up but Jack would also show him more of this new Torchwood. That meant Ianto had enough time to get all the info he needed on Cooper. Putting in the small wireless ear buds in, he started a news video that had popped up.

It started off showing a huge fire that had completely engulfed an apartment in a city downtown. The news reporter said it was Cardiff, Wales.

"Some material may not be suitable for viewers," the news caster continued.

The scene switched to seven bodies, completely scorched. One body couldn't have belonged to someone more than six or seven years old. Ianto wasn't positive, but it looked like metal rings had been melted onto their wrists and ankles; they'd been handcuffed. It made Ianto sick.

The news reporter started talking again. "Tonight, the Cooper family was murdered in their homes. It is believed that it was another Darvein hate group though there are no culprits as of yet.

"The dead include Melvench Ann Cooper, age seven; Thomas Gwen Cooper, age nineteen; Molly Diana Cooper, the mother at age fourty-one; Sdtickly Veltor, the father at age forty; Darren Vince Cooper and Fay Cooper, the grandparents at ages seventy-five and seventy-nine; and finally William Rhys Cooper, the great grandfather at age ninety-eight.

"Though autopsies haven't been performed, it would appear the entire family was tortured and then burned with their entire house.

"The only survivor of the family is Phlaxyiven Cooper, age twenty-one and the eldest of the three children. Phlaxyiven Cooper was out with friends when the incident happened and arrived on the scene only minutes after it had been called in.

"The Coopers were well known for being in the police force and have lived in Cardiff for centuries. For a long time . . ."

The reporter continued, saying all these nice things about the family and yet Ianto could see it even in the reporter's eyes, the disgust, the hatred. It made Ianto's stomach twist and turn and he could completely understand why Cooper would leave Wales.

Gwen's entire family, wiped out with just a spark. A little girl, only seven years old, murdered just because she was different. Ianto had seen so much but this was possibly one of the worst things. He wondered how Cooper could've kept going.

When Jack and Cooper came back though, Ianto's guard was completely up and the smile was already in place.

"So," said Ianto, "what do you think?"

"It's really nice, great equipment."

"Anything in particular that you need? Any personal items that you need taken here?" asked Ianto.

"Nope. Everything you see in front of you is all I have," Cooper said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start reading up on everything and get use to the equipment."

"Sure, you know the way now," said Jack.

As Cooper went back down, Jack walked over to Ianto and sat down next to him. "I know you stayed here to find out more about Cooper. So what did you find?"

"Hell," Ianto replied. "And I'm not even done yet."

The next thing Ianto looked up was Cooper's schooling. It appeared that despite everything he hadn't left Wales after the incident though he had left Cardiff. He'd started going to school elsewhere, working on being a doctor, until he was thirty. Then his dorm house had completely burned down, several others still inside.

The college had been one of the first to allow Darveins in and twelve Darveins died in the dorm house. Cooper nearly died as well.

After that, there was nothing else about Cooper. He'd disappeared off the map and, evidently, ended up in Liverpool. He would be thirty-four in a month.

"My god," whispered Jack.

"So you looked me up I see," Cooper suddenly said causing Ianto and Jack to turn around. "I'm not stupid. I knew you would at some point or another."

"Cooper I'm—"

"Sorry? You don't have to say it," replied Cooper as he interrupted Ianto. "People either hate me or feel nothing but pity for me. Clearly you don't hate Darveins. I would've been able to tell if you did. I don't think you're the pitying type either so I'd prefer it if you simply let this lie."

"You know we can't have a loose cannon on this team though. Have all your demons been laid to rest?" asked Jack.

"I think today's events should speak for themselves," replied Cooper. "I ran, not because I couldn't fight them but because I didn't want to. They were punk kids who probably did deserve a whooping but doing so wouldn't give me any pleasure.

"The people who did what they did to my family have imprisonment for life as the sentence and though I wish I could kill them with my bare hands, this is the best I can get. Anyone else, even if they are a Darvein hater, isn't them. They didn't kill my family so even if they have something against me, I don't have anything against them.

"I still wake up, screaming the names of my family. I'm not a loose cannon though. I know when to stop and when to keep going. There's a reason I went into the medical field and didn't join the police force like so many of my family."

Jack stood up and crossed his hands. "Are you sure this is the place for you then?" asked Jack.

"You kicking me out so soon?" asked Cooper.

"No, just making sure."

"Then in that case, yes, this is the place for me. Besides, if every story that was told to me was true, then you certainly have your demons on your back."

Nodding in agreement, Jack replied, "That is true."

"Then if that's it, I think I'd like to stay here. Besides, I like the pterodactyl," Cooper said.

Jack smirked and held out his hand. "Alright then, I tell you when we need you up here."

Cooper shook Jack's hand and went back down, perfectly at ease. Returning to his place next to Ianto, Jack asked, "Does everyone have to be utterly fucked up before joining Torchwood?"

"It's an unspoken requirement," replied Ianto softly. Glancing back at the monitor, he said, "She was seven Jack. Who does that to a seven year old?"

"Simply people. As much as I hate saying it, humans can be some of the sickest creatures in the universe. I suppose that's only because they can also be the most understanding and kindest creatures ever as well."

Stretching as he stood up, Ianto asked, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think he'll be fine. Besides, we needed someone with good medical training," replied Jack.

Getting up to go do whatever in his office, Ianto remained on the first floor and decided to see if there was anything that would interest Torchwood. Later that day Ianto and Jack would check out the mysterious disappearance of a fishing boat but beside that there wasn't anything else to do.

Cooper remained at the base and Morgan kept watch on him along with everything else in there.

The boat incident didn't turn up much. They eventually found it on top of a building but there weren't any anomalies that could suggest what had caused it to be moved. Back at Torchwood, Ianto would do a little more background work into the owner of the fishing boat and where he lived but still nothing came up.

All day Cooper simply worked with the equipment and practiced examining some of the other bodies. When Jack got back from the missing boat, he went down to the second level and headed to his office.

As he sat down and tried to come up with ideas on how to not do paperwork, Cooper came up and knocked on the door frame.

"So is it always this quite or is this one of the better days?" asked Cooper.

Jack shrugged. "Depends on what you think of as better days but it certainly is one of the quieter ones."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"I don't care," replied Jack, motioning towards a chair. "Any particular reason you're in here?"

"I'm just curious. Were all the stories true?"

"Probably though I don't know all the stories you've been told. I'm sure I could tell you a few that you haven't heard too," Jack said.

"Then what about Ianto?" questioned Cooper. "How is he still alive?"

"At the time he did die if you must know," replied Jack. "To Gwen, he was dead and he remained dead. However, I later discovered that he was able to bring himself back to life because he's not fully human. He's part Tardis."

"The Tardis, isn't that what the Doctor moves through the universe in? At least I think that's what it said in the archives."

Jack nodded.

"So he's a Darvein? Funny, doesn't look like one at all. No odd features to make people suspect. He's lucky I guess in that way. He's good at hiding what he feels to. If I hadn't already expected he'd look my history up I would've thought everything was alright."

Looking down at his work and then back up at Cooper, Jack said, "Is there a reason why you're talking about this?"

"I'm just curious if it ever gets better, out in the universe. If you're from the past then I wouldn't be surprised if you had also seen the future."

"I was born in it actually," Jack replied. "But I was a different man. I had a different life and now I'm me. Believe me, now is the most important thing and it doesn't change anything by thinking about the past or future. If it helps though, the future does get better."

Cooper was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, that does help a bit." More silence and then Jack could see the switch in his eyes as he put this subject behind him. "But anyway, those bodies were extremely fascinating. Very interesting and different than working on bodies given to the school. I've never gotten to look at bullet and knife wounds."

"Well, you'll get to see a lot more in the up and coming months but it's not all fun and bodies."

Cooper rolled his eyes at that one and then asked, "So, any interesting cases you're working on now?"

"Nope . . . though now that I think of it I do have something for you," Jack said. He reached into one of the draws of the desk and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Cooper. "A test drive in a way."

As he looked through the papers, Cooper commented, "These are case files."

"Yep."

"But what do you want me to do with them?" he asked. "They all look like pretty open and shut cases, most with obvious suspects."

"Yes, but I want to see if you can tell which ones are just that, open and shut, and which aren't," replied Jack, crossing his arms. "Believe me when I say a lot of cases end up being blamed on either a human, alien, or Darvein because of racial differences. I want to see if you can figure out which ones are those and which ones aren't."

Looking through ha few more of them, Cooper said, "If you go through this many cases you might as well be a law office."

"Not you to," muttered Jack.

"What's wrong with a law office?"

"Let's just say I've had way to many rows with lawyers and their so called justice. No, it's best if we stay out of that as much as possible," replied Jack. "Just go on and look at those. It's your homework for tonight."

Cooper smirked and then walked out, going through all the cases.

Jack went back to the paper work he had to do and sadly his chat with Cooper had taken less time than he had hoped. It seemed like days could've just flown by when Ianto walked in with a steaming cup of coffee and suddenly it was almost heaven. Grabbing the mug and placing it on to the desk, he took Ianto's face in between his hands and gave him a fierce kiss.

Raising an eyebrow, Ianto asked, "And what was that for?"

"I needed a distraction," replied Jack, kissing him again.

Ianto glanced over Jack's shoulder and then pulled away slightly, a smirk on his face. "Is that paperwork I see?"

"Of course not," replied Jack, pulling Ianto to him again.

He rolled his eyes in response and then asked, "Are you going to drink your coffee at all or are we just going to stand here?"

"Oh, Ianto Jones or Ianto Jones' coffee, that is a tough choice," teased Jack.

"I've gone through all the files."

Ianto jumped slightly, not expecting Cooper's voice. He tried to pull away from Jack but the man simply spun Ianto around so he could see Cooper, hands still around Ianto's waist.

"Already? Now don't lie to me rookie," said Jack.

"I'm not. I'm simply a fast reader," replied Cooper, not a hint of surprise showing on his face. He walked past them and placed two stacks of paper onto Jack's desk. Pointing to one and then the other, he added, "These are the ones that were suspicious, these are the ones that weren't."

Jack groaned slightly, looking at the added chaos to his desk.

"Need some extra help with that sir?" asked Ianto with a light smile to his face as he had gotten over the initial embarrassment.

"Oh god yes," murmured Jack, finally letting go and moving to the other side of his desk.

"I could help to," added Cooper. "Or I could at least learn a few more things."

"All you'll learn is that the government contains the nosiest people in the world and that paperwork is a bitch," Jack replied.

"So you don't want my help?" questioned Cooper.

"Now that is not what I'm saying! Any help is gladly welcomed," Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Cooper gave a snort as Ianto said, "I'll relook at these." He took the papers that Cooper had gone over before and added, "Is there anything else you need me to snatch from this black hole?"

"Very funny," muttered Jack. "Here, you can write the reply back to the Minister on these . . . _few_ letters."

"A few? How long have you been putting this off Jack?" asked Ianto. "This last one looks quite angry."

"What gave it away?"

"The ripped section around the signature and how every word seems about ready to tear through the paper," replied Ianto while rolling his eyes. "You know, you should be the one writing them back."

"You can write better, and I think he would prefer your response over mine," Jack responded.

"That you do have right," Ianto said. "Come on Cooper, I'll show you the finer ways of not pissing off a British Prime Minister."

Jack chuckled slightly though only half heartedly as he began to try and concentrate on the paperwork. The coffee was helping but he'd soon need another cup if he was going to get through everything.

Ianto got a space cleared out for himself and Cooper and began going through everything again. About halfway through, Ianto commented, "You did a good job, even made small notes as to the why they were suspicious."

"Well it doesn't do anyone any good if you just say why it's suspicious. You have to have a reason as well," replied Cooper.

Ianto smiled. "Good, you should be thinking like that. We need smart people here."

"Why are there so few people here? It seems like you need more with how busy it can sometimes get," said Cooper.

"Well we need the right people. We can't just trust anyone," replied Ianto.

"You seemed to just trust me."

Ianto sighed. "Not only are you a Cooper but you're smart and have good medical knowledge. And I don't think you were lying earlier either. Your demons have been laid to rest."

"How long has it been just the two of you here? Well four if you count Morgan and the pterodactyl."

"A little over a year. Believe me, it's been hectic and that probably won't change now that we have another warm body but it'll certainly help," replied Ianto.

Cooper nodded and then asked, "Does he always try to put off paperwork like this?"

"Oh yes, he dreads it. If I don't help out occasionally you wouldn't be able to walk in that door," Ianto said.

"Do you always help out like . . . that?" questioned Cooper with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh . . . that is-I mean—"

"I'm just wondering if you're a couple," Cooper interjected. "No need to be so embarrassed about it."

"Maybe not for you but I come from a different time. Remember? And yes, we are a couple," Ianto finally said.

Cooper nodded. "I thought there was something there."

"Really?" Ianto asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty obvious with the way you look at each other and how close you stand together," Cooper said.

Ianto could only shake his head and turn back to the paper work. It would be a long night.

* * *

**AN: So I ended up changing my idea for this story and this is the last of part two since Torchwood is back and they have a full team; Ianto, Jack, Cooper, and Morgan. Third part coming soon and I might end up doing a forth part, it just depends. Hope you enjoyed it ^^.**


	16. Out Of Time: Dr Franks

"I repeat, it is not two thousand and eleven," Jack said for what seemed like the five hundredth time. "You got your calculations a bit wrong."

The man standing in front of them was still smoking and covered in black soot where he had fallen into an unsuspecting couple's fire place. Jack and the man now stood in the living room while Ianto tried calming down the couple. Cooper had just finished looking the man over to make sure he wasn't to badly injured.

"Are you sure? I thought I had made the calculations perfectly though," the man said, still seeming utterly sure he was in the twenty-first century.

"Listen, we'll take you to our base and explain everything there. Alright?" said Jack. "Uh, what was your name—"

"Dr. Jonathan Franks," Morgan said into his ear piece.

"Dr. Franks, if you'd just come with us. What year are you—"

"He's from the nineteen sixties."

"Morgan, I'm pretty sure the good doctor can speak for himself," Jack said, causing the man to give a rather confused look.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to keep asking those questions if you could simply remember," replied Morgan.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry about that. If you could just follow me."

Cooper and Dr. Franks followed Jack out of the room. As they went, Jack tilted his head towards the door, telling Ianto that it was time to go.

"Believe me, everything's alright and no damage was done to your fireplace. Now we really must be going," said Ianto.

"But what if we have questions?" asked one of the women.

"Don't worry, this doesn't involve you. He honestly could've landed in any one's fireplace," Ianto replied, moving past them and following everyone else out the door.

"The cars are floating! And is that an alien! And—"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Jack said, interrupting Dr. Franks, "now into the car you go before someone thinks you're loony."

"Oh, right, sorry," the man said, quickly climbing into the car. Cooper got in behind him and Ianto got into the passenger's side while Jack got behind the wheel.

"You're part of the government aren't you. Which part? Oh, and where am I too if you don't mind me asking. I thought I was in Britain at first but you have an American accent and those two have a Welsh accent," said Dr. Franks.

"Well you were right. We're in Liverpool to be exact," replied Jack as they drove through the city streets. "And I'm guessing you're from America, judging by your accent."

"Well yes, but I'm originally from Russia," the man replied.

Jack nodded and then for the rest of the time, the drive was silent. Ianto would glance back every once in a while, looking Dr. Franks over. After the initial shock, he seemed to be staring at everything they passed with utter wonder. Ianto was glad the windows were tinted as the man's face was practically glued to it.

Dr. Franks certainly looked like he was from the sixties with his large glasses and beige tailored three piece suit. A lab coat was also thrown over his shoulders and it had probably been white at one time or another but now most of it was grey and black. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as well.

Though the man seemed utterly honest in his wonder and amazement, something about him just caught Ianto off guard. There was also the problem with the fact that the man had been aiming for a specific time which meant he'd known, at least in part, what he was doing. However, they hadn't had time machines back in the sixties.

When they got back to the base, there were more words of wonder coming out of the doctor's mouth. Jack guided him to the second basement level and then stopped and turned.

"So doctor, care to tell us how you got here?" questioned Jack.

"A time machine."

"But that's impossible," Cooper interrupted. "Even now they still haven't created a perfectly working time machine. How could you do that in the nineteen sixties?"

"Actually there have been men and women who have created time machines before they became known commercially," said Jack. "Every now and then you get someone who is uncharacteristically smart and they're able to do what, at the time, is impossible. Those people either die or simply disappear though."

"When you say disappear, you mean they end up in a different time, right?" questioned Ianto.

"Exactly," Jack said.

"So then what happens to me?" asked the man.

Jack sighed. "This may be hard to believe, but even if we wanted to, we don't have the ability to send you back. Besides, more than likely, history will say that you died or disappeared. We'll make you a new identity and help you get started but you would have to stay here."

"Oh, alright then."

"You don't seem to worried about that," commented Ianto.

Dr. Franks shrugged. "Most of my family died in the war and I'm not married. I didn't have to many friends either though the few I had I'll miss. Nevertheless, if there's nothing you can do then that's that."

"I apologize once more for this but for now you can stay with Cooper," said Jack, gesturing towards him.

"With me! Why?"

"It's better if he stays in just a simply flat and slowly let him get use to this world. This place isn't exactly the best way to ease someone into this century, especially when they're from the twentieth," Jack replied.

Cooper rolled his eyes but muttered, "Fine."

As they told Dr. Franks it was required, they did several body scans just to make sure that he was human and that the clothes he wore were actually from the sixties. He seemed believable enough but they still had to make sure.

Later that night when Cooper had gone to his new flat that he'd recently gotten along with Dr. Franks, Ianto commented, "Not bad for his first case."

Though Cooper had been with them for nearly three weeks that had been the first time Jack had allowed him to go out into the field with them. Cooper also finally had his own flat though now he'd have to live in it with Dr. Franks for just a bit.

"Yeah," said Jack, "he did just fine. It's kind of late. Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Not yet, I want to look up this Dr. Franks first," Ianto replied. He went over to the computer that had been designated as Coopers and quickly typed a few things in. "Morgan, bring up everything on Dr. Jonathan Franks."

As Jack walked over, Ianto waited for something to pop up on the screen but there was nothing. "Morgan? Are you alright?" asked Ianto.

"I'm fine but there's nothing on Dr. Jonathan Franks. There never was a Dr. Jonathan Franks," replied Morgan.

"But that can't be right," muttered Ianto as he started to manually search for Dr. Franks. However, still nothing came up. For a moment, neither Jack nor Ianto moved until Ianto finally mentioned, "We have no idea who this guy is and we just sent him home with Cooper."

Without a second thought they both sprinted back to the ground floor and out the door of Torchwood. With this amount of traffic it was easier to just run and they did just that. Cooper's apartment wasn't far and they got there as quickly as possible.

Going into the stairwell of the building, they rapidly climbed the two floors they needed to and took out their guns. Slowly, they made their way to Cooper's door. There was noise coming from behind the door but it was muffled and neither could really tell what was being said or who was saying it.

Jack tested the knob. It was unlocked so he carefully eased the door open. They could now hear that the noise was neither Cooper nor Dr. Franks but instead the TV screen. Slowly they walked forward, Cooper's backside coming into view. He was sitting on the couch and there was no sign of Dr. Franks.

Checking down the small hallway and behind him several times, Jack moved forward. Ianto stayed by the door just in case Dr. Franks was still in the flat and was planning to make an escape.

Moving around Cooper, Jack saw a large bloody gash to the side of his head. Quickly he checked to see if there was a pulse and thankfully there was one. Jack then looked back to tell him that Cooper was alive, just unconscious when he froze.

Dr. Franks stood behind Ianto, Cooper's gun in his hand. He must've already been outside the flat and had simply been waiting for them to arrive. "I will shoot him in the head unless you put your weapon down."

Jack looked from Ianto's face to Dr. Franks and then finally, slowly lowered the gun to the ground. Before he'd even let go of it though, Dr. Franks shot him in the head. Jack fell to the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly into the difference.

"Ja—"

"Don't even think about it," said Dr. Franks, pushing the gun into the base of Ianto's skull. He closed the door behind them and locked it. "Before you even get your hopes up I know he can't die."

"How?" whispered Ianto, so softly that even Dr. Franks had a hard time hearing him.

"I have my ways," Dr. Franks replied. "Now move."

As Ianto was pushed forward, he was forced to sit down next to Jack's lifeless body. Once he had turned around though he was shocked to no longer see Dr. Franks in front of him.

"But—"

"I changed my appearance if you're wondering," said this new man standing in front of him. "I also had plenty of different machines to hide this from yours."

The man now in front of Ianto had short brown hair and green eyes. His skin was slightly freckled and he wore what looked like black leather pants and a leather jacket. On his wrist was what looked like the same vortex manipulator that Jack had.

"You're a time agent."

"Nope, simply killed one," he replied. "Did my own modifications to it too."

Ianto was about to ask who he was when Jack suddenly came back to life, gasping for air. In response, the man shot him again.

"Will you just stop?!" Ianto cried out as loud as he dared, his hands clenched together.

"It's fun and besides, I don't need him messing anything up," he replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" asked Ianto softly.

"Doesn't matter. If you simply stay quiet and do as you're told no one will die. Well, beside him of course."

Ianto remained silent, his hands clenched tightly to his sides. He wished that this wasn't happening. He wished the man could've landed in some other time period, some other place. Cooper wouldn't be hurt, Jack wouldn't have died twice—nope, now three times tonight.

Anywhere would've been better. Anyplace and any time—

The next time Jack came to it was to an empty room, beside Cooper. Wildly, Jack looked around. "Ianto!" he yelled out. "Ianto!"

But there was no one and the door was still closed and locked. Not a window was open, it was like they'd vanished.

Jack quickly went over to Cooper and lightly patted him on the cheek. "Cooper. Cooper," Jack said, repeating his name over and over again.

Finally Cooper came to, his eyes coming open and then closing again just as quickly. His scales scrunched up in pain as he slowly opened his eyes again. "Jack? Dr. Franks he's-he's not—"

"I know and he's gone now but so is Ianto," Jack said quickly.

"But where could they have gone?" asked Cooper.

"I don't know. They just vanished—hey! I need you to stay awake Cooper! I know your head hurts but I need you now. We have to find Ianto," Jack continued. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, my head just aches," replied Cooper, feeling the still not dry blood on the side of his head.

Blinking several times he said, "I'm sorry. He came from behind me and got me hard on the head. I should've been more aware or—"

"It's fine Cooper. No reason to get worked up over it," Jack said but even he himself could hear the fear, anger, and pain in his voice.

"Ianto will be fine. He knows what he's doing," said Cooper.

Jack said nothing to that, helping Cooper back to their base. He had no idea what had happened and he was also still hurting from being shot three times. He wondered if the man had taken Ianto on purpose or if something else had happened.

Fear ripped through Jack as they got into Torchwood and tried to analyze any anomalies that might have happened in that area at that time. When Jack finally locked on it, his heart was utterly shattered.

"What's wrong? Jack?" Cooper asked.

"It's the same. Exactly the same."

"What is?"

Jack ran his finger over the swirl of energy and said, "This would happen only if a Tardis were to arrive or leave in this area."

"Well what's so bad about that? It means Ianto was the one to pull himself and that man away, right?"

"Yes but he did it on his own!" Jack yelled back causing Cooper to jump. "This isn't a hole in time or space. This isn't some crack or rift! I can't open it up again or bring Ianto back!"

"But if Ianto was the one who got them away then maybe he can get them back."

Jack shook his head, his knuckles white and his eyes tightly shut against the tears that wanted to come. "You don't _understand_. He's never done this before! Ianto could be anywhere right now, he could already be dead, and there's nothing I can do! Even if he is still alive the possibility that he'd be able to arrive back to this exact time with us is nearly impossible."

Cooper was frozen. "Are you . . . are you sure?"

"I wouldn't lie about this," whispered Jack.

With a thud, Cooper fell into a chair, disbelief on his face. He knew that belonging to Torchwood was dangerous but at the same time he'd never lost a teammate until now. That and Jack looked so utterly enraged.

When Cooper realized that Jack was whispering something he asked, "What?"

"The Doctor. The Doctor can get Ianto and bring him back."

"But I thought you said the Doctor left you for good, said his good byes and everything," said Cooper.

"I won't allow that!" yelled out Jack and suddenly he was a mad man that Cooper could only help by staying out of his way.

As far as Cooper knew, Jack didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he just kept going. He tried to contact the Doctor or somehow find Ianto even though he had already said it was impossible to get him back. For days he did all that he could, not slowing down once.

By the fifth day, Cooper found Jack passed out at one of the work stations. Sleep deprived and having not eaten anything, his body just couldn't take it anymore. Jack looked sick and skeletal, dried tears around his eyes. Cooper was able to get Jack to bed but the next day ended up just the same.

After that, Cooper soon went from just the rookie to the caregiver. He watched over his boss, always making sure that he wasn't about to pass out or anything like that. Cooper would ask Jack if he had eaten and if he simply said no or I think so, Cooper would go out and buy food and place it in front of Jack.

He always tried to make sure there was a glass of water on Jack's desk as well to keep him hydrated. Cooper tried to get Jack to sleep too but most of the time all he could do was put Jack into his bed whenever he passed out again.

It was utterly miserable and soon Cooper became Torchwood because Jack certainly wasn't doing much. As the weeks passed Cooper had to answer just about every letter. He had to go out and answer calls, look up the information, and solve everything that was put in front of him. If he didn't have Morgan he would've been completely crushed by all the work. Some people would've left by now but Cooper couldn't do that. Besides, he had nowhere else to go.

One day however, he walked into Jack's office getting ready to place some food in front of him when he stopped. Jack wasn't doing anything, nothing at all.

"Jack? Jack are you alright?"

"He's gone."

"Yes, I know Ianto's gone but—"

"He's completely gone. Ianto's gone."

"Jack—"

"He isn't coming back, Cooper," Jack finally said. "I've lost him again."


	17. Out Of Time: King Arthur

Ianto fell to the ground and rolled into the man. His head was pounding and all his limbs felt utterly weak as if they were made of metal. He tried to get up but found he couldn't so he simply rolled over to see where the man was now.

He stood up, his freckles now standing out as his face turned red with anger. "What did you do!?"

"I don't . . . don't know—"

"I didn't do anything so you must've been the one!" he yelled out. Looking around wildly, he found where the gun had landed and quickly picked it up. Pointing it at Ianto, he cried, "Tell me what you did!"

"I . . . I think—"

"Yes?"

"I think . . . I might—"

"Come on with it!" the man yelled, taking a step closer.

Ianto stared at the barrel of the gun, his breath coming in quick and uneven. Finally he managed to say, "I think I'm going to throw up."

The man jumped back as Ianto rolled over and threw up onto the ground. After his stomach was utterly emptied, he felt a bit better but not much. It didn't help when the man grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a tree rather roughly either.

"I said where are we?"

"I don't know," Ianto said softly. He remembered how he'd just kept wishing that everything would go away. He remembered how he wished that this man would go away so no one would be hurt, so that Jack wouldn't die again. "I don't know what I did."

"So you do admit you brought us here," growled the man.

Ianto shrugged. "If you didn't, who else could've? I don't see anyone here and . . . and Jack was dead and Cooper unconscious last time I saw them."

The man let go of Ianto and he slowly slid to the ground. Looking around, he saw they were in some kind of forest, either in the early morning or late afternoon judging by the great mist that hung everywhere.

"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!" the man screamed out at the empty forest. His voice echoed in the silence that came next.

"And if you don't mind telling me . . . what exactly was supposed to happen?" asked Ianto. He noted how the man seemed to be perfectly alright while he himself still felt like throwing up. "Speaking of which . . . what is your name? Real one . . . that is."

The man glared at Ianto and remained silent.

Ianto rolled his eyes to that and softly said, "You might as well tell me. There's . . . no one else here and we . . . don't know how long we'll . . . be stuck."

Letting out an extremely irritated sigh, the man crossed his hands and looked down at Ianto. "My name isn't Jonathan and my last name isn't Franks and I'm not a doctor either. I'm Cathal Drake."

"And why were you at Torchwood in that . . . disguise?" Ianto said. As the seconds ticked by he could feel his strength slowly returning but his head was still pounding like a boulder had been dropped on it.

"It's my job," Cathal admitted grudgingly. "I go through time, steal the best weapons and/or equipment I can find, and then sell them off to the highest bidder, past or future."

"I'm guessing you staked us out before you came seeing as you knew about Jack." His stomach seemed to be calming down now thank god.

"Yes, I thought it would be an easy in and out. I wasn't expecting you to mess it all up," muttered Cathal.

"So what century are you from?"

"Sixty-second."

That was even after Jack's time. "Can't you just use your vortex manipulator to get us back?"

"I wish but it broke in the fall, no thanks to you," Cathal replied. "How did you do it anyway?"

"If you know about Jack I'm a bit surprised you don't know about me."

"I've never even heard of you. From my source, all they said was that I needed to watch out for Jack Harkness, no one else. So what are you? Some machine?" he asked.

"You could say that," muttered Ianto. "I'm part Tardis."

"Never heard of that."

"It's a machine that can travel through space and time but it's alive, not just wheels and cogs."

"Well if it can travel through space and time then you can get us back," Cathal said, pulling the gun out again.

"For god's sake will you put that away? If I could get us back I would've done it already," Ianto replied. "This has never happened before. I don't know how it works."

"So we're stuck here for now? Is that it?"

"Yes," replied Ianto miserably. He closed his eyes and wished that all this would just go away when suddenly he felt an arm go around him and pull him up off the ground. "Wait? What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing but I'm not going to leave you here either. You're my ticket home," replied Cathal.

"Well you could've simply said that and not started dragging me along."

"You're as pale as a sheet and your feet are practically dragging the ground right now. You are certainly not well enough to walk-what was your name again?"

Ianto was so tempted to let out a spew of words but swallowed them and simply replied, "_Ianto_. My name is _Ianto Jones_."

"Oh, right, well anyway we need to figure out where we are," Cathal said as they went through the forest. After a while he asked, "Do you think you can do that again though? Get us back to that time?"

"I honestly don't know. For now at least I can't do anything," replied Ianto.

They continued on until they finally found a dirt road. Ianto had a bad feeling that they had gone _very_ far back into the past as they went forward. The road looked like it was used frequently from all the horseshoe and footprints on it. Ianto was extremely disappointed to not see any modern tire tracks.

As they moved, Ianto's strength slowly came back. He still found he had to lean on Cathal but at least now he could put weight onto his own two feet and the headache was finally gone.

After a while, they soon heard sounds of galloping hooves coming their way. Looking at each other, they moved to the other side of the road and waited until whoever was were almost upon them. Ianto wanted to throw himself into a moat as he realized what time he was in.

The men in front of him all wore clothes from somewhere back in medieval times with swords on their sides. The man at the front had clothes that were slightly more elaborate than the others and a crown sat atop his head.

"What do we have here? Are you not aware you are in the king's forest?" asked the man.

Both Cathal and Ianto understood what he said but, for Ianto anyway, the words almost seemed to hurt his head.

"Uh, we're a bit lost," Ianto said. "We . . . we had an accident and don't know where we are now."

"What do you mean? I am _marth phr n'ym omglewes_ of me either."

"You heard that to? It wasn't just me? Right?" asked Cathal.

Ianto could only nod in response. He felt like someone was putting an ax through his head. Slowly. And he wasn't dying from it. Despite his body slowly regaining its strength, Ianto felt like he'd faint from the pain. He just barely heard the most likely king say, "I do not understand _phr oll_. _N'ym_ not from here?"

Ianto quickly shook his head, deciding that was a quicker reply than words.

"You look ill. I can take you to my castle. We were just heading back."

"But sire! What if . . ."

The man's words went on to meaningless babble. However, the way he was looking at them Ianto was pretty sure that they must've thought them to be spies or something along that line. The king seemed to not believe this however and then without warning Ianto was being pulled onto a horse.

For just a moment he feared he'd fall off just as he'd gotten on but Cathal was now behind him, his hands wrapping around Ianto's body to support him and get to the reins.

As they rode back, Ianto was pretty sure they were talking about even if they were spies they were very sorry ones but he didn't understand half of it and his head was just hurting so terribly. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore and his eyes closed, his dreams his only comfort now.

When Ianto awoke, it was to a stiff bed. Looking at the room he was in, it was clear he had already arrived at the castle. The room was drafty but there was still a hint of warmth from the now dead fireplace. The bed was stuffed with straw and was quite uncomfortable but for this time it was probably considered luxurious.

As he got up and stretched, he thought for sure that his headache was finally gone but almost immediately as he thought that it came back again. Though the pain wasn't any less, at least now Ianto expected this level of it and rested his head against the cool stone wall.

_At least they haven't decided to dawn me with new clothes_, thought Ianto. Even if his suit was dirty and smelly, it was defiantly preferable to anything they had here.

Not sure what to do at this point, he tried to remember his dream but found he couldn't. It hadn't been one connecting him with the Tardis or of some memory. He was pretty sure his mind had made it up and Jack had been there. They'd been way to happy in the dream so it was more likely imagination than a memory.

It was at this point that Cathal came through the door. As much as Ianto utterly despised the man and wanted to put a bullet through his brain, he couldn't help but be relieved that he was still here.

"Hey," he said, closing the door behind him. "Still have that headache?"

"Does it show?" asked Ianto.

"Pretty badly," Cathal said. He walked over and pushed Ianto back down onto the bed. "You also still look like you might fall over."

"It's the headache, nothing more. My body feels fine," Ianto replied.

Cathal nodded. "So are you the one doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The translating."

Ianto thought about it and he remembered that the Tardis had a physic field where it could translate all the words into an understandable form to anyone. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about Tardises."

"I don't but it seemed to much like a coincidence," he replied. "Once you passed out I could understand everyone a lot better like your body was to weak to withstand all that pressure. It got harder to understand them a little while ago so I figured you'd woken up, and I was right."

Rubbing his temples, Ianto whispered, "I just want it to stop."

Cathal didn't have anything to say to that. Instead he asked, "Is this your first time ever translating anything as well?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think it's only happening now?"

Ianto didn't want to talk, it hurt his head only more but maybe speaking out loud would help him to understand everything better as well. "I think when you were threatening me, it brought on some type of reaction. Maybe it was the adrenaline caused by fear and anger, I don't know, but I think it awakened all of this in me and now my body is finding it hard to cope with it."

"But you must've been in danger before now. Why hasn't this happened before?"

"Maybe it's because I haven't ever been exposed to the time vortex." Upon seeing Cathal's slightly confused face, Ianto quickly said, "I'm not getting into that; let's just say it's the reason this hasn't happened before."

"Alright. Does this mean you can't get us back though?"

"I don't know yet," Ianto replied. "Like I said, my body is fine now. I think I was so weak because that has been my first time traveling through space and time on my own. That and I carried you with me to."

Cathal nodded. "What do we do until then?"

"Lie low, we should get out of here as quickly as possible. The longer we stay the more suspicious they'll get, even if it is more comfortable here than on the side of the road," Ianto said. "What is the king's name by the way? I don't think I ever heard it."

"Arthur Pendragon apparently. I thought he was the man who invented movable type though."

"Movable type?!" Ianto said, his voice actually rising a bit. "Good god, what do they teach in your schools? Besides, haven't you ever looked up this time period?"

"People are more interested in new guns, not swords in my line of business," replied Cathal. "And anyways history can get really messed up what with accidents and people moving and wars and things like that going around. Next you'll be telling me Einstein isn't the one who invented the television."

His comment really made Ianto want to hit him but he didn't of course and simply said, "Let's discus a different subject, like why you aimed at Torchwood."

"My client asked me to," he replied, "and before you get all worried like why he would want to aim at Torchwood it certainly isn't for personal reasons. It's just known in history that Torchwood gets a hold of some pretty powerful and rare items."

"So that's what you do? You take on clients who give you a time and then you go there and get what they want?"

"You got it," Cathal said.

"Is there a specific name for what you do?" asked Ianto.

Cathal shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why do you do this? What made you get started?"

"My, you are a curious one."

"Well it's either this or succumb to my horrendous headache so as much as this pains me too, I would rather talk to you," Ianto muttered.

Letting out a snort, Cathal said, "I'm not going to tell you my life story. If you think I'm some villain with some horrible background and a really good reason to do what I do, then you're wrong. I'm neutral if you must know. I don't work for the bad guys or the good guys. I work for me."

"How honorable," muttered Ianto.

"How about you tell me about yourself? Hmm?"

"If you don't tell me about yourself then I certainly am not telling you anything about myself," Ianto said. "Besides, not to long ago you had a gun pointed at my head! Why the hell would I want to get friendly with you?"

"Well, one I was angry. I mean, come on, anyone would be in a situation like that." Ianto glared at him for that but that didn't stop Cathal. "And anyway, now that my job has been put on hold you're no longer the enemy."

"Oh, so you mean when-if! I get us back to the right time and space then we'll be enemies again. I mean, what if I just left you here?"

Cathal's eyes hardened. "I'd kill you before you did that. Besides, if you're going to be this sick all the time you need someone to help you. I think that deserves helping me back to the right time period."

"You think you deserve anything from me?" hissed Ianto. "You could've killed Cooper. You did kill Jack if I remember correctly. Three times!"

"You're still mad about that? Come on, I never would've killed that guy and the only reason I killed the other is because I knew he'd come back. I try not kill people otherwise."

"But how do I know that? I don't know you at all and here we are, stuck in the dark ages!" cried out Ianto.

"It could be worse."

"_How_?"

"You could be stuck here alone," Cathal said.

"I'd rather be here alone than with you."

"Oh, and roll around in misery with no one to carry you? With no one to help you out or who you can talk openly to?"

"I'm not, nor will I ever, talk openly to you," muttered Ianto.

Cathal rolled his eyes in response. "That's not my point. You're glad you're not alone here, even if you do hate my guts. You know why? Because I feel the same way. Nobody likes feeling out of time and that's exactly what we both are."

"Aren't you use to being out of time?" questioned Ianto, some actual sarcasm lining his voice.

"So you can make a joke!" Cathal cried. "And yes, I am used to being out of my time but I'm also used to being able to get back to it extremely easily."

Ianto gave a slight nod, rubbing his head all the more. He wished he could just empty it right now from pain and worry like one empties a jar. Sadly he could only sit feeling utterly wretched though with a man that had killed his lover and pointed a gun at his face numerous times in the same day.

He was shocked when he felt the hands on his. Eyes flashing open, Ianto immediately tensed up, unsure of what Cathal was hoping to accomplish with this.

"Hey, I'm not trying to snap your neck or anything; one never done that before, and two you're my ride home remember?" he said and Ianto gave a reluctant nod. "Now just hold still, this should help a bit. My mother used to do this for me all the time."

"If you're talking about headaches, I think this one is a bit different than the ones you get," Ianto muttered.

"Yeah, well it's worth a shot," Cathal replied.

Putting his hands on either side of Ianto's head, he must've been pressing some type of nerve or something because it was surprisingly helping. Rubbing the area right behind Ianto's temples with his thumbs, Cathal knelt in front of Ianto.

Ianto closed his eyes again, having to admit that the pain was being taken away though not entirely. He jumped slightly when the two hands left him.

"Feel any better?"

Admitting that it had worked, if only some, to himself was easier than admitting it to him so Ianto just gave a small nod in response.

"Good, now get some more sleep. You clearly need it," said Cathal, giving Ianto a pat on the head.

That move removed any bonding that had begun to happen between the two as Ianto jumped up. "Hey! I'm not just some dog guiding you back home!"

Cathal simply shrugged. "Whatever you say pup."

When the door closed, Ianto thought about following him but quickly decided against it. Not only did he not want to get lost in the castle but moving so quickly had brought the headache back full force. Ianto reluctantly lied back down on the bed, cursing his bad luck.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and new followers and people who have favorited. For those wondering, if King Arthur existed, which there is evidence of that, he wouldn't have spoken English. Brythonic is the language he probably would've spoken and even though I probably didn't get it exactly right I tried to translate it into that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Out Of Time: Frozen

Ianto was roughly awoken from his bed. The room was nearly completely black except for a small hint of light that seemed to come through the thin windows. Fear gripped him as he realized he didn't know who had woke him up but that fear quickly turned to annoyance as that person spoke.

"We have to go Ianto," Cathal said urgently.

"What? Why?"

"Well that's what you said wasn't it? That we had to leave before anyone got suspicious of us," said Cathal. "Besides, we don't want to change history to dramatically."

"Yes, but I meant telling the king we had to leave because we had to visit your mother or some stupid reason," hissed Ianto.

"It doesn't matter now though, does it? Let's get going before anyone wakes up now."

"Before anyone wakes up? What did you do?" cried out Ianto as he was dragged from the bed and out of the room. It was the first time he'd been in any other part of the castle while awake and he was a bit sad he couldn't just enjoy it.

Cathal led Ianto through the corridors and down stairways. There plenty of parts where different hallways would taper inwards and if Ianto remembered correctly that was to stop the flow of any enemies that breached the castle.

At the moment, there were torches hanging on the wall every few feet but that left large dark patches everywhere which made Ianto's heart clench up ever so slightly. He really wished Cathal had just casually said they needed to leave instead of deciding that sneaking out was a better idea.

In one of the dark areas, Ianto suddenly heard a huge clunk and a crash as someone fell to the ground.

"Come on!"

Ianto was pulled away and he only barely caught a glimpse of a man lying on the ground with his armor now out of place. "Why'd you have to do that!" cried out Ianto. "Half the castle probably heard that!"

"And half the castle probably heard you screeching now move," Cathal replied.

Movement for Ianto was pretty easy but with each step it felt like another hole was being blown through his head. When he started to fall behind, Cathal turned around and picked him up bridal style much to his discomfort.

"Put me down!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," responded Cathal, somehow being able to deal with a struggling Ianto a lot more easily than some would think. That didn't stop Ianto from struggling of course.

They started to hear the sound of guards moving towards them and the sound of words that probably meant things like halt and stop bounced off the walls. Each word created another stab of pain that shot through Ianto's head and he ceased struggling as he tried to cope with it. Ianto didn't even notice when they'd gone out of the main castle, through the court yard, and to the second wall. He did, however, notice when Cathal started running up the slowly rising moat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" cried out Ianto.

"Running from guards I should think."

"That's not my—" Ianto was cut short as they suddenly flew off the bridge and towards the murky water beneath them. It was a swamp and hurt just about as bad as hitting concrete as the muck began to suction itself to every single space on Ianto. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Yes and a whole lot more things I'm sure," replied Cathal with a sigh. "Now swim!"

Ianto wouldn't exactly call it swimming but he slowly made his way out of it and onto dry ground. The draw bridge had just fallen down again and Ianto could see the guards riding out. Once again without warning, Cathal grabbed Ianto up and began to carry him along.

This time he didn't struggle despite his clear embarrassment. Glancing at Cathal, he wondered how he could do this so easily. Ianto was utterly aching everywhere now from that jump but Cathal seemed perfectly fine.

Cathal looked quickly behind them and gave a small curse. "Well, the woods it is then."

"I am most certainly not getting lost in the woods with you!" yelled out Ianto as he looked behind them as well. His eyes widened as he realized they were on horses and yet hadn't caught up with them. "How are you—"

"You can ask me later," Cathal replied curtly.

Ianto closed his eyes. He missed his nice clean suits. He missed making his coffee for people. He missed knowing where the hell he was. Ianto missed Jack.

To the few guards that could even still see Ianto and Cathal, it appeared that they vanished like fog on a windy day. When the guards reached the space they had disappeared at, they also found that the tracks ended as well.

For Ianto and Cathal however, they kept running, only the scene was completely different. Cathal stumbled and fell to one knee as Ianto let out a scream of pain.

Ianto felt like he had that first time, limbs like metal, stomach turning. His vision swam and after a few moments the scene in front of him cleared. He was extremely thankful he hadn't thrown up again.

In the distance he could here water. Ianto was leaning up against a flat surface now, probably a rock. Cathal was in front of him and-was the grass actually purple?

Ianto had to blink several times before he finally came to accept that the grass was purple. They seemed to be on some sort of open plane, stretching out for miles on end with nothing but slightly rolling hills and some grey specks that were probably rocks to see.

Glancing back behind him, he saw the source of water. It was either an ignoramus lake or an ocean but either way it seemed to also stretch on endlessly. The water was an orange like color.

Ianto hadn't done this in a long time and he usually tried to be as profanity free as possible but right now deserved some simple words. "Shit."

"I'll take it you have no idea where we are either?" questioned Cathal.

Ianto gave a small nod. His body hurt even worse than last time but his headache was nearly entirely gone. At first he was thankful for this but then Ianto realized why this was such a bad thing. "We're completely alone here."

"How do you know?"

"I don't have a headache anymore. If what we talked about earlier was true, then the reason I don't have a headache is because there's no one to translate," Ianto said, looking around. "It's honestly a miracle neither of us are dead yet either. We got pretty lucky that we landed on an oxidized planet."

"Urgh, this is just going from bad to worse. And I bet we're even farther from the time and place that we needed to be at," growled Cathal. "Why can't you just control where we go?"

"If I could I would!" yelled Ianto. "Every time we've gone from one place to another, it's because I've been in danger and I wasn't really thinking of _where_ to go, just that I wanted to get away."

"Well that first time then. Why did I end up going with you?" asked Cathal.

"Because that's the whole reason I wanted everything to just go away. I wanted to protect my friends and I must've latched onto you and dragged you through time. This last time the only reason you came with me was probably because you were touching me," said Ianto.

"So in other words, if I do this, then you should be able to take us somewhere else," said Cathal pulling out the gun.

"You still have that blasted thing! You'd probably have to actually shoot me and even then it wouldn't guarantee for sure that we'd go to a different place. Even if we went to a different place I might be dead by the time I got there to," Ianto replied.

Cathal sighed but put the gun back and sat down in front of Ianto. "Well unless we can find some type of food then we defiantly need to find a way out of this world and quickly."

Ianto gave a small nod, having to agree with that. "Well until then tell me how you did that. How could you out run a horse? And while carrying me!"

"I said that you could ask me later. I never said I'd actually tell you though," Cathal responded.

Ianto crossed his arms. "I'll tell you something of myself if you explain how you did that."

"Like what?"

"Just ask a question."

Cathal looked at Ianto curiously and then sighed. "Fine." He stretched out one of his legs and rolled up the pants leg. "Feel it."

"I don't want to feel your leg."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. I'm simply telling you to do so. You want to know how I out ran a horse, how I jumped off the moat bridge and then was fine, well this will answer those questions."

Ianto frowned slightly but finally moved forward. At first he only slightly poked Cathal's leg. Then, after pausing for a second, Ianto pressed down hard. Underneath the skin he felt metal and wires. "You're a robot!"

"Only part of me."

"Is the other leg like that?" asked Ianto.

"Yes, and my hip, lower spine, and the area around my left hanging ribs," replied Cathal.

"What happened?"

"I was in the Force, I guess you'd probably think of that as the military. There was an accident and I should've died but I didn't. Instead a man found my body and saved me. Everyone thought me dead and so I remained that way, to them at least."

"Why would you want to stay dead though?" asked Ianto. "Didn't you mention that you had a mother? What about other family and friends?"

"I've always been smart but I was a big screw up as a kid and as an adult. When I died in the accident, I managed to save three other men. I died a hero."

"That's ironic because that really is quite cowardly of you," said Ianto. "Staying hidden that is."

Cathal shrugged, seeming unconcerned with that. However, Ianto could see the pain in his eyes. "Hey, all I was doing was disappointing people. It's better that I'm dead now anyway. Besides, I put my skills to this job and all I have to worry about is myself."

Ianto gave a small sigh. "I don't support your decision at all but then again, it isn't my life."

"That you do have right. Now I want to know something. Why were you so concerned about your friend, Jack Harkness, dying? He can come back to life anyway."

"That's not the point, though I thought the same thing at one point to," Ianto said. "Yes, Jack can come back to life but he still feels. It's so painful for him, dying and coming back together again. I've died once as well and it certainly isn't pleasant. Besides, even if it didn't pain him, it pains me to watch."

"And that other fellow? What was his name?"

"Cooper."

"Yeah, have you known him as long as Jack? You certainly didn't seem as worried about him."

"But I was!"

"No, you're lying to me now. I could see it in your eyes then and I can see it now. You care about Cooper but you love Jack. You'd relinquish the world to save Cooper but you'd relinquish the universe to simply help Jack."

"Interesting way of putting it but I suppose that is true," said Ianto. "Do you have someone that you miss? Someone that you need to get back to?"

"The other me did but not anymore," Cathal replied and for the first time, Ianto didn't try and pry it out of him.

Glancing down at Cathal's wrist, Ianto asked, "Is there no way you can fix that?"

"I don't have the tools and I doubt I'll find anything useful here," sighed Cathal. "Believe me. You're the only way out of this place."

"And look at how reliable I am," Ianto replied. He was slowly starting to feel better and slowly stood up to stretch his limbs. He still hurt all over but at least now it was bearable and he didn't feel like throwing up either.

Cathal stood up as well. "What are we going to do then? Until we can figure out a way to at least leave this place."

Ianto shrugged. "It clearly doesn't look like there's anything for us out here but we can still try looking."

They both began to walk away from the sea but it didn't take long until Cathal was bored. "Why isn't anyone here I wonder. There's certainly a lot of open space. I wonder why it hasn't been taken over and turned into something."

Ianto gave a small nod. "What's even odder is that there aren't any animals here too and the only plant is the grass. You'd think there would be something else."

Popping his knuckles, Cathal replied, "Well, we clearly aren't getting anywhere so let's come up with ideas on how to get out of here."

"Believe me. I've thought of about a hundred and one ways. I don't think anything will really work though."

"What if you just thought of a specific space and time? Like really specific. Maybe if you thought of that enough you'd be able to pull us there."

"I've already thought of that and I've been doing just that for however many minutes or hours it's been." Ianto wondered how long it was for Jack now. He wondered what they were doing, if Jack had even figured out what had happened.

"Well just keep doing that then since there really isn't anything else we can do," said Cathal.

After a while they ran out of things to really talk about, neither wanting to open up to much to the other. Besides, they'd told their tales earlier. Now they just continued to walk. There was just one sun in the sky and it seemed like it hadn't moved in ages.

"How long is a day on this planet anyway?" muttered Cathal. "I swear I'll end up getting sunburned or something."

Ianto shrugged. "I would've thought by now it would at least be late afternoon but this planet must have an extremely slow rotation or something else to cause it to still be day."

They continued moving and at some point, when Ianto looked back, the ocean was no longer in sight. Now there was nothing to really judge how far they had come. Everything looked exactly the same.

Then it started to get dark.

It happened much faster than it would on Earth at any time of the year and as it inched closer and closer to darkness, Ianto noticed that Cathal was having a harder and harder time moving because along with the darkness came the cold. Cathal's lower half was starting to freeze up in reaction to the temperature change and it was clearly hurting him.

"Ianto, now would be a great time to take us somewhere else," Cathal said in between gritted teeth.

Giving a small nod, Ianto tried to somehow force himself into moving, tried to get them out of there but nothing was working. The next breath of air that Ianto let go showed clearly in front of his eyes. Clutching his dirty and ragged clothes to his shaking frame, Ianto suddenly realized that Cathal was no longer with him.

Ianto could've left him there to freeze to death but he was pretty sure that he himself was going to end up freezing to death as well. So, despite the fact that Cathal probably deserved to die out in this field, Ianto went back for him. There wasn't any point in moving anymore either since there wasn't anywhere to go too.

Sitting down next to him, Ianto gathered Cathal's shaking form close to his own.

"Lo-lo-looks like we-we're going to die he-he-here," Cathal said.

"Looks that way," Ianto whispered softly, being able to hold in more body heat than Cathal.

"So-so-sorry about ever-everything."

"Yeah, well you-you're still a bastard," muttered Ianto.

A sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh came from Cathal's mouth in response.

Ianto could feel his body freezing up, could feel himself shutting down. It was so cold, so very cold. He said his good byes in his head, thought of how sad he felt for Jack. He wished he could see him just one last time. But that was impossible.

No, Ianto Jones, the man already dead once, would die again but this time for good, on a desolate planet with the man that started this whole fuss in the first place.

Ianto tried to keep his eyes open but it was no good. They closed and his world slowly started to disappear. Feeling, in anything, left him. He soon found he couldn't smell anything and he couldn't hear anything either. Not even his own breathing.

Before he was completely gone, he felt one last glimmer of warmth, familiar. But it didn't matter. Ianto knew it was to late and with that, he slowly drifted away.


	19. Out Of Time: Something New

After Jack had come to the final realization that Ianto was gone for good, he started performing his duties as head of Torchwood again. However, that spark that Cooper had seen inside him when they'd first met was now gone.

Jack was good at hiding it, the pain, but Cooper could still see it. Cooper wondered if he only saw this because Jack allowed him to, or because he had seen what Jack was like with Ianto. He couldn't tell for sure.

Cooper found that Jack didn't seem to become so interested in cases anymore either. He made less jokes and was a lot less flirty which, even though Cooper hadn't known him for a while, was an extremely worrying thing.

Several months passed and things didn't get any better. Then, something changed.

A red spaceship had crass landed in the River Mersey and for that day it was Torchwood's top priority. Morgan was looking up what kind of ship it was but it wasn't in the database and from the news channels Jack didn't recognize it either.

As they drove over there, they kept tabs on it from the local news and satellite imaging. Driving closer, it still hadn't opened up and Cooper wondered if it was stuck or if it wasn't a spaceship at all.

Once they reached the scene, they made it over to the police line. A woman pulled it up for them and they walked under, all the equipment they needed in their hands. The spaceship was half in, half out of the water. Nothing was sparking up so it would appear it hadn't been to damaged by the crash. The ship had also come from the sky too which meant it hadn't come through the whole in space.

Jack took out a scanner and frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

"There is some time energy around the hull. I think this ship fell through a crack."

"Can that really happen?" asked Cooper.

"There are plenty of cracks through space and time that pop up all over the universe. They usually don't last long though and heal themselves immediately afterwards but sometimes an object or person will fall through," Jack replied.

"Well there's only one life sign in there," Cooper added, looking over some readings. "There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous, no deadly bacteria or anything in there either."

"Good. Then let's get this opened."

Cooper getting on one side of the craft and Jack on the other, they eached tried to find what could resemble a door or something to release a door but they couldn't. Finally, Jack hit the top of it, waiting to see if anything would react inside.

A large bang came back.

Jack glanced over at Cooper and began to try and pry his fingers into any cracks he could find but nothing was working. On the inside more banging began. At first, Jack was afraid it was because whatever was in there was running out of air. Then he realized that they were using Morse code.

They said, _Be out in a second. Button stuck_.

"Cooper. I'd take a step back," said Jack.

Giving a small nod, Cooper took several steps away from the ship. Nothing happened at first and Cooper gave Jack several confused looks when sudden a hatch opened up along with a burst of steam. Waving it away from his face, Jack waited until it cleared and he could finally see what was coming out.

Jack saw the black combat boots first and then the tight black pants. Next there was a large belt and then a green shirt that was also quite fitting. Her skin was light and she had bright blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her large blue eyes shown with excitement and wonder as she looked around. She couldn't have been more than somewhere in her mid-twenties.

With one leg in front of the other, she surveyed her surrounding and then, spotting Jack and Cooper, grinned. "Hello boys."

"Hello," said Jack and he found himself grinning back. Something about this girl was just so familiar and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It seems I've crashed. Would you mind telling me where?" she asked, stepping down from the ship and onto solid ground. Cooper moved around the craft so that he wasn't left out.

Cooper quickly said, "You're on Earth. Twenty-fifth century."

"Hmm, funny because I just left the Twilight Era," the girl said.

"The Twilight Era?"

"I guess it's after your time. It's lovely that I landed on Earth nevertheless! Dad told me so much about it," she said, still grinning.

"Well, as I'm sure you'll understand, we can't let you just run around yet. If you don't mind, please come with us. We'll have your ship—"

"Oh no need. I won't need it," she said, interrupting Jack.

"Alright," Jack replied. "What's your name anyway?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny what?"

"Just Jenny," she said with a grin and started walking ahead of them. "Is it this way? I'm guessing it's this way."

"Um! Uh-hold on one second!" cried out Cooper, running to catch up with her. He quickly led her in the right direction, Jack following a bit slower behind.

Once again, he couldn't help but think about how familiar she seemed but he was positive if he had ever seen her before he would remember her. In the car she asked hundreds upon hundreds of questions, the grin always on her face. Jack told her his and Cooper's names and also explained a bit about what they did.

As they got back to the base, Jack made sure to send an order to the police that the space ship would not be moved until later. Just because Jenny said she wouldn't need it didn't mean that she meant it.

When they went down to the lower levels of Torchwood, she seemed even more excited and ecstatic. When Myfanwy croaked from her perch and actually flew down, she was shrilled as well.

"Oh! What is it?" she asked.

"A pterodactyl. Her name's Myfanwy," said Jack.

"What a pretty name," Jenny said, holding out her hand. Jack was surprised when Myfanwy actually came over and nuzzled it.

"Listen," said Cooper. "I don't mean to rain on your parade but we need to make sure make sure that you are who you say you are."

"I understand," Jenny replied, standing upright. "So. Where to next?"

Jack led her down and they began to perform the required tests. However, midway through the body scan, Jack froze and pulled out his gun.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" yelled out Cooper.

Jack ignored him however and simply muttered, "You're impossible. You shouldn't exist."

Jenny didn't seem to worried about what was happening and simply said, "Dad acted the same way, except he didn't have a gun on me."

"How?" questioned Jack.

"I'm a Force-Grown clone," she replied. "But I'm also a TimeLord, well, TimeLady really."

"But that's impossible! The Doctor is the last of his kind. There are no more TimeLords left."

"Well, I'm the Doctor's daughter," Jenny responded, crossing her arms. "I told you, technically I am a clone but I'm still a TimeLord. Dad came to realize that to."

Jack looked at her and then slowly, pointed his gun away. "Being a clone would be the only way for there to be another TimeLord. Still, I don't know if I can fully trust you."

"Alright, how about this?" she said. "I'm still not even a day old and when I first met dad he was with two other women, Martha Jones and Donna Noble."

"What did the Doctor look like?" asked Jack.

"Brown hair that stands up in impossible ways, large trench coat, pinstriped suit, very tall, and brown eyes," she replied.

Jack wanted to believe her and wished he could get into contact with the Doctor just to see if this was true. "Alright, what's a favorite thing of the Doctor's to do?"

"Running. And oh there was an awful lot of running," she said with a grin.

Finally, Jack slowly put his gun up and asked, "Can you get in contact with the Doctor?"

For the first time since he'd met her, her face fell ever so slightly. "I died and dad left before I came back. He thinks I'm still dead."

It was at that point Jack finally realized why she seemed so familiar. She acted just like him except without the weight of the world on her shoulders. Jenny was so curious and excited about new things, just like the Doctor. It was sad that Jack didn't realize this similarity until he saw her face filled with a tinge of sadness. That was probably only because Jack was so use to that small bit of sadness in the back of the Doctor's eyes.

"So were you aiming for Earth?" asked Jack.

"No, I just wanted to go," she said. "I wanted to see the universe, saving people, seeing new things, and doing an awful lot of running."

Jack actually smiled at that and Cooper noticed that it was probably the first real smile that had shown on his face since Ianto had disappeared.

"So, you said you wouldn't need your ship anymore. Why is that?" asked Jack.

"Because it's no fun simply going in a straight line. I'll hop aboard someone else's vessel but before I do that, I want to just stay here. It seems like an utterly fascinating place and I certainly won't just breeze by it."

Jack nodded. "And I think that's a great idea. Earth is definitely an interesting place."

"So if that's it, I'll be going," she said with a grin.

"And where exactly are you going?"

Jenny shrugged. "Anywhere."

Jack knew he had no right to force her to stay here. He knew that he really couldn't force her to do anything. However, he did say, "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome here. And I can get you some money as well."

"That's fine. I'll probably see you later," she said with a grin.

As Jenny bounded her way back to the first floor, Cooper asked, "You're just going to let her run off? Everyone else who crashes here we help them on their way or help them get started here and her you just let run loose."

Jack shrugged. "If you had ever met the Doctor you'd understand. There's an energy there that just won't be contained. If she does need help, then she'll come back. Jenny may even come back if she doesn't need help. Or that may be the last time we see her. It's impossible to tell."

Cooper couldn't help but feel that this was a step back. Jack had actually, for a moment, seemed like himself. He couldn't tell if it was because Jack had thought her hot, which she was, or if he felt connected to her in some way because she was the Doctor's daughter. Or maybe it was just that boundless energy she seemed to produce. The point was that Cooper could tell that Jack was closing up again.

A few days passed and Cooper was manning the station up above. It was starting to storm terribly, lightning, thunder, powerful wind. Cooper decided it was time to close up and began to shut everything down up there when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced over and was shocked to see it was Jenny.

He ran over and quickly unlocked it, allowing Jenny to come back in. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd pop in. That's some weather out there!" she said with a grin. "Is Jack downstairs?"

"Yes. Remember the way?"

"How could I forget?" Jenny asked and then quickly ran down. She still had the same clothes on as before and was still as energy full as ever.

While Cooper finished everything upstairs, Jenny ran to the elevator to get to the second basement level. Once she was down there, she cried out, "Oh Captain!"

Jack came out of his office, confusion going across his face which quickly turned to recognition and then happiness. "Jenny! Always good to see a familiar face. What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd pop in."

Looking her over, Jack quickly said, "You're utterly soaked. I should have some spare clothes somewhere and can get these washed for you."

"That would be great. Thanks!" she said.

When Jack came back with an armful of clothes in hand, Cooper came down and yelled, "I'm going home before this storm gets any worse! Call me if you need anything."

Jack nodded his understanding and then showed her an area where Jenny could change. Once she came back, her wet clothes in hand, she said, "I'm a bit surprised that you have girls' clothes. I thought there was only you, Cooper, and Morgan. And she doesn't need clothes does she?"

"They're just in case. Besides, there have been times when we've gotten people that have switched bodies or had their bodies changed. It helps having some girl's clothes around here," Jack simply replied.

Looking around, Jenny laughed. "I think it's even messier than last time. Maybe you need a woman's touch here." However, when she glanced back at Jack she gave a small frown. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no," Jack said, fidgeting ever so slightly. "So, tell me what you've been up to."

Her eyes lighting up again, it was clear that she was just waiting for him to say that. They both sat down, Jack letting himself relax for the first time in a while and Jenny about bursting with excitement. She told him about all she'd done and how apparently she hadn't just stayed in Liverpool but gone to the surrounding areas. For such a short period of time, she sure had managed to do a lot.

Jack chuckled slightly. "You remind me so much of your father."

Jenny smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So how did you come to be? You never told me everything," said Jack.

"Another story from me? I think you should tell me something about yourself. Like how you met the Doctor," she said.

"That was a very long time ago."

"How long?"

"Several hundred years."

"Well now you must tell me!" she said excitedly. "I thought you were just human."

"I am human. Just with a little something extra."

Jack told Jenny his life, not all of it, but a large part of it, especially times containing the Doctor. When he got to the old Torchwood, it became harder to talk but talking about them helped at the same time. Jenny listened, hearing good tales and bad. When Jack had finished, she couldn't help but stare wide eyed at him.

"You're amazing! You are!"

"I wouldn't say that," said Jack with a small smile. "Come on, tell me how you came to be. You said you were a clone so tell me how that happened."

"Well," she said, "you might want to get comfortable then because it's quite a story. Though certainly not as impressive as yours."

Jack gave a small chuckle and leaned back in the chair. He listened with great intent, watching Jenny use her hands to help express each part. She was an excellent storyteller. As she spoke, Jack remained silent the entire time until she mentioned tricking the guard by flirting with him, then kissing him, and then finally grabbing his gun.

"Is it that funny?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips and her cheeks turned just so slightly pink.

"It's not so much funny but just so very Torchwood," Jack said.

Jenny whipped her hair back and held her head up high. "Jenny, Torchwood's next operative!"

First time in a long time, Jack was truly enjoying himself and laughed. "Well you'd fit right in."

"Is that a job offer?"

Her words surprised Jack. He hadn't expected it to be. "It depends on if that was a yes," he said slowly.

"Well of course!"

"What about travelling around and doing all that running?" asked Jack.

"It seems you do plenty of running around here," she said with a grin.

Jack gave a small nod and finally said, "I'll think about it. Finish your story first."

"Alright," she replied and quickly continued on after breaking out of the cell. Once her story was done, she leaned back and asked, "So what about it then? Am I welcomed here?"

"Of course you're welcomed but . . . it's not always this nice. I did leave out plenty of horrible stories," said Jack.

Jenny shrugged. "I figured that but I still want to help. Besides, I like being here and you remind me of my dad."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that. "How could I possibly remind you of the Doctor?"

"You're utterly amazing and have experienced just about everything," Jenny replied. "And anyways, you help people just because you want to. So does dad."

Jack gave a small smile to that. "If you really want to I won't stop you. But, you have your life ahead of you. Why not go traveling? Hop on a ship somewhere and see what the rest of the universe is like?"

Jenny shrugged. "I like the idea of staying just right here for a little while longer. Besides, the universe can wait."

The next day when Cooper came into work he was glad Jenny was there and could see the notable change in Jack. There was still that sadness lurking in the shadows but there had always been a sadness behind everything. It was clear that he was finally pulling himself to move forward.

Cooper knew Jack would never forget Ianto. He just wasn't that kind of person. However, he was glad that Jack was finally moving on. Torchwood could finally be a real team again.


	20. Out Of Time: By Myself

Ianto could hear a small beeping sound, but from where he didn't know. It didn't matter because he was with Jack and Gwen. Owen was probably with a corpse somewhere and he didn't know where Tosh was. Maybe out or maybe with Owen.

It was at that point Ianto realized that he didn't quite know what he was doing. He couldn't remember what case he was working on or what had recently happened. Why couldn't he remember?

And didn't the hub blow up anyway?

The beeping sound grew louder and for a split second white light filled the room but then it was gone. And everything was still. Nothing moved except Ianto in the hub. At first he panicked. What was he suppose to do? Would he have to save the world on his own or something? Was the rest of the world like this? Or was it just here? Then he remembered.

Tosh is dead.

So is Owen.

Gwen too but she died from old age.

And Jack . . .

Oh god what was happening? Was Ianto somehow trapped in his own memories? Or was he actually stuck in the past? He couldn't tell. He just wanted everything to go back to the way things were. He wanted to be happy and with Jack and—

That beeping noise just wouldn't go away would it? On and on it went, the only sound to this still picture. Finally calming himself down, Ianto tried to isolate it, figure out what it could be, but it was just on the tip of his tongue. It was there, right there, but he couldn't grasp the words he was looking for.

Another flash of light came and for just a second, Ianto thought he saw something else than this dreary scene but then it was gone. Ianto thought he might've scene a tiled ceiling. Or had it been the floor? And his throat was itching terribly, like something was stuck down it but wouldn't come out.

The white light came again, sooner and lasting longer then the last time. It was at that moment that Ianto decided whatever he was in wasn't real and he began to reach towards whatever that light was. He reached and tried to grasp at it, tried to feel it.

Ianto missed but kept going, kept striving to get out.

When his eyes flashed open, he shot up in bed, choking on the tube that was down his throat. The beeping sound went faster and faster and a small part of Ianto realized it was a heart monitor. There were needles and wires in him and his first reaction was to pull them out but he resisted and finally calmed down.

He was thankful that a nurse finally came in at that time because if she hadn't, he probably would've gone ahead and started ripping things out anyway.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Just give us a few moments and we'll get that tube out," she said in a voice that was probably use to speaking to children.

Ianto gave a small nod of understanding, taking several deep breathes to calm his racing heart. As he sat there, a sinking feeling came over him. All of this equipment looked to much like twenty-first century medical tools.

The nurse's accent was American however. Maybe if he was lucky he was in America. He'd hate to run into himself.

"There, that's better is it not?" she asked.

"Yes," Ianto croaked out. His throat hurt and his lips were parched. "How? How long?"

"It's been a little over a week dear. It'll take a while to get use to everything again as well," she said.

"The . . . the man. Where? Where is . . . he?"

"He left yesterday but he said you knew where to find him once you were well," she replied.

Ice seemed to grip Ianto's heart. Cathal had left him? He was alone? Ianto honestly should've expected this. After all, they were in a more modern time. Cathal had probably found something that could fix his vortex manipulator. If that was fixed, he had no reason to stay around for Ianto.

He wondered how Cathal could've even survived as well. Maybe it was because he was from the sixty-second century. Maybe after getting into a warmer area, the metal part of him actually helped him. It was hard to say.

Speaking of which, how was Ianto even alive anymore? Last time he checked, he was freezing to death. Maybe he'd been revived, brought back to life again when he'd entered the time vortex. That was the most likely reason. But for what? Now Ianto was stuck, all alone.

"Mr. Brookes? Mr. Brookes?"

It was only at that point Ianto realized how long he must've been out of it. He also realized what he had been called by the wrong name. "What did you just call me?"

"Larry Brookes. The other man said that was your name," the nurse said.

"But—"

"Listen you're probably confused. I'll let you take some time before I force any doctor's or law enforcement in here. Do you need anything right now?"

Ianto wanted to talk more, ask what the hell was going on, but simply said, "Some water would be great."

"Be right back," replied the nurse and Ianto was left alone.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, what time exactly, but nothing was giving him clues. He was so scared, so afraid. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he'd get back to Jack.

When the nurse came in, he quickly asked, "Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked the nurse, setting the jug of water with a plastic cup by his bed.

"I seem to have . . . forgotten," Ianto finally got out.

"We're in New Jersey."

"That's in the United States right?" questioned Ianto.

The slightly amused look on her face quickly turned to worry. "Of course it's in the United States."

"And what year is this?"

She blinked several times. "You're serious aren't you."

Clearly she was new. "Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be!?" cried out Ianto. He had to stop to let the coughs in his throat go but finally asked in a much calmer voice, "What year is it?"

"Two thousand and ninety one," replied the nurse.

Well at least now he didn't have to worry about running into himself, he had been worried about that even if he was in America. "Thank you. Could you . . . just for bit could I be alone?"

"Yes of course," the nurse quickly replied. "I'll send the doctor in soon afterwards."

"Thank you," Ianto said again.

As he now had at least a little time for himself, Ianto couldn't help but allow himself a few tears to fall. He was sad to admit that in a way Cathal had been right. As much as he hated him, he'd rather be stuck here with Cathal than without.

It felt like seconds and days had passed at the same time when the doctor finally came in. "Larry Brookes—"

"My name is Ianto," he said softly, not looking up.

"Right," the doctor said like he'd been involved with to many cases like this. "And where are you . . . Ianto?"

"In New Jersey but I shouldn't be," he replied.

"Where should you be?"

"Over in Liverpool a few centuries in the future." Ianto didn't care if it made him sound crazy. What did he have to lose now anyway?

The doctor sighed and then said, "You were found along with your friend, nearly frozen to death not far from here. Would you mind telling us what exactly happened to you?"

"Got trapped on a planet with the bloke you saw. He nearly killed me several times. We almost froze to death and then I transported us through time. All in a days work."

"Alright . . . well, we'll be back in a second. We just need to discuss a few things," the doctor said, leaving the room with the nurse.

Ianto didn't have to be out there with him to know that they were throwing around words like insane and memory loss and trauma . Ianto could've easily played along with what they had already said and come up with a few lies but he was done with that. He didn't want to lie anymore, even if that stuck him in a mental hospital.

It was surprisingly a long time before anyone came back into his room, or maybe time was just moving slowly for him. The point was that this doctor was a different one. She came over and pulled up a chair, sitting next to Ianto's bed.

"Now, Mr. Brookes, would you mind repeating what you told the other doctor?" she asked.

"My name is Ianto."

"Alright then, Ianto. Do you have a first name?" she asked. It was clear that she was use to dealing with patients like this.

"Ianto is my first name. My last name is Jones," Ianto replied.

"Well Ianto, tell me what you said before."

He repeated everything he'd said, nearly exactly.

The woman nodded, writing different notes onto a clipboard. "Why do you think you're from the future Ianto?"

"I don't think, I am," he replied. "Besides I'm also from the past."

"I must admit, you're not making much sense Ianto," she said.

Ianto sighed. He was just so tired of this. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? "Just recently I went to the future. I was living there. However I was born in the past, in the twentieth century to be exact."

"Alright then. Why did you go to the future?"

"I died here, in two thousand and nine first. Then I went through the time vortex, was able to revive my body, and moved to the future with Jack."

She wrote down several more notes. "Whose Jack?"

"My boyfriend," Ianto replied and he found it sad that now, when it didn't even matter anymore, the words came so easily.

"And where does Jack fit in all of this?" she asked.

"I worked with him in the early twenty-first century. He blames himself for me dying. He died too."

"So when you revived your body, you did the same to him as well, correct?"

"Of course not. Jack can die from any horrible death but he comes back no matter what," Ianto said.

After more words were scribbled on paper, the doctor said, "I'd like to do a quick exercise with you. Describe yourself. Physical features that is."

Ianto wondered why but finally just shook his head and started listing off characteristics. When he finally got to the scar on his cheek, she stopped him.

"There is no scar."

"But I—" Ianto stopped himself as he felt his cheek. It was as smooth as the other one, no scar at all. He wondered how long he had been in the time vortex. He wondered how Cathal could've survived the amount of time they were in there. Maybe Ianto had been protecting him somehow.

"I also think you're a bit hard on yourself Ianto," the doctor said. "You're quite skinny and very healthy looking to me."

Ianto frowned. "Give me a mirror."

"What?"

"Give me a mirror. Quickly!"

She searched her pockets and then one of the drawers of one of the dressers in the room. Finally finding a hand mirror, she gave it to him.

Ianto looked at his reflection, his fingers running over the area where there should a scar. He noticed how his face was a bit slimmer; he'd lost a few pounds as well. There weren't as many lines on his face as well. Who knew Torchwood could add so many years onto you. "I'm younger," he finally said. He must've been in that time vortex for some time. The time energy had actually taken years off him.

"You can't be younger Ianto," she said.

"I won't argue with you but I am, for a fact, younger. I should look older," he said softly, still staring at his reflection. "I should still have that scar."

"Whatever you say," she said softly. "Listen, you're body is in practically perfect condition but I'd like to keep you here a little while longer."

"Am I a danger to myself and the people around me?"

"Perhaps, but you also need to realize what is real and what is simply in your head."

"I know what's real. You people are just still blind. Give it a few more decades and then you'll see what I'm talking about," replied Ianto.

"Whatever you say," the doctor said again, getting up and leaving the room.

Ianto watched her go but didn't say anything else. He looked at his hands, picked up the mirror again to look at his face. He was sad that he looked even younger now. That only meant he'd have to wait a longer time until death.

What else did he have to look forward to? Of course, he'd still keep trying to get home. He'd still try to move but in the long run, he doubted it would work.

He didn't ask for anything for the rest of the day and when a nurse came in to check on him he'd remain silent. He waited until night and then he closed his eyes but did not sleep. He checked the time in between each nurse during the night shift and then, after messing with the heart monitor a bit so it kept on with a steady rhythm, began to untangle himself from the wires.

Ianto took out the needles, took apart the bandages, and then slowly set his feet on the floor. Despite how utterly ruined his clothes must be by now, Ianto wished that he had them instead of the hospital gown. He'd have to find something to change into quickly.

Walking over to the window, he saw that he was on the third floor. Good, that wasn't to high and there were plenty of things to grab onto.

Having to move quickly before the night nurse came to his room again, Ianto opened up the window and slowly lowered himself down. He hung, just for a few seconds, and thought of just letting go. However, he decided against it and put his feet on a small ledge.

Glancing downwards, he now saw that he needed to drop to actually be able to get down. He'd have to grab onto the next windowsill and then lower himself to the ground. Well, here went nothing.

One of Ianto's hands slipped but the other grabbed on firmly, even if it did hurt. He let his fingers slowly inch away as the tips of his toes felt the ledge below him. Ianto let go, landing on the ledge and then bending down to grab onto that.

It was a bit of a drop but it wouldn't kill him. Ianto let go to land easily onto his feet and then began to run. At first he was unsteady; it was hard for him to stay balanced. However, he eventually got the hang of it and continued to leave the hospital behind.

He broke into a shop and stole some simple clothes, expertly not letting off the alarm system. He got a shirt and some pants but that was it. For now he'd run around without shoes until he found another little shop that had them. Or maybe by that time he'd be able to get some money. It was hard to say.

After all that moving around, he now was so tired he ended up falling asleep on a park bench. When he woke up, for just a second, he didn't know where he was and then he realized he really didn't. He knew he was in New Jersey but he had no idea where. He'd probably be able to find out eventually but for now he just wondered.

Americans really were quite rude Ianto noted as he went through the streets. He instantly hated it here but going over to the United Kingdom meant he might run into Gwen and that wouldn't be good at all. Ianto wanted to get out of here, out of this time more than anything.

In the end, he ended up right where he had started, the same park bench. Really it could've been a different one but everything was just so plain here he couldn't tell. It was the only familiar place in this land except the hospital and he was of course not going back there.

He fell asleep on it again but this time was woken in the night by a police officer that told him he couldn't stay there.

Ianto began to walk in response. He kept going until his feet hurt and his eyes began to droop. He found a park and eventually fell asleep against a tree, only to be awoken by someone else. Ianto cursed his own luck, believing it to be a policeman but frowned when he saw that it wasn't.

"Who are you?" muttered Ianto tiredly.

The person was defiantly a man but he couldn't see his face. He wore a baseball cap that came over his eyes and a dark jacket over a graphic t-shirt along with jeans. The man said, "Well I should hope you recognize me."

Ianto frowned, the voice extremely familiar to his ears. It then came to him when he saw the device on his arm.

"Cathal!"

The man took off the baseball cap and grinned, revealing it to be none other than Cathal Drake. "Who else?"


	21. Out Of Time: Unsure

Cathal sat down beside a still stunned Ianto. He grinned and said, "Admit it, you're glad to see me."

Ianto remained silent for a little while longer until he finally slapped Cathal and shouted out, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Ouch, if anything I expected a sigh of relief, not a slap," muttered Cathal, rubbing his face. "Besides I should be asking you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, utterly confused.

Cathal rolled his eyes and said, "I was coming back for you, there was no doubt about that. I just thought you would stay in that hospital but no! You had to run off and I had to track you down. Quite a bother really."

"Why . . . why did you leave me then?" asked Ianto, utterly confused. "Why did you go?"

"Well, as I'm sure you already guessed, I fixed my vortex manipulator. Wasn't perfect of course but I fixed it nevertheless."

"But why would you leave if you were just going to come back?"

"I needed to make a stop. Went to my client and told him I quit the job," said Cathal.

Frowning, Ianto said, "Wait. You mean you really did quite? As in you're not trying to rob Torchwood anymore?"

"I figured it was the least I could do. I mean, you've caused me plenty of trouble but I certainly didn't help," Cathal replied. "That and I'm taking you home too."

Ianto didn't know what to say. He half expected to wake up then and there but he didn't. As he remained silent, Cathal said, "Did you do something with your hair? Have you lost some weight too? I mean you were in a comma but you don't look like you've lost weight dew to not eating. And wasn't there a scar?"

"Um, yes but—well never mind. It's not important," Ianto muttered.

Cathal simply rolled his eyes and replied, "You are a strange one. So, you ready to go home?"

Ianto sighed. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I suppose not. Just a quick warning though. This think was never completely accurate and now it's even less accurate. Still, I'll get you as close as I can."

"Can we go now?" asked Ianto.

"Of course, come on," said Cathal, standing up. He pulled Ianto up with him and smiled. "Just warning you, it's a bit bumpy."

Ianto gave a small nod as Cathal punched in a few things. Then they were suddenly gone and in a bustling city street, the now familiar sight of aliens and humans all around.

Looking around, Ianto couldn't help the smile that was slowly growing on his face. "I'm back," he whispered. "I'm back!"

Cathal grinned. "So, no hard feelings?"

Ianto shot him a glare.

"Okay, maybe a few hard feelings," Cathal said. "Still, I have to say thank you."

"For what?" asked Ianto. "If anything, I nearly got you killed."

"Yeah, but you made me think, even if you didn't realize it. I think I've been dead for to long."

At first, Ianto didn't quite understand until he remembered the conversation they had on the unknown planet. "Well I'm glad then. I think you're making the right decision."

"Doesn't mean I'm scared as hell."

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Ianto.

Cathal gave a small nod. "I'll see you later then."

As he disappeared, Ianto murmured, "I doubt it."

He began to walk down the street and after a while his surroundings finally became familiar to him. As he realized just where Torchwood was from here, he began to run as fast as he could. Any weariness that he had felt before was gone as the only thought that went through his mind was getting to Torchwood.

For a split second he thought about heading to Cooper's apartment but then he quickly decided that they were probably at Torchwood right now. It was, after all, the middle of the day.

Ianto continued to run until he finally reached the familiar building and ran inside. Cooper glanced up and froze for about half a second. Then, he was suddenly pulling out a gun and pointing it at Ianto.

At first he was confused and then suddenly remembered, once more, that he was younger now.

"It's me, Ianto."

"It can't be. Unless he has some twin we didn't know about," muttered Cooper.

"Please, you can do a DNA test, whatever you want. Just let me see Jack."

Cooper paused for a second and then said, "If you are Ianto then you know how to get to Jack."

Ianto took a step forward but stopped when Cooper cocked the gun. "Alright, I'll just tell you then," said Ianto. "There's a button under the desk. Press it and the wall over there moves to reveal a set of stairs that goes down to the first basement level. After that, you have to take an elevator to go any farther down. Jack's office is on the second basement level."

Cooper bit his lip and then finally moved to open up the stairway to Ianto. However, he kept the gun trained on him. "Okay, start moving."

As they moved downstairs and then to the elevator, Ianto asked, "How long has it been?"

Cooper didn't answer.

"Cooper, how long?"

When there was still no words, Ianto began to get angry. However, they had already arrived at the second level. Before the doors opened, Ianto could hear laughter. One voice was Jack, he knew that for sure, and the other a woman's.

When the doors moved, they revealed Jack leaning against a table as a young, blonde haired woman chattered away. Jack glanced up, froze just like Cooper had, and suddenly his gun was out too.

"Cooper, what the hell is this?" hissed Jack.

"He says he's Ianto."

"Because I am Ianto."

The blonde woman's eyes went wide. "You mean the Ianto you told me about."

"Yes but this isn't him," hissed Jack. "He's gone."

"But I am Ianto, Jack!"

"He did prove he knew how to get down here," said Cooper.

For a moment it looked like Jack believed it was Ianto but his face then hardened again. "It's not possible."

"Jack, you know better than anyone that it's somehow possible!" yelled out Ianto. "I am Ianto Jones and you are Captain Jack Harkness. Now before we do anything else, tell me how long it's been because Cooper doesn't seem able to say."

When Jack didn't say anything Ianto cried, "It's only been a little over a week for me! Now tell me how long it's been for you!"

"A little over a year," Jack said softly. "But it can't be you. You're to young."

"It was the time vortex," said Ianto. "I was in it to long. Lucky I wasn't in it any longer than I was though or else I might be a teenager again or god forbid a child." He paused. "Has it really been over a year?"

"Yes," Jack whispered. "I still can't say it's you though. You could be any number of things. Besides, I don't know what the hell happened to you."

"Run a DNA test, ask me questions, do everything you need to reassure you because it is me."

Jack was silent for a moment and then finally said, "Bring him over here Cooper. We'll start with the questions first."

Ianto walked over to where Cooper guided him and sat down in the chair. He looked over at the blonde girl. "You replaced me."

Jack felt like laughing and crying at the same time. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had to be Ianto. Only he could put that much jealousy in so few words."

"So you did replace me," Ianto said. He didn't know how to feel about that. Jack had said it had been over a year but that didn't make him feel any better.

"God no! I didn't replace you! I could never replace you Ianto!" Jack said, taking a step forward and then stopping himself.

Ianto looked down. This wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for when he'd gotten back. "Just hurry up and ask me the questions."

Jack sighed and then began to say the ones that were Torchwood required and then he started asking more personal ones, like Ianto's history. Of course, Ianto answered it all with flying colors and when they did the DNA test it completely matched up. Jack was even able to detect the Tardis DNA which just about proved it. Nevertheless there were still some doubts.

For a while, it was clear Jack was trying to figure out a way to prove it was Ianto. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Make a cup of coffee."

"Do you still have the coffee machine?" asked Ianto. He knew where this was going and it gave him hope.

"Yep, same spot as always," said Jack.

In response, Ianto stood up and Cooper tensed ever so slightly. Ianto sighed. "I'm just going to make a cup of coffee. Keep the gun on me if you want but just don't pull the trigger just yet."

Ianto walked back over to the elevator and everyone followed, even the blonde girl who Ianto didn't know the name of. He didn't like how close she was standing next to Jack, even when he knew it made him sound like a totally jealous boyfriend.

When he got to the coffee maker, he saw that everything was exactly as he had left it. For him, a little over a week ago. For everyone else here, a little over a year. He could easily see the layer of dust on it.

"You could've at least cleaned it up every once in a while," said Ianto as he walked over and began to dust it off.

"I couldn't bear to move anything."

"Captain Jack Harkness and no coffee for over a year? How did you survive without me?" asked Ianto.

"Part of me didn't," Jack said quietly.

Ianto didn't answer to that and began to fix everything up. He turned around as it started brewing, saying, "So if you didn't replace me, what's she doing here?"

"Ianto we're not-that's we aren't a—"

"Oh, you think we're a couple!" the woman interrupted Jack. "No, of course not. It would be like dating my dad and that's just weird."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Ianto and as much as he tried, he couldn't help the still jealous tone that stayed in his voice.

"She's a new member," said Jack.

"Jenny," she explained, taking a step forward. Out of everyone else there, she seemed the most at ease with Ianto. Maybe that was just her nature or maybe it was because she hadn't known him before his disappearance.

Ianto hesitated for about half a second before moving forward and shaking her hand.

He then turned back to the coffee. "So who is your father? You mentioned he's like Jack. Does he roam around kissing everyone in sight?"

"Hey!" said Jack, "I resent that."

"I'm sure you do. So, who's your father?" asked Ianto. After washing the cups he began to poor the coffee.

"The Doctor."

Now it was Ianto's turn to be utterly shocked. "That can't be true!"

"Says you," Jenny said with a laugh. She was defaintely the only one really at ease in this situation.

Ianto finally gave a cup over to Jack who took it and gave it a sip. He blinked several times and looked down at the cup. He then looked up at Ianto and back down several times.

Finally, he slowly placed the cup down and leaned forward. Placing a hand on the side of Ianto's face, Jack whispered, "I remember that arse of yours."

Ianto gave a tired laugh. "Yeah, it's been a while."

Jack leaned forward and kissed him softly, Ianto automatically moved his lips with Jack and put both his hands on either side of Jack's face. Pulling ever so slightly back, Jack whispered, "What happened? Where did you go?"

A small, sad smile came onto Ianto's face. "Mind if I sit down before I tell you?"

"Not at all," Jack said. Cooper finally put his gun away and they all sat down. There was still disbelief in Cooper's face and curiosity in Jenny's. In Jack's was just utter wonder.

"You know," Jack commented as they got rested, "those clothes don't flatter you at all."

Ianto could only shake his head. "I wasn't exactly being choosy."

With a sigh, Ianto began right up to the point where Jack was first shot. Jenny asked a few questions, clearly not having been told everything from Jack or Cooper. Besides that though, Ianto simply kept telling his story.

He explained who Dr. Jonathan Franks had really been. He told about his time in King Arthur's castle and the unknown planet. He talked about how he had nearly given up when he thought himself to be all alone in the late twenty-first century as well.

By the time he was done, the coffee was all gone and the day had turned to night.

"So he actually helped you in the end," Jack muttered.

"Yes, and he won't be coming back either."

"You trust him?"

"Yes," Ianto said simply. He sighed. "I know it's practically unbelievable but it is what happened."

"So you can travel through time? That's fascinating," said Jenny.

"It would be if I could control it, and if it didn't hurt so much," sighed Ianto. He rubbed his eyes. "I haven't slept in a proper bed forever. Is yours still open Jack?"

"Of course," Jack replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

A few minutes later after going back to the room that was practically hidden behind Jack's office, Ianto was shocked as he said, "You kept all my clothes."

"Once again, I didn't have the heart to throw them away."

Ianto simply shook his head, the smile still on his lips. He then glanced over to Jack. Now that they were alone he asked, "Is there really nothing between you and . . . her name was Jenny right?"

Jack nodded. "She's beautiful, I'll give her that, but I feel like a father to her."

"Really? Because I would think that would be a turn on for you," Ianto said giving Jack a patronizing look.

He simply rolled his eyes in response and said, "I'm being serious Ianto. Besides, she's not even a year old yet."

"What?"

"Well that's how the Doctor even has a daughter. She's a force-grown clone."

Ianto shook his head. "I'll have to hear that story some day."

"It's an interesting one, definitely," Jack said. Ianto had just finished getting into a nice pair of pajamas as Jack wrapped his hands around him. He rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and murmured, "I thought I'd lost you again."

"And I came back again. It seems that I'm a lot more stubborn than we first thought," said Ianto. "The base also looks utterly horrible by the way. Once again, I wonder how you could've survived without me."

"Yeah, Jenny tried to be the cleaner around here but we quickly found she wasn't the cleaning type of girl."

"How long has she been here?"

"A few months now," said Jack.

Despite himself, a smile actually came to Ianto's face again. "Torchwood is growing again."

"And it's been just as hectic," replied Jack. "I missed you ever day."

Ianto finally turned around and kissed Jack again, softly and sweetly.

Despite how much Jack would've kept on kissing him, he had to stop and say, "It's strange, you being younger."

"Once again, be thankful I didn't become a child," said Ianto. "Though I believe this is probably just about as young as I can get."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the Tardis can keep from getting old physically and dying but she can get younger. I can make my body get younger to stay alive but it would be odd if I became to young. All that knowledge in a small body? It would be hard to withstand."

Jack nodded. "That makes enough since."

"So, do I still hold a position at Torchwood?"

"With that coffee? Of course," said Jack with a grin. He began to kiss Ianto again, this time with a fever that all the other kisses hadn't had. "You know, it's a shame that you put on those pajamas already."

Ianto laughed, breathless and happy. He was at home again and hopefully, this time, he would stay here. "Well, I would suggest a game of naked hide and seek. It's been ages since we've done that but I think we might scar Cooper and Jenny for life."

"Oh who knows," Jack said with a grin, "it's always more fun with extra people."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "Well either way, I have missed that coat for sure."

Jack grinned as Ianto pulled it off his shoulders.

* * *

**AN: This is the last of part three. Not sure what I'll call part four yet but there will be a part four. I hope you enjoyed this part as much as the first two and I hope you enjoy the next. Thank you again for the reviews, followers, and people who've favorited. The next part will definitely be the last, most likely with an epilogue afterwards.**


	22. Endless Sleep: Getting To Know You

Myfanwy wasn't the only one who was thrilled that Ianto was back. Morgan was extremely happy as well. The last time they had been together, Morgan wasn't to talkative. She was polite, a bit sarcastic though usually only towards Jack, and rarely talked unless it was needed. Now she seemed to be unable to stop talking.

Ianto was thrilled he was home to and glad he got to catch up with Cooper as well. Jenny he was having a bit of trouble though. She was bright, sweet, and it was hard not to smile around her. He had also already heard her story so he knew what kind of background she came from. Still, it was probably just because Ianto hadn't gotten to know her for very long. He simply needed to get to know her better.

One day while Cooper and Jack were out investigating a disturbance, Ianto got just the chance he needed to talk to Jenny. However, he actually wasn't the one to approach her; it was the other way around.

As he was polishing the surface of the table they used in their meeting room, on the third floor, she bounded over, grinning as always. Like Cooper, Jack had helped her get her own apartment but she often stayed very late, even when there wasn't much to do. "Just cleaning right now?" she asked, sitting near to where he stood.

"For now yes. There isn't much else to do but clean and organize the archives," Ianto replied.

"Why do you insist on keeping paper copies of everything? It's so crowded and confusing down there," Jenny said, referring to the sixth floor. The fourth and fifth floor held the cells. "I mean, there are all sorts of backup systems in place aren't there?"

"Well of course," said Ianto, "but that doesn't mean I trust them for a minute."

She laughed at that and then leaned forward, her resting in her hands, her elbows on the table. Ianto couldn't help but look down and notice the light smudges she was leaving. He simply gave a small sigh though and worked on a different spot.

"So how is it being back again?" Jenny asked. Two weeks had already passed by since Ianto's return. "Same as before?"

"Yes," replied Ianto and then stopped himself and added, "except for you of course. Um, how has your training been going?"

"What training?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Jack always goes through things like weapon control and data of the most common things we deal with."

"Well I've already gone through all information in the database. I can hold a lot up here though it's probably just because I'm a TimeLord," she said, tapping the side of your head.

"And things like weapons and equipment?"

"Don't need to."

Ianto didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed by her words. "Listen, I know your story but shouldn't you have at least—"

"I've worked with much more advanced equipment and even if I haven't worked with a certain type of equipment, it just comes naturally to me. Besides, I don't like guns," she said.

"You don't-you do realize you work at Torchwood don't you?"

"Jack gave me the talk," she replied. "But I won't use them unless absolutely necessary. Besides, I think my sweet skills are pretty good."

Ianto couldn't help it; he laughed and said, "You didn't really just say that did you?"

"Of course," she said. "It's one hundred percent true."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto finally put down his equipment to clean with and said, "Prove it to me."

"Prove it?"

"Show me some of these _skills_ that you have."

She smiled. "Oh I will!"

Running out of the meeting room, Jenny jumped easily onto a table and grabbed on to one of the metal bars running over the ceiling. She swung from that, jumping onto a part of equipment. Ianto watched it, part of him nearly dying every time she landed on something and the rest of him just staring in amazement. It was like watching a dancer.

Jenny gracefully landed in front of Ianto, doing her flips and spins easily. She grinned at Ianto's surprised stare. "What did you think?"

"It should be impossible to move like that," Ianto commented, blinking several times.

"Not for me," she replied with a grin and a laugh. "So, anything you're planning on doing tonight?"

"Um . . . watching the base?" Ianto tried, not sure what he should be saying.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I mean something fun. Are you doing something fun?"

"Jack?"

As Ianto quirked his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, the snort that came out of Jenny was absolutely adorable. Ianto gave a small smile back. "So I'm guessing you're not going out anywhere."

"That is a no."

"Well how about we do something?" Jenny asked. "Besides this we haven't really gotten any quality time together."

"I'd have to make sure everything was—"

"In order? Completely spotless?"

"Well I still need to finish tidying up. And make sure there isn't anything Jack needs me to do," Ianto huffed.

Jenny crossed her arms. "Fine, how about this. As long as the world's not ending and Liverpool has the chance of being blown off a map, you will come along for drinks with me."

Ianto bit his bottom lip but finally just shook his head and said, "Why not?"

"Exactly," Jenny said with a grin and then walked off to continue with whatever she'd been doing before going to talk to Ianto. Before getting on the elevator though, she turned and said, "That'll be seven o'clock, sharp."

Ianto rolled his eyes at that and went back to cleaning up the place.

In all honesty, he was slightly hoping that something would come up. He was sure that he'd run out of things to talk about with Jenny. They only thing they really had in common was Torchwood and the Doctor and as interesting as those subjects could be, he didn't want to just talk about that.

Nevertheless, Jack okayed it and told both Ianto and Jenny to go have fun. He promised he'd take care of everything there and call them if there was a problem.

"So, know any good pubs around here?" asked Jenny. Like Jack, she pretty much wore the exact same thing every day. The only difference right now was a black jacket on her shoulders to fight off the chill. In comparison, Ianto simply wore what he'd worn to work that day minus the tie and plus an extra jacket. Jack had actually been the one to take the tie away, promising that Ianto would get it back later.

"Do you not have any place in mind? This outing was your idea," Ianto commented.

"Well of course, I just wanted to get your opinion," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, there's this great bar about five blocks from here."

As they walked, the streets were full but not overly crowded. Most of the people out were either moving slowly, young, happy, laughing, or moved quickly from a late shift at work, just trying to get home before it got to late.

Ianto caught sight of a few snow flurries falling through the sky but any snow would melt by tomorrow morning. It would still be a few more days until a nice layer of show covered the city if the temperature kept going like it was.

"So any particular reason you've been wanting to have some quality time with me?" asked Ianto, simply trying to start a conversation.

"I know who Jack and Cooper are. I even know who Morgan is but I haven't gotten to really know you at all," said Jenny. "Very rarely are we ever alone and when we are it's just for a few seconds until the next alien invasion comes bursting through the doors . . . or Jack does."

"That I won't argue with," Ianto said, "but has Jack not told you anything about myself?"

"Not particularly, no," Jenny replied and upon seeing Ianto's almost hurt expression she quickly added more. "When you were gone, he was clearly hurt by what happened. Still, all the things I heard about you were wonderful. He hasn't told me much more now either but I think that's more because he wanted us to eventually get to know each other on our own."

"Well I already know your entire story," commented Ianto. "What I don't really know is what you like or dislike. Except for sugar in your coffee. You do realize you are ruining a perfectly good cup of coffee by adding a spoon full of sugar. And it's not even the good kind either!"

Jenny chuckled at that, simply saying, "What are you? The coffee police?"

"Maybe I should be. Plenty of people don't understand how to make a decent cup of coffee and that it's not just crushed beans and hot water being stuck into a machine."

Laughing at that as well, she asked, "Anything else you're curious about? As far as what I like and dislike?"

"Um . . ." Ianto paused for a second, trying to think of what exactly he should ask. "Well what about food? You've never complained when we grab any sort of take out, not made any particular preferences. Is there nothing you don't care for or are particularly fond of?"

She shrugged. "I've just never really thought of that in all honesty. You have to remember I was made for war and we couldn't be picky. The only reason I've figured out I particularly like coffee with a spoon full of sugar is because I felt like experimenting to see what tasted better or not."

"Well, do you prefer food that's sweet, spicy, bitter, plain, salty?"

Jenny shrugged again.

Ianto sighed and bit his bottom lip, finally saying, "Okay, what about music? When you get a chance, what do you prefer listening to?"

Clearly in thought, she finally replied, "Definitely up beat and fast paced but I prefer it when I can actually understand the lyrics. Though this isn't exactly a preference to music, if it's loud I like it to be pulsating around me, not trying to rip a whole through my eye drums. Does that make since?"

"Yes, at least I think I get what you mean," he said just as they arrived at the bar.

Ianto was a bit surprised, he had expected her to want to go somewhere a bit louder and certainly flashier or maybe she was thinking of him. Though Ianto had certainly been in some interesting bars, he definitely preferred ones like these; room for plenty of people but calm and lively at the same time.

There still weren't to many people in the bar but the night was young and it would probably begin to fill up after a while. Ianto noted that there were only humans in the place. As they moved forward, he noted that there was an alien behind the bar but he, or she Ianto couldn't really tell, was exactly getting the royal treatment.

"It's a bit ironic."

Glancing up at him, Jenny asked, "What is?"

"Us." Now a bit quieter, Ianto replied, "Me a Darvein, you a full blooded alien, and yet we look exactly like everyone here. If anyone knew there wouldn't be some many smiles pointed our way."

Jenny nodded. "That is correct. You go find us a table. Anything you want in particular?"

"I'll have whatever you're having I suppose," Ianto replied.

She nodded and quickly went over to the bar. Ianto looked around and eventually found an empty table near the back of the room. Though there wasn't an actual dance floor like at a club, tables and chairs had been moved to provide an area in the middle of the room for people to stand up and dance.

The music was nice, not necessarily something Ianto would listen to on a regular basis but certainly not bad. He smiled as he saw how Jenny acted towards the bartender. She had probably been the only one that entire night to be polite and nice to the alien.

She quickly came back with two beers and set them down on the table, sliding one over to Ianto.

At first, Ianto was uncertain what to know talk about and Jenny could easily tell. So to help lighten the mood, she asked about the old Torchwood. She had read the files, she knew what happened, but she wanted to know the more personal things. Jenny wanted to know the people, not just numbers.

Ianto told her, opening up bit by bit. Eventually they went from that to Jenny asking, "Why has it taken you so long to warm up to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the first time we met and you saw me it looked like you might die. Even after everything was straightened out you seemed reluctant to actually like me at all," she said.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "In all honesty I was a bit jealous. I mean, now I do believe Jack when he says he thinks of you only as a friend and even as much as a daughter but—"

"A daughter? Did he actually say that?" she asked, looking genuinely hopeful.

"Well yes. Has he never said that in front of you?"

"Never."

_So like Jack_, thought Ianto quietly. However, he continued with, "Anyway, at the time I still felt like I had been replaced. Even after that, I was wary of you simply because of your charm. It's impossible not to grin and hope for the best with you. Nevertheless, I thought maybe you might be trying to infiltrate us. I did come to realize though that it wasn't that. You're just being who you are."

Jenny smiled. "I just love learning new things and discovering this world. Not everything is wonderful and good, I knew that the moment I was born, but with us here and the Doctor out there, maybe we can at least try to make it that way."

"It's amazing you know," Ianto murmured after a few minutes after her speech. "I know you probably had plenty of information put into your head when you came into being but to thin that we'll be celebrating your third birthday in a few months is just insane."

"It doesn't seem very strange to me but then again I suppose it wouldn't. To me, you're extremely strange. Two mothers, one father. Part human, part Tardis. Incredible really."

Ianto gave a small laugh at that and they continued conversing in their corner, the night growing later and later. At one point, Jenny caught hold of a chat going on near them and gestured to Ianto to pause in his speech for just a moment.

Glancing over, he saw a man take hold of a woman who clearly didn't want to go with him. Ianto hadn't heard there conversation but he was guessing that it involved the guy hitting on her. As he looked back towards Jenny, he saw that she had already gotten up to go intercede.

The picture made Ianto slightly think of Jack. Though he was the biggest flirt in the universe, and just about everyone said yes to whatever he was asking whether it was a dance or a request to follow him home, if they honestly said no and meant, Jack would leave the person alone. He also wasn't fond of people, man or woman, pushing themselves onto someone else and it was clear now that Jenny had the same opinion.

Standing up and leaving his empty beer bottle were it was, Ianto came closer just in time for the man to say, "Stay out of it chick."

"Chick?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're really going to call me chick?"

"Just leave, this has nothing to do with you," said the guy. The woman had turned quite, watching Jenny and the man with interest as was many of the people in that area.

Looking at each of them front to front, it was staggering how much bigger and taller the man was. If people had to bet which would win in a fight, just about everyone in the bar would bet on the man.

Except for Ianto. He knew Jenny could take him easily but he really didn't want to start a fight right now.

He took hold of Jenny's forearm and said, "Come on, we should just go."

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" sneered the man.

"I'm her co-worker if you must know," muttered Ianto.

"What are you, prostitutes?"

Now that was just a line that was not meant to be crossed.

Ianto turned as if he was going to try and leave and, just as he'd predicted, the guy grabbed his arm. Already prepared, using the man's weight against him, he swiftly threw him over his shoulder, people jumping out of the way as the man crashed to the floor.

He spun up as quickly as possibly but it was clear he hadn't been expecting.

"You're pig, I get that," Ianto said, slowly walking forward. "I wanted to just leave here nice and quiet but you had to go and insult not just me but Jenny as well."

"What are you going to do?" asked the man, his confidence back as his hands came up.

"Me? Nothing," replied Ianto. "But she might."

He suddenly stepped out of the way reveal Jenny who'd been standing right behind him. She left out a swift punch that completely caught the man off guard. His hands coming up to protect his face, Jenny then delivered a hard round house kick to his gut, knocking him to the ground. Finally, she gave one final chop to the man's head, hard enough to knock him out for a while but not hard enough to give him a concussion.

Letting out a huff, she turned to look at the girl and said, "He shouldn't bother you again. Hope you have a nice night." Suddenly, she grabbed Ianto, pulling him out of the bar.

They had gotten lucky. The guy must've not had very many friends because no one chased them or had tried and stood up for the guy in the bar. Jenny and Ianto for about a block before finally stopping and taking several deep breaths.

"Well that could've gone worse," Ianto commented, running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought it went excellent," Jenny said with a grin. "You were pretty smooth back there."

"You think so?"

"Totally, that guy won't be coming back to that bar in a very long time," said Jenny. "And anyway, besides his head, I think his pride is probably hurting a bit as well."

Ianto nodded to that and they began walking back to Torchwood at a much slower pace. Only a few steps later though, Ianto bumped into a man, quickly apologizing for it. However the man didn't say anything and just kept on walking. Though Ianto thought it quite rude, the man's face quickly left his mind. Besides, he didn't even know the guys name, which was Andrew Smith.

A few weeks later however, that face would soon become burned into Ianto's mind forever.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Since school's starting up my updates might be a little farther in between but don't worry! I will finish this story. Hope you like the beginning to part four.**


	23. Endless Sleep: A Little Rock

Andrew Smith was easily forgettable and you wouldn't want him in your mind anyway. He was plain and simply; average height, average brown hair and brown eyes, average skin tone, average weight. The only thing that really stood out about him was his utter hatred for the world. However, you wouldn't know it seeing as it was nearly impossible to get a word out of him anyway and his voice was quite monotone anyways.

Andrew was in his late thirties and not enjoying it one bit. Granted, he'd enjoyed very little in life anyways. Even his job was average too. He was just a filer at a company. What made this even worse of course was that fact he had to just sit in front of a computer all day to. His job was literally just going through company files, making sure they were in the right place, had the rights tags, and were by the right people.

Some might wonder how you could go on living with a life like this and Andrew wondered the exact same thing a lot of times. He'd thought of killing himself several times but he was to afraid of dying despite the fact that he couldn't find a reason worth living.

The night that he bumped into Ianto Jones he had just finished off at work. Andrew would go home to his average apartment with barely any mementos or items that might make the flat different from others. He'd sit eat a slice of cold pizza, take a shower, and go to bed.

And Andrew did do exactly that.

In fact, it was a completely ordinary night and the next was the same as it always was to. It was the day after that which finally broke the loop in Andrew's life.

He saw an ad in the paper saying that they sold rare alien artifacts from all across the universe. Andrew usually didn't go for that sort of thing; he just didn't find it fun. However, for the first time in his life, he felt like he should go to this shop and see what they had to offer. At the very least he could prove to his mother that he was doing something other than the same old stuff.

After work, he caught a cab and rode to the store. It was on the other side of town and what with all the traffic it did take a while but soon he arrived. The shop looked nice enough from the outside, not amazing but certainly not rundown.

Inside it was a lot like the outside. There were all sorts of gadgets everywhere. One massive one hung from the ceiling and there were some that could fit in the palm of your hand. Some objects looked new, others looked old, but all were clearly other worldly.

"How may I help you today?"

Spinning around, Andrew was actually put off, not expecting the man that now stood behind him. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice ever so slightly showing some shock.

"A simple clerk," replied the man with a smile that was mostly teeth. He seemed like a simple human and yet Andrew was pretty positive that humans couldn't stretch their mouths that far and they weren't filled with that many teeth. "What can I help you with?"

"I . . . I don't know," replied Andrew.

"Many of our costumers' say that," said the clerk with a sigh. He began to walk away but continued talking and Andrew followed in response. "We'll get you all sorted out though. Just keep following me to a room that's right over here."

Cocking his head ever so slightly, Andrew continued to follow the man, confused but not asking any questions whatsoever. He knew that stranger scenarios had happened in the universe. He'd just never experienced any of them.

"Now, let me guess, because I am oh so good at describing people. You have been picked on and bullied all your life and want to get back at those people!"

"Well, sort of," Andrew said with a small shrug.

The clerk seemed slightly discouraged and then quickly said, "What do you mean sort of? Either you have been or you have not!"

"I certainly had a lot of dreams as a child but not anymore."

"And is there no one you want to get back at?"

"People don't really notice me," Andrew said with another shrug. "I don't really care."

The man gave a sigh like he honestly wished someone else had walked into the store but instead picked up a small device and held it out to him. "Here, maybe this will change your mind."

Andrew looked at it for a few seconds before finally taking it into his hands. "What is it?"

"It's a method of getting back at the ones who've wronged you."

"How?"

"It kills them."

Andrew rapidly looked up, confusion coming onto his face. "But even if I did want to get back at someone, why would I want to kill them?"

"Oh, it doesn't kill them immediately! Just forces them into an endless sleep. Eventually, they will die but they'll simply be having an endless peaceful dream and won't feel a thing either as well."

Flipping the device over in his hands, Andrew honestly thought it looked like a metal rock with a button. "I don't really think this is for me," he said, trying to hand it back.

"Oh, but I know it's for you," the clerk said earnestly, pushing it back in to his hands. "Just press that button while pointing it at someone and all your troubles will soon begin to melt away."

Looking back down at the device, Andrew sighed and asked, "How much?"

"For you my dear, free. Now hurry along. You'll soon be busy busy busy."

Either they had been moving while talking and Andrew hadn't noticed, or the door had moved to them. Either way, he was suddenly being pushed out of it, the door firmly closing and finally locking behind him.

Blinking several times and looking back at the strange device, Andrew gave another shrug, shoved it into his pocket, and began to walk, looking for a taxi. He didn't throw it away, like some people might, but neither did he try to use it.

Once he got home, he set on a dresser and it stayed there for some time. It was only until an event at work happened that the device crossed Andrew's mind again.

A co-worker, Andrew didn't even know his name, was talking about how there were so many useless people at the company. The co-worker's eyes wondered and landed on Andrew for a split second and then turned away, continuing to talk about how it was just a way to give the helpless money and a home.

Andrew usually didn't care, but one of his reasons for not caring was that there was nothing he could do about it. Now he could and he thought back to that little rock like device on his dresser at home.

He let the day go on as usual and when he got home he put the little device into the pocket of his pants that he'd wear tomorrow. Andrew went to work the next day, his plan already in place.

When Andrew saw his co-worker at the coffee machine, he got up behind him. He went and began making himself a cup of coffee, glancing to where the man stood. Then, with great patience, he moved the device so it was just barely peeking out from his pants' pocket. He gave a quick glance down and made sure it was pointing in the right direction and then pressed the button. He continued to watch the man but nothing seemed to happen.

Angered, Andrew quickly began to walk away when he suddenly heard a cry and a large thud. He turned only to see the co-worker, lying on the floor. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. For a moment no body moved, to shocked. However, someone finally started to call nine-nine-nine and it was like a spell was broken.

Others tried to wake the man up and when that didn't work they began to move him to a more comfortable position.

A cold sweat slowly began to roll down Andrew's neck. He'd actually done it. That man wouldn't wake to see another morning. For a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if the co-worker had a wife or kids. He quickly threw those thoughts out of mind though and went back to his work.

Of course medics soon came to tote the guy away. When they couldn't find out what had put him under, police came to ask questions but no answers were given. It was a mystery and soon life returned to normal at the company. It was actually several weeks later until Andrew used the device again but after that it became a lot easier.

People around him quickly fell asleep forever, never to wake again.

At first, everything was fine but soon people started notice, no matter how badly the CEO wanted to hide it. Finally, at one point, the building was quarantined, thankfully on one of Andrew's off days. Andrew sat at home, watching everything that was happening on the news.

HPS, Health Protection Services, were first to arrive after the police had done a sweep of the building. Andrew had expected them to come. After all, if it wasn't a toxic gas then what else could be making the people fall to sleep?

Before he went to sleep though, he had to note a group that he hadn't been expecting. He didn't recognize the name thought it sounded extremely familiar and he decided that he had probably heard it before.

Torchwood was the one to now take over the case.

Andrew didn't worry about this however. He would've gone back to doing what he always did but now work was closed. His usual routine was out of whack. The first thing he decided to do was to look for a new job.

In between looking for a new job and staying at home, he occasionally went to several different pubs. He resisted the urge to use the device on any and all rude, obnoxious people that he came into contact with. At least for a little while longer he'd try to let the HPS think it was some new bug.

Also, Andrew looked up Torchwood, trying to discover what exactly it was. He didn't find much though and the only other faint mention of it was from several centuries ago. It didn't really make since and made Andrew slightly uneasy but he simply let it go.

For several days after the company was shut down, everything was fine. Until a certain man came to the door.

He had a large smile on his face and said, "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones. Am I correct in thinking that you're Andrew Smith?"

* * *

**AN: A lot shorter than other chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to the new followers and people who've favorited.**


	24. Endless Sleep: Investigating

Jack cursed himself for not getting onto it sooner but Torchwood had been rather badly involved with a terrorist trying to destroy the main landing site for alien vessels. It hadn't been fun, especially since she'd been using alien technology but they had eventually caught her.

Now Jack looked over several articles on the viewing screen in the meeting room. He stood legs straight and arms crossed, a small frown on his face. Cooper was sitting down, Jenny leaning against a table, and Ianto stood next to Jack.

"We should've taken note of this sooner," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Well we've gotten it now," replied Ianto. "I've already called HPS and they expect us down there soon."

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement and replied, "You take Cooper and Jenny out with you. I'll stay here and try to figure out what this could possibly be."

"What do you think it is? Have you encountered anything like it?"

Shaking his head, Jack responded with, "Never. I'm just hoping it isn't some type of virus. I'll go to check on the victims later as well so I might not be here when you get back."

"Understood," Ianto said. "We'll use every precaution necessary."

Jack nodded one more time as Ianto left the room, Jenny and Cooper trailing behind him. Jack stared at their current information on the screen, ideas running like fire through his head.

"Have you ever encountered anything like this?" Cooper asked Jenny as they began to gather equipment with Ianto.

"Nope. I hope it isn't a virus. That'll be a lot harder to take care of."

"Until we know for sure however, we'll take every precaution necessary," replied Ianto. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They drove to the building and got out, equipment underneath their arms. They went under the yellow tape and went first to an area where you were supposed to put on suits before going into the building. The man supervising everything in that area said a few words about protocol but Ianto, Jenny, and Cooper already knew all the precautions they'd need to take.

Going through several areas, they finally arrived in the actual building itself. The people that had been at work had already been moved to a quarantined ward in a hospital nearby with the people that had already fallen victim to whatever this was.

"Cooper, you start from the top and work your way down. Jenny and I will start from the basement," said Ianto.

Cooper gave a quick thumbs up in understanding and headed to where an elevator was. There were twenty-four floors. It was going to be a long day.

Jenny and Ianto moved to a different elevator and went down to the basement. The basement was actually a car park and thankfully it had already been closed off from the outside world. Apparently, the car park connected to other ones that were for other companies next to this one and Ianto worried that something may have gotten into those areas as well.

If that was the case however, then whatever this think was could've already moved onto other places. Ianto briefly wondered if it was some type of parasite. That idea seemed less likely but it was still possible. If it was a parasite, Ianto also thought about if it was intelligent at all.

They checked for any unusual readings, radiation, vapors that could've been released do to chemical reactions, unknown or unusual bacteria that they could find. Their equipment was a lot better and could detect readings a lot smaller than the HPS but they still didn't pick anything up.

Slowly, they began to work their way up as Cooper worked his way down. No one found anything but as the two groups got into the more cubicle like areas, they searched the draws and computers for anything unusual or suspicious.

Ianto was becoming surer that this wasn't a virus or even a new bacteria and Jenny and Cooper were beginning to go along with that mindset as well. Ianto looked up the number of people that were employed at the company from CEO to janitor and frowned at the number. He was sure that there were only two thirds of those numbers in actual quarantine.

Silently mouthing a few choice words, Ianto muttered, "They only took the people in at work that day. They completely forgot about people that were off work. Bloody government."

"What was that?" asked Jenny, her head popping up from a different place on that floor.

"I said they didn't get all the people in quarantine!" Ianto yelled to her. "If this was really something prokaryotic then it would've already infected other people."

Jenny gave a quick nod. "Yes, we definitely would've heard of more cases being brought in. So what do you think it is?"

"It could possibly be alive, whatever this is, like a parasite, but I think it's more likely some machine that is doing it."

"So you think the people were targeted?" asked Jenny.

"Exactly," Ianto replied. "How about we finish here, Cooper can go check out the people that are under, and we go back and try to find any connection between these people that already are asleep."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jenny said.

They finished that floor and continued on up until they met with Cooper. Just like them, Cooper had found nothing unusual. It was already starting to get dark now and Cooper agreed to the idea, getting a cab to the hospital after being cleaned off as was the protocol by the HPS. Despite what Ianto told them, they still wanted to stay where they were just in case.

Ianto didn't argue, letting them do what they wanted to do. He and Jenny drove back to the base. Jack wasn't there so he was probably at the hospital as well. Ianto and Jenny began to look into the victims, going back as far as their early schooling years, but they sadly didn't find much.

"Pretty much the only thing they all have in common is working in the same building," muttered Ianto. "Some of them don't even work on the same floor."

"Maybe it's more like attitudes that we need to look for."

Ianto frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they all might not necessarily be nasty people, I'm sure some of them are very nice, but what if they had said something rude to someone. Especially someone that keeps a grudge really easily."

Thinking about it for a minute, Ianto finally replied, "That would seem to be the only connection between these people. I can look over the security footage surrounding all the victims while you do interviews with the people that weren't quarantined."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll print off a list with the names and addresses," said Jenny.

Ianto gave a short nod of acknowledgment and then began to get the video footage from the building for the past few weeks. He could've asked for it from the police but that would've taken to long and they would need to hurry if they didn't want it to happen again.

Cooper returned first, mentioning that Jack was still interviewing all the people at the quarantined facility. "He won't finish today but he'll probably still be back pretty late."

"And what did you find out about the people that are under?" asked Ianto.

"Well, there heartbeats are normal, not asleep normal but like they were awake and walking around right now. Already people have tried to wake them up. Loud sounds, certain chemicals inserted into the system. I even tried smelling salt while I was there."

"Anything else?"

Cooper shook his head. "Their body scan showed nothing abnormal. They all had brain scans as well and nothing wrong up there. The doctors there are pumping them with fluids and certain vitamins but they won't last forever. With no way to exercise or eat real food, drink real drink, they'll waste away to nothing."

A small sigh escaped Ianto's lips. They had limited time then. Nevertheless, they probably still had more available time on this than they had on other cases in the past. "Anything else that was unusual? Anything at all?"

He thought about it for a moment before finally replying, "They all seemed to be smiling in their sleep."

"Smiling?"

"Yeah, like they were having a peaceful dream. That was it though," replied Cooper.

"Hmm, well thank you for this information Cooper," Ianto said. "For now you can help me sift through all this footage."

"What are you doing that for?"

Ianto quickly explained the idea that Jenny and he had come up with.

"Can't you just set up the computer to run through everything, looking for specific faces?"

"Yes, and I've already done that. Still, I don't completely trust this system and want to just make sure," Ianto said.

Understanding Ianto's concerns, Cooper sat down to help him, both going far into the night, trying to find a person that connected all of these victims together. Jenny came back, filing away all the reports she had gotten done with that day and went to the apartment they had gotten her, like Cooper's.

Despite being pumped with coffee, Cooper fell asleep at the computer. Ianto was still awake however, when Jack finally came back around five in the morning.

"Don't tell me you've been awake this whole time," Jack said as he passed the sleeping Cooper.

Ianto gave a slight groan as a yes. "I'm personally surprised you stayed at the hospital that long."

"Well I still have plenty of people to go through despite that. I'll be busy all of tomorrow."

"You mean all of today," Ianto corrected, trying to take a sip of coffee only realizing that it was empty. He got up to go make more when Jack stopped him.

"Go get some sleep, you certainly deserve it. Tell me what you're going and maybe I'll even finish it for you."

"Oh I doubt that," replied Ianto though he did explain why he was going through the security camera footage.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find something for you," Jack said. "Now go get some sleep you've earned it.

Ianto gave a tired nod that was soon accompanied by a yawn. He gave one last glance towards Jack who was just then carefully putting a blanket over Cooper's shoulders and was then turning to the computer. Ianto then went down to where their bed was, not even bothering to get out of his suit.

He was fast asleep in mere seconds. When he awoke, his head hurt from the lack of sleep and looking at a clock told him that he'd only slept about four hours. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ianto took a quick shower and put on a new suit.

Walking into the first basement floor, Ianto saw that Cooper was still there, awake now, and looked just as tired as Ianto felt. Jack seemed to be in the same position that Ianto had left him in.

"Found anything?" asked Ianto as he switched places with Jack.

"Nothing so far," Jack said with a sigh. "Jenny stopped by a little while go. She's going to continue interviewing the rest of the people that weren't quarantined. I still can't believe the HPS missed that."

"Bloody government," Ianto muttered again.

"I'll go begin interviewing the rest of those employees," Jack then said.

"Are you sure you're not going to have at least a little bit of sleep?" asked Ianto.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, maybe tonight if I get finished with this lot," Jack replied.

Jack went to grab his huge coat and then left, leaving Cooper and Ianto alone in the huge base. It wasn't until a little past one that Ianto discovered something. Leaning towards the screen, he murmured, "Now what are you?"

He had been going over the same footage where one of the victims had first fallen asleep again. Ianto noticed a man nearby that had something slightly sticking out of his pocket. It was a stretch but it looked like he was pointing it at the victim.

"What is it?"

"Not sure yet. Hang on," Ianto replied, flicking to other times when the victims fell asleep. The same man was always there, a small object pointing out of his pocket. However, he always seemed to be in the background of everything, probably why Ianto hadn't spotted him at first. Zooming in the most he could so that the man's face was still pretty visible, Ianto ran it compared to the other employees.

Finally he found a match. "Andrew Smith," Ianto murmured, looking to where the address was. He quickly got up and wrote it down on a piece of paper, shoving it into his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" asked Cooper.

"Not sure yet but I'll figure something out by the time I get there," Ianto replied.

Cooper turned back to the screen, realizing that he wasn't sure what to do now. He finally zoomed in on the small device in the pictures and tried to get a match on it in their database, Morgan helping him out. It would be tough though, the picture not very clear. Really, it just looked like a simple rock.

Ianto made sure that he was presentable and then called down a cab and gave him Andrew Smith's address. On the way, he silently drummed his fingers, thinking of different scenarios that could happen. He had his gun on if he needed it.

When they finally came in front of a set of apartments, Ianto paid the cab driver and got out. He checked the number and then walked up to the correct door and knocked on it. A fairly plain man opened the door.

In response, Ianto put on a welcoming smile, quickly saying, "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones. Am I correct in thinking that you're Andrew Smith?"

The man seemed a bit stunned but gave a swift nod. He mumbled out a yes and then asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm with Torchwood. I just need to ask some questions about what's been happening at the company you recently worked at. Don't worry, it's all routine. We have to do this with everyone," Ianto said. He could practically see the man's shoulders visibly loosen.

"Of course . . . um, come in," said the man, moving aside. "What did you say you were with again?"

"Torchwood, uh similar to the HPS, just a little broader jurisdiction you could say," Ianto easily replied.

"Oh, alright then," the man said. "Do you want any coffee?"

"No thank you. If we could get to the questions—"

"Tea?"

"No."

"A beer?"

"No drinking on the job," Ianto said, even if it was a lie. He could tell the man was trying to stall him. "Now the questions—"

"Yes, sit down wherever you like," Andrew said.

"Thank you," replied Ianto, taking a seat on a sofa. He looked around, trying to seem only slightly curious when he was really looking for anything that could fit in one's pocket. There wasn't much, and nothing that might seem like a small device.

Andrew sat across from him in a chair, biting his lips nervously. "So have you found out what's happening yet? Any help for the people?"

"Nothing yet though we're almost positive it isn't anything viral or bacterial."

"Then why is the HPS still there?"

"Precautions, but we think it might be a type of device," replied Ianto, watching the sweat form on the man's neck. "So, can you tell me what you saw on the days that the different victims fell asleep?"

"I wasn't there for any of them."

"The security cameras say otherwise."

Silence filled the room and Ianto could see how nervous the man was getting. He had put his hands in his pockets and in response; Ianto moved his right hand close to his gun. Andrew didn't seem to notice this movement.

"Maybe I was there. It's been a while."

"It's a bit hard to forget someone falling asleep without rhyme or reason," Ianto countered. He watched as Andrew began to move his hands from his pockets but before he could Ianto pulled out his gun. "Don't move an inch."

Fear suddenly blossomed in the man's eyes as did exactly that.

"Take your hands out of your pocket. Just your hands."

Andrew should've just done what Ianto asked but he took the device out with him. Ianto quickly shot that hand, the device falling from his fingers and landing on the chair he was sitting in. Andrew screamed, holding his bleeding hand as Ianto moved forward, picking up the device.

"Andrew Smith, I'm taking you with me. If you try to resist I will—"

But the words suddenly left his mouth as Ianto's eyes began to close and his body slacked. He hadn't notice Andrew had pressed the button and now Ianto was deep in sleep as well.

Andrew held his bleeding hand, no idea what to do with the now unconscious Ianto in front of him.

* * *

**AN: So school's back, urgh, and updates will be a bit longer. Still, hope you're enjoying this and hopefully I'll upload the next update soon.**


	25. Endless Sleep: Down For The Count

It took Andrew forever to even slightly ignore the pain in his right hand. Finally, he grabbed the device to see if it was damaged. It didn't look like it was and besides, it landed rather softly onto his carpet floor. Then he grabbed Ianto's gun and put it on the chair he'd been sitting in.

Now Andrew had to finally figure out what to do with the body. He couldn't be positive if someone had heard the shot or not so he decided then and there he'd need to leave now. Besides, these government people usually kept a strict log of where they went. Other people from this 'Torchwood' would soon appear, looking for their employee.

Opening up a window, Andrew figured that perhaps he'd get lucky and the man would die if he threw him out of it. Of course, even if that didn't work, it would injure him a great deal and certainly halt the search that would begin for himself.

Grapping Ianto, Andrew eventually heaved him towards the window and threw him out over the sill. He could hear the crunching sound and loud thud. He didn't dare look outside though, a small part of him to disgusted with what he had just done.

Andrew quickly put on a jacket. He then grabbed Ianto's gun, putting it into the hem of his pants and under the jacket. Heading out the door, Andrew quickly decided the first thing he needed was a drink.

While he did that, on the ground Ianto lay. There had been a bin below Andrew's window, the reason for most of the crunching sound. However, another large part was due to the cracks that had formed in Ianto's skull. His right leg was broken along with his hip.

He felt none of this pain though, trapped in the peaceful dream.

The dream did not pass in time with what was happening on Earth. In the dream, everything seemed to move much quicker.

There were no aliens, no cracks in time, no immortality. Owen and Tosh were well and alive, happy together having finally realized what had been there for so long. Gwen and Rhys were fine with their baby girl, and there wasn't any blood or pain.

It was at this part that the dream diverged. At the exact same time, Ianto was with Lisa in one dream, and with Jack in the other. In the one with Lisa, Jack was still there but he wasn't immortal and they were just good friends, though Jack seemed to flirt a lot.

In the other dream, Ianto was with Jack and Lisa was still alive. She was Ianto's best friend. Her and Tosh were the two people Ianto would always go to for help or if he simply needed a kind hand. Gwen was always a good person to rant to, and Jack or Owen were always up for a drink at the bar.

In some ways, this was probably Ianto's subconscious telling him that even if things had gone differently, he wouldn't be able to truly become who he was without Lisa _and_ Jack, no matter what the relationship was.

With Lisa, a baby boy was born and a wedding was had. It was beautiful and wonderful, even Ianto's sister had been there. Throughout his entire life Ianto was simply smiling and that smile was the only thing that leaked into the real world.

Jack wasn't the type for marriage however. There was almost like a ceremony with a much smaller gathering of friends but no wedding. Neither had planned on a kid but they'd eventually found an orphan that had ran away and was now living on the streets. The girl was headstrong, smart, and seemed to want to fight with Jack and Ianto on every little detail. Despite this, they'd taken her end and though the arguing didn't stop, she grew to love Jack and Ianto as her own.

Jonathan, his and Lisa's son, and Alicia, the girl Jack and Ianto had found, were probably the two most important things, besides Lisa and Jack, in either dream.

Ianto was able to watch both of them grow up. Jonathan became a musician, was the top of his class, smart as hell. It was impossible not to love him. Alicia put her street smarts to good use, becoming a police officer and later a detective. She was utterly amazing.

In both dreams, there were no accidents, no misfortunes, and most certainly no Cybermen. Ianto was able to grow old, no longer part Tardis, no longer really special in his unconsciousness. Jack and him grew old together, Lisa and him grew old together, and when it was time to go, Ianto died with either one in their sleep together.

It was a perfect life and Ianto was so extraordinarily happy.

And then the dream started over again. Over and over it went, beautiful events churning in Ianto's head. He was finally, utterly, at peace.

Andrew sat at the bar, trying to come to terms with himself and what he had done. It was different from the others. He hadn't simply put this man to sleep. He'd thrown him out an actual fucking window! He'd heard the crunch, the crash.

For a moment, he wondered if Ianto was dead and a part of him thought to go back to him. But no, that was a stupid idea. Police had probably already made their way there. Andrew had nowhere to go. He was on his own now.

Downing his beer, he walked out of the bar and decided to make his way to a hotel in the downtown area of Liverpool. He'd brought cash with him, that way it would be harder to trace.

Over at Andrew's flat, the police had already arrived. At first they had thought it was sometime of domestic violence incident that had occurred. However, they quickly realized that the man wasn't dead and his condition seemed remarkably similar to those people at that company.

When they found his Torchwood credentials that was the last thing that needed to push them to call the organization.

Cooper was the one to answer the phone and froze at what the officer had said. "We'll be right over."

He then proceeded to call Jack and tell him what happened. He reacted very similar to how Cooper had, only coming out of his shock much quicker. Jack said he'd be over as quickly as he could, then hanging up. Cooper took the car while Jack took a cab since he'd taken one out to the hospital.

Swiftly driving through traffic, Cooper got there before Jack, quickly going under the police line. Someone directed him to an alleyway and out behind the apartments. On the ground lay a broken Ianto.

A medic was already near him but Cooper ignored him as he knelt beside the body.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked softly.

"Not yet. At first we thought it might've been some type of domestic struggle but then we found out who it was," the medic said. "This isn't some virus is it because—"

"No, it's not," Cooper interrupted him, his voice still just barely above a whisper.

It was around that time that Jack finally arrived. He immediately rushed to Ianto's side. "Do we know who did this?" he asked quickly.

"I'm guessing this is the residence of Andrew Smith?" asked Cooper.

"You'd be right," the medic replied.

Giving a short nod, Cooper said to Jack, "Ianto was going to see him. He was positive that Mr. Smith was behind all of these attacks."

"I think that's fairly obvious now," Jack muttered darkly. "Come on, let's get him back to Torchwood."

The enhancements in the car were probably the greatest thing about living in this time. Jack and Cooper got the stretcher out, placing Ianto on it. Once they had both gotten him into the back, Cooper drove off, ready to begin the examination of the body. Jack turned back to the head officer there and quickly asked for all the information they had already gathered.

The officer showed him around, revealing the blood in the flat and the bullet they found buried in the chair. Looking around, Jack asked, "What's known about this Andrew Smith?"

"Well he worked at that company that recently got shut down," the woman said.

"Anything else? Especially anything that stands out?" asked Jack.

"Nope. Seemed to have a very boring life if you ask me. Never got into trouble, that got on record anyway, and never appeared to really excel at anything."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" asked Jack.

"None, and his next of kin is his mother and she lives somewhere in France now. Father's dead and he doesn't have any siblings."

Jack gave a small nod as acknowledgement. "We'll be taking over this case for now officer but we still need this area roped off and away from public. If the mother shows up, contact us."

"Will due," said the woman with a tip of her hat as he watched Jack walk away.

Part of Jack was livid and another part of him was scared to death. Another part all entirely felt broken once more. It was like the universe was set on trying to pull Ianto away from him. He'd never let it though; he'd always keep fighting. But he had no idea what this was.

He would exhaust every resource that he had to get Ianto back. There was no question of that. But what if there wasn't any way to get Ianto back? Jack quickly shook those types of thoughts from his head however and quickly made his way to Torchwood.

Upon his arrival, Jenny and Cooper were already down in the medical area.

"He's just like the others Jack. Exact same readings," said Cooper, not looking up from the readings.

"And his injuries? How are those?" asked Jack.

"His skulls cracked. If he wakes—" Cooper suddenly stopped the obvious and painful jab that Jenny gave him. "I mean, when he wakes up, he might have a concussion. Of course, it depends on when he wakes up as well."

"The rest?"

"His right leg is broken but it was a clean break. It'll heal pretty well. His hips another matter," Cooper said, pulling up an image on screen. "There are a few small breaks on the left side which will be alright but his right side is a mess. I'll be able to fix him but I'd have to perform several surgeries on him and that could be dangerous in his condition."

Jack gave a small nod. "Have we found anything else on this Andrew Smith?"

"I've already hooked us into all the security cameras around the city. We're looking for him now," said Morgan, her voice suddenly bouncing off the walls. "There isn't anything of interest about the person though. Normal as can be as far as I could tell. Never been off planet either."

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Jack asked, "Did there happen to be any security cameras near his apartment?"

Jenny quickly shook her head. "No. Hopefully he hasn't gone out of the city."

"I don't think he will," Cooper said. "He's practically been here his whole life. Taking into account that he hasn't done anything with his life makes it more unlikely that he'll leave. Familiarity is all he really has at the moment."

"So he's probably still in Liverpool, that's one good thing. Nevertheless, what are we going to do about Ianto?" asked Jenny.

"We can't do anything," Jack said. "Not at the moment anyway. Once we get the device however, we might be able to figure out a way to bring him and everyone else out of this."

"Have neither of you really thought of it already?" asked Jenny, slightly surprised.

"Thought of what?" asked Cooper.

She rolled her eyes. "Just open up the time vortex. Not only will it heal all his injuries, without the need for surgery, but it would probably wake him up as well."

Cooper's eyes lit up with understanding but Jack's face didn't change. Morgan suddenly piped up, "It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"We wouldn't be trying to go through the time vortex, we'd just be trying to keep it open for a certain amount of time for Ianto to take in the energy. Not only have I never done anything like that before but someone could get sucked in or someone could get spit out by accident. Besides, it could cause damage to this entire structure."

"But it's still worth a shot isn't it?" asked Jenny. "So what if it's dangerous? So what if we've never tried it before? Isn't that what Torchwood's all about? Come on Jack, we have to at least try."

"The only type of machine that we currently have in our possession that has any technology that could even slightly do what you are suggesting is this," said Jack, holding up his vortex manipulator. "And it doesn't work anymore, at least not like that."

"Why not?" asked Jenny with a small frown.

"The Doctor deactivated it." Upon seeing the smile on her face appear, he quickly said, "Just 'cause you're his daughter doesn't mean you'll be able to fix it. One, he didn't with a sonic screwdriver, two, intelligence isn't something that's passed on, no offense."

"You forget, I'm a force grown clone."

"It would still be very dangerous," Morgan added in again.

They stood in front of each other, neither moving. Cooper stood nervously to the side, having been silent throughout the entire conversation. Finally he had to say, "It honestly doesn't matter if you're going to try this idea or not because even if you do and it doesn't work, despite the risks, I need to begin surgery on Ianto to fix his bones right or else they'll heal wrong."

Glancing over at Cooper and then back at Jenny's determined face, Jack sighed. He took off his vortex manipulator and held it out. "It might help you if you take a look at this though I am warning you, break it and you'll have to find me a new one. And Cooper, begin the surgery."

Jenny happily took the vortex manipulator as Cooper turned away to prepare everything.

Watching them both begin working for a few seconds, Jack finally turned away to see if anything had come up on the security cameras. For almost an hour, Jack was at that computer until Morgan suddenly said, "I think I found something."

"What is it?" Jack quickly asked.

"The quality is extremely poor but I am certain that it's Andrew Smith."

Jack watched as footage was quickly pulled up. A figure faintly resembling Andrew was seen leaving a bar. "Is this current?"

"Yes."

Jack swiftly got up and went down to the area where Cooper was. He was done with the surgery, just then beginning to clean up. "There weren't any complications if that's what you're wondering—"

"I'm going after Andrew Smith."

"You found him?" he asked in surprise.

"Morgan did."

"Well you can't go alone! I'll come with you."

"There's no need for that—"

"Jack, this machine could affect you as well. If there's two of us then it's less likely he'll get us both and run off again," Cooper said.

Clenching his hands but having to agree with what Cooper had just said, "Fine, then hurry up."

As they both quickly began to head out of the base, Cooper quickly asked, "What about Jenny?"

Pressing a button on his earpiece as they got into the car, Jack said, "Jenny, we're going after Smith."

Cooper wasn't able to hear her reply as she said, "I'm going to guess by the fact that you're calling me that you're already on your way."

"Yep."

"Why didn't you bring me along? Don't tell me you're going alone Jack because—"

"I have Cooper with me. Besides, you get to work on your project."

"I thought you didn't think this was a good idea," responded Jenny.

Jack sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea but having a backup plan, even this one, is better than none."

"Fine, just be careful. Both you. I don't want to get stuck saving everyone by myself."

A small, sad smile played along Jack's lips. "Don't worry. We'll probably see you in a few."

He clicked off and then messed with part of the desktop in the car. Morgan transferred all the information of where the bar was into the screen and Jack quickly followed the directions.

Back at Torchwood, Jenny was actually getting pretty far. Despite what Jack had said and her being a force grown clone, she really was her father's daughter. Jenny rapidly went about, building a machine that would hopefully hold open the time vortex with some stability at the very least.

Not to long after Jack had left she actually had an accident and turned off the power in the entire neighborhood that Torchwood was. Thankfully the base had a backup power supply but a lot of places around here didn't.

Still, it didn't really matter to her. Jenny was going to save Ianto if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**AN: Really long wait, I know. So sorry for that but school's been a real bitch. Don't worry, defiantly not stopping this though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	26. Endless Sleep: Energy

Jack drove swiftly through the streets, ignoring the angry people around him that had to swerve to avoid him. The first time Jack had ever driven like this Cooper had been just a little bit on edge but he was use to it now and easily adjusted in his seat so he wasn't thrown to the side of the car.

"You've arrived at the bar," said Morgan.

Slamming on the breaks, Jack rapidly looked around. Finally he said, "Cooper, you take the wheel. Drive around and see if you can find him. I'll look around here, asking around."

"Wasn't the whole point of me coming with you was so you weren't alone with him?" asked Cooper as Jack began to get out of the car.

He shrugged. "Fine, I won't engage him then. Is that alright? I'll get in touch with you if I see him and you do the same for me. How does that sound?"

Cooper honestly didn't believe a single word that was coming out of Jack's mouth but he sighed and moved over to the driver's seat. "Fine. I'll see you in a bit. If I don't find anything I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes. An hour at the most."

Nodding in agreement, Jack slammed the door shut and began walking first towards the bar. Once he was inside, he began to ask around about Andrew. It appeared that the man wasn't a regular from the fact that few people actually remembered him and that the few that did said that was their first time seeing him. Since that was a dead end, Jack walked out of the bar and began looking around.

He checked the back just in case if Andrew was puking his guts out but he wasn't there so Jack started to walk around the block. As the afternoon became night and darkness began to descend, the temperature dropped and Jack pulled his coat tighter against him.

Honestly, Jack had been in much lower temperatures before but that didn't mean he'd dropped the simple habit.

Nearly an hour had passed when he met back up with Cooper who had also had about zero luck. Getting back in, Jack sighed.

"If only we'd gotten here sooner."

"It can't be helped Jack," muttered Cooper as they headed out of that area of town. "We'll get the bastard though. I just know it."

It was then by pure luck when they passed an alley way. Cooper had been paying attention to the road and so hadn't seen what Jack had; Andrew leaning over in an alley way. Not even waiting for Cooper to slow down the car, Jack pushed open the door and jumped.

"Jack!" Cooper yelled out, slamming on his breaks. Someone behind him began honking but he ignored them and jumped out of the car as well running towards Jack. Finally, he saw Andrew, just as he saw Torchwood.

"Stop!" cried Jack as Andrew ran from the alley as fast as he could.

As Cooper and Jack began to chase him, Jenny was still sitting at Torchwood, magnifying glasses in front of her so that she could look at the miniscule parts.

"Jack and Cooper have found Andrew."

Jenny jumped slightly at the voice, so engrossed in her work. She turned to a computer and quickly asked, "Where are they now?" In response, Morgan quickly pulled up a map of Liverpool, revealing where they were.

Tiredly rubbing her head, she mumbled, "I should be out there with them."

"Why do you say that?" questioned Morgan, her voice slightly rising in concern and confusion.

For a moment, Jenny didn't do anything and then she suddenly threw the screwdriver she had been holding in her hand across the room. "Jack was right! This isn't going anywhere!"

"You haven't even been working on it for that—"

"It doesn't matter! I can already tell it's not going anywhere," she said, her head down. "I thought I could do it. Make something incredible. I don't know why but, this project made me feel closer to my dad. At least I thought it would. It's not working though. It doesn't matter how short of a time that I've been through. I know it won't—"

"I think you need to connect the blue wire to the main power supply."

Freezing once more, Jenny looked at her machine, not moving once. Her mind rapidly went over everything she had done. "Oh." She quickly hooked it up and a buzzing sound quickly followed.

Completed, the entire machine looked like a bunch of scraps but Jenny could easily see its meticulous workings. She understood much of how it worked. The problem was she didn't know if the entire world would collapse once the thing was activated though.

"You need to try."

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Jenny.

"I believe you'll be fine. You're the Doctor's daughter. You can do it," Morgan replied.

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, turned several knobs and pressed a switch that she'd attached to the machine. Swiftly, Jenny went over to make sure all the body scans and equipment were working for Ianto, and then going back to the machine. It began to rattle ever so slightly as Jenny bit her lip with anticipation.

Nevertheless, she didn't expect the huge blast that exploded next to her.

Falling to the floor, the entire infrastructure began to shake. "Morgan turn it off!"

There was no reply as everything continued to rattle. Jenny's eyes then grew wide at seeing the swirling mass forming in front of her. It grew larger, the past, the future, all in one wave. She could've stared at it forever except then suddenly everything went dark.

The noise that had surrounded her was now gone and she froze in the darkness. "Morgan?"

There wasn't an answer from the AI but there was a large groan that sounded. At first, Jenny's fear spiked up and she quickly put her hand on her gun for reassurance. Then she remembered that there was actually one other person in the room with her.

"Ianto?"

Nothing.

"Ianto Jones?"

Another soft grown sounded as Jenny slowly got up. Red lights suddenly lit up the floor and Jenny jumped ever so slightly. Looking over to her machine, she saw that it was smoking and utterly ruined. Nevertheless it seemed to have done its job.

Before she made her way to Ianto though, a voice suddenly sounded. It started out strange and sluggish but slowly became the familiar sound of Morgan.

"I had to shut off all the power. I've set it to come back on but it'll take a while."

Jenny gave a small nod of thanks and then, realizing that the security cameras might not be working, said, "Thanks."

She walked over to Ianto, putting an arm on his shoulder. Though it was clear he was awake, he hadn't been open to the time energy long enough for it to heal him completely. He looked terrible under this red light.

"Ianto, can you talk?"

Another soft groan and then, "Yes." He licked his lips several times and swallowed before asking, "What happened? How am I awake?"

"What do you remember?" asked Jenny warily.

"Andrew Smith he . . . he put me to sleep. I shot him but he still got me somehow. Then there was . . . well this dream. It was so nice Jenny but it's already fading. How am I awake again? And why is everything red?"

"I opened up the time vortex to revive you."

For the first time, Ianto's eyes shot open, he tried to get up but his entire face contorted in pain. Nevertheless he was able to get out, "That's to dangerous! You can't—"

"Well it doesn't really matter now seeing as I've already done it," Jenny replied. "Don't worry though, Morgan shut it off before it could do any real damage, though that's why everything's red. She had to shut off all the power to do it."

A small bit of relieve entered Ianto's face though there was still pain there. "Jack? Cooper?"

"After Andrew Smith now. They found him. Once they get him this will all be put behind us just like every other case."

Ianto tightened his fists ever so slightly in worry and then asked, "Could you help me to sit up? I've been laying down for much to long."

"Sure, you'll have to be careful though. You fell out of a window."

As Jenny helped sit him up, Ianto murmured, "Small fractures in the hip and several in the leg I'm guessing."

"Less than you had before. I'm guessing the time energy fixed you since you were a lot worse off than before. You may have a fracture in your skull to though I can't say for sure. Either way I doubt it's as serious as it originally was," Jenny said.

Ianto gave a slight nod of understanding.

Slowly, machines began to reboot and the lights went back to normal. However, almost immediately Jack's voice filled the room.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering Jenny?" he sounded out of breath and there were sounds of something splashing around from his side.

"Sorry. The power had to get shut off. I did revive Ianto though."

"You did?" there was clear amazement in his voice and just a moment all sound stopped on his end. Even Jack's ragged breathing ceased.

When it seemed he might not speak, Ianto finally said, "It's me Jack. Back again."

Silence still until, "So you are. I have to say, that's one less item on my list of things to worry about."

"Well I'm back now. Where are you? Was that water I heard?"

"The sewers. I was calling because we need help."

"Don't tell me you split up Jack," Jenny said desperately. "I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe not but it's the best one we have right now. We need more though so I expect to see both of you down here in this smelly waste."

"But Jack—" Jenny was to late though as Jack cut off the signal. She cursed inwardly, already seeing the light in Ianto's eyes. "You are not going."

"I have to. He said he needed help and I should be there."

"Ianto, you're seriously hurt! No way are you going down there."

Glancing at her with a raised eyebrow, Ianto replied, "Splint my leg first and then we're out of here. Together."

"No way! Besides, you're hurt. You wouldn't be able to keep up with me if I just left you."

"But I'd still find a way to follow you which would honestly just hurt myself even more so I'll say it one more time, I'm going with you," Ianto replied, flashing one of his charming smiles.

Jenny glared at him and crossed her arms. "Fine, but any injuries you gain because you wouldn't rest up are not my fault just so you know when Jack wonders what happened to his baby Ianto."

"Baby? Really?" questioned Ianto as Jenny hurried away to grab supplies.

Her army knowledge came in handy as she easily fixed up Ianto and got him on his way. "Come on now, you were the one who said you wanted to come. Now you have to keep up."

"I'm coming, just let me grab another weapon."

"Already got one for you," Jenny said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," said Ianto, checking the amount of bullets just in case. It was full, just as he'd suspect from someone like Jenny.

Getting a cab, they quickly made their way to the area where the car was. Morgan sent them the street names and once they got there quickly described to them exactly where everyone was in the sewers below them.

As they climbed down, Jenny said, "You're staying with me by the way. Even if you weren't hurt I'd insist on it what with the technology this guy is carrying."

"I'll have to agree with you there," Ianto admitted as they both landed in smelly liquid. "Several centuries have passed and they still haven't found a way to make sewer systems smell better."

Jenny gave a slight laugh, making sure to be quite enough so that anyone nearby wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Morgan," Ianto whispered into his ear piece. "Is there anything you can use to try and get a lock on where Andrew is?"

Silence for a moment and then, "No. If he has any electronic devices on his person, they are turned off and the device he is carrying gives off no reading."

Ianto inwardly cursed. "At least tell me, approximately, where Jack and Cooper are."

"Near you, not to far away," said Morgan. "Cooper is about three meters, Northwest, and Jack is closer to ten, East."

"Thanks," he murmured.

His and Jenny's flashlights lit up the tunnel as they carefully moved through them. Both of them listened carefully, trying to hear anything out of the ordinary. At one point a rat ran by startling both Ianto and Jenny but besides that, nothing else.

Occasionally Jack or Cooper would check in, wanting to know if anyone else had found anything. It was a no from all four. Morgan kept surveillance of all the video cameras that had a view of a sewer entrance, just in case if Andrew tried to escape out but no sign so far.

The cold, damp environment was causing Ianto to stiffen up which wasn't helping his leg and hip. The fact that he'd been out for some time with no movement also was making it hard to move. It was painful and he easily kept this to himself but he couldn't help but think that maybe he should've stayed back at the base.

Minutes or hours could've passed and none of the Torchwood operatives would've known down in the dark tunnels underneath the city. However, when everything seemed hopeless, Jack suddenly said, "I've nearly got him! Morgan, send coordinates to the others!"

Before Ianto could do anything, Jenny was sprinting off. "I got your back Jack! On my way!"

"Might I say that you should probably stay where you are," said Morgan. "You aren't fit to run in your condition."

"Maybe not but I can at least start moving to where Jack is," Ianto shot back. "Send me the coordinates."

Morgan actually seemed hesitant but she quickly told him where Jack and the others were and where to move.

As Ianto warily made his way through the muck, he asked, "Anything from the others?" Of course they would tell him if something new happened but it had been strangely silent and he couldn't help but worry.

"Nothing odd at the moment, though Jenny doesn't seem to be with Jack anymore. In fact—"

Ianto couldn't even hear what Morgan said as he quite literally ran in to Jack. Guns flew up as they both jumped apart, only to realize who each other was.

"Dammit Morgan! Next time tell me when I'm about to run into someone," Jack muttered before looking at Ianto. There was still a bit of amazement in his eyes but that couldn't be helped. He'd get over it eventually. "Where's Jenny?"

"What do you mean where's Jenny?" asked Ianto. "She's supposed to be with you. Didn't you hear her reply when you claimed you nearly had Andrew Smith?"

"Yes but I lost him and Jenny never got caught up to me," Jack said.

"May I interrupt for a second," interjected Morgan, "and say that I think they both dropped their ear pieces. There isn't a reply from either of them and I seem to have lost the signal from both of them."

"How do you even loose one of those?" muttered Jack with a sigh. "Come on Ianto let's try to find them and maybe we'll run into Mr. Smith."

Only seconds after finishing that sentence a gunshot was suddenly heard, echoing through the tunnels.


	27. Endless Sleep: Playing Hero

Jack and Ianto were already running towards the sound of the gunshot. Ianto's entire right side was screaming and he was pretty sure he might be doing serious damage to himself but he wasn't going to slow down.

"Did you get a recording of that sound?" Jack asked Morgan as they rushed through the muck.

"Yes. Already calculating exactly where the echo originated." Several seconds later Morgan continued, saying, "Take a right . . . now. Go forward and then a left. Yes, now keep going . . ."

She directed Jack and Ianto to the source and once they got there, neither hesitated for a second.

Ianto launched himself at the startled Andrew Smith, taking him to the ground while taking the gun, Ianto's original gun, from his hands. "Move a muscle and I'll shoot here and now," Ianto said, soft, dangerous, the gun digging into Andrew's temple.

Jack had run to Jenny who was lying in Cooper's lap.

"There's nothing I can do. Nothing," Cooper cried, self-blame and horror in his eyes.

Gently, Jack took Jenny from him. "Come on Jenny. Stay awake for me. Okay? We'll get you back to the base and you'll be as good as new." He turned to Ianto and said, "Take care of him. Meet me at the base."

Ianto gave a quick nod of understanding as Jack quickly rushed off with Jenny in his arms.

"Where's the device?" When only a whimper escaped Andrew, Ianto repeated himself, his voice deadly calm as he pushed the gun into his temple. "Where's the device?"

"Front left pocket!" the man squeaked out. "Are you going to kill me?!"

"I haven't decided yet," Ianto's voice hardening ever so slightly. He took out the device and gestured for Cooper to come forward. "Here, you hold onto this and take care of it. Get back to the base."

"What about you? Don't you need help with him?" asked Cooper.

Ianto shook his head. "This one will be easy. I'll meet you back at the base."

"But—"

"You heard what I said now go," Ianto said and Cooper gave him a quick nod, leaving the tunnel. "Now you, get up."

Letting go of Andrew, the man slowly got up, his entire body shaking.

"Where did you get it? The device?" asked Ianto, now pushing the barrel into the base of Andrew's skull.

"A shop! It was downtown. A man gave it to me!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"I can't remember but I know I should still have it recorded at home," said Andrew, his words coming out rushed and to quickly so that they all ran together.

"Good. You're coming with me to Torchwood first though."

"And after that?"

Ianto began to push Andrew forward, allowing the man to become edgy fearful. Finally he said, "I haven't decided yet. I might just blow your head off."

As Ianto push Andrew through the tunnels at gun point and Cooper made his own way with the device in hand, Jack carried Jenny's body, honest fear in his eyes. Blood was seeping through her shirt and was beginning to stain Jack's own.

"Come on Jenny. You'll be okay. Just keep your eyes open," murmured Jack soothingly, maneuvering through the tunnels.

"You know, I stepped in front of Cooper, "Jenny said softly. "I couldn't let him die. I guess I never did learn from my first incident."

"Don't talk right now. Save your energy," Jack quickly said. Something was so very wrong. Why wasn't she regenerating? What was going on? The first time Jenny had been shot she'd regenerated so what was so different about now? It only seemed like the life from her body was slowly seeping out.

"You don't have to worry Jack," Jenny said, her voice hushed as Jack then began to run. "I'll be fine. Remember, I'm the Doctor's daughter."

"No, no I won't allow it!" yelled Jack to know one in particular. His boots splashed through the sewage, the noise echoing along with his words off the stone walls. "You're not dying on me!"

Jack rushed to the car, setting Jenny down as quickly and as softly as he could. He started the car and then drove as fast as was physically possible, only barely missing the other cars on the road. He made it to Torchwood in record time, rushing down the stairs and then getting into the elevator to go down to the medical area.

He set her down and then immediately began cutting off the clothing that was stuck to her skin.

"Jack she—"

"Shut up, I'm busy Morgan," Jack replied, ignoring the AI despite the fact that he knew full well what she was trying to say.

"But she's—"

"No, she'll be fine. Just you see, Jenny will be—"

"For god's sake Jack! She's dead!" Morgan yelled for the first time. "She's been dead for at least three minutes. She's gone Jack."

His fingers soft, he smoothed her hair down. "Jenny's not dead. She can regenerate. She's going to be okay."

Jack continued to run his hands through her hair, his breathing slowly becoming uneven. "Just regenerate. Please just . . . come back."

But there was no response, only silence and cold flesh. Jenny's eyes remained closed and her body limp. A sob escaped Jack's throat, tears rushing to his eyes but they were all wiped away once the rest of the team came in. He blinked several times, face red, and turned around to see Ianto escorting Andrew down to their cells. He didn't look at Jack once.

Cooper immediately went up to Jack, holding out the device. "This is it. Do you want me to run tests—"

"I'll do that. You prepare Jenny's body."

It was only at that moment that Cooper noticed her on the slab, still, unmoving. Words were absent from Cooper's mouth as he slowly moved forward, placing a single hand on her shoulder as if to prove to himself that she wouldn't, and couldn't, get up again.

Even though Cooper was the medical man here, Jack really should've been the one to put her body away. He should also be making up the paperwork that would be needed concerning her death but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Ianto was probably already working on it.

It was horrible that Jack wasn't pulling himself together and simply doing his job but he couldn't. Jenny, so bright with light, funny, sweet, he couldn't bear seeing her pale, cold face. Instead, he went and sat at his desk to try and figure out just what exactly the device was.

Even though they finally had it, there was nothing that Jack could fine concerning it. For now, they still had no idea on how to wake any of the victims up.

It wasn't long until Ianto came in. Jack didn't want to see the look on his lover's face but he knew he'd have to glance up at some point. When he did, there was a hard set stillness to his face. Jack could still see the pain behind it all to well though.

"I got the address of the shop from where he got that device," Ianto said. "Are you coming?"

Jack knew that if he said yes then on the way, at some point or another, Ianto would start talking and that just wouldn't end well in anyway. If Jack stayed at the base though, Ianto would just come into his office at some random moment and starting yelling at him. As painful as it would be, Jack would rather deal with Ianto now rather than later after he'd built up all his anger.

"Sure. I haven't anything on this any way," replied Jack, picking it up and shoving it into his pocket.

After that, both walked to the car silently. Even once they were driving towards the downtown area there still weren't any words exchanged in the car. Finally, Ianto said, "Why did you let her join Jack?"

"She asked."

"She was so young though. I wouldn't have cared if she had the knowledge of the entire universe," Ianto said quietly. "She wasn't even two years old."

Morse silence came, Jack unsure what to say to that. Ianto then continued, saying, "Why didn't she regenerate?"

"Maybe it had something to do with her being a force grown clone. Maybe, she could only do it once or the conditions weren't right. I don't know but I wish I did," Jack said softly. "It's not my fault by the way."

"I know it isn't," Ianto said curtly.

"Maybe so but blame still has to go somewhere," he replied.

Ianto sighed, turning to look out the window. "You want to know who I blame? I blame Andrew for shooting. I blame Jenny for trying to play the hero and jumping in front of Cooper. I blame Cooper for not reacting quickly enough. I blame you, yes you Captain Jack Harkness, for letting her join bloody Torchwood. But I blame myself the most for never speaking my thoughts on the matter."

"You know she could still come back. In her story she said she didn't regenerate immediately—"

"Don't kid yourself Jack," Ianto interrupted. "She's not coming back."

Ianto finally turned back to the front and Jack could finally see tears that were in Ianto's eyes. He didn't let a single one fall however.

Once they finally arrived at the shop, they both got out and Jack asked, "So, do you think he just found the thing here and bought it or do you think someone gave it to him specifically on purpose?"

"He doesn't seem like the type to come up with something like this. Besides, I doubt he would've known what the device would've been if someone hadn't told him. I'm pretty sure that whoever runs this shop gave it to him on purpose."

Giving a small nod of agreement, Jack pushed open the door and walked into the store. He immediately recognized several different machines that really shouldn't be anywhere near Earth and quite a few machines that he'd never seen in his life.

Ianto wasn't really put off by much these days and though he was a bit surprised at how much alien tech could be fit in to one shop, he was honestly more shocked by the man that suddenly seemed to appear and tap his shoulder.

"Hello gentlemen? Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Jack jumped, spinning around to see the man besides Ianto. The clerk was neither fat nor thin, neither tall nor short. Some might consider him a bit better looking than the average man and his eyes were an odd green color that didn't go with his dark skin and dark hair. Overall, Jack figured, an ordinary man, if only a bit creepy.

Then the man finally smiled.

_Okay, maybe a lot creepy_, Jack thought to himself.

"So what'll it be today?" the man asked again, seeing as no one had spoken up yet.

Finally Jack cleared his voice and replied, "Andrew Smith, came in here not to long ago and bought something of yours. He's been using it to put people in an endless sleep." Jack took out the small device. "How much do you know about the equipment you sell Mr. . . .?"

"Oh, needn't use such formality. I'm mostly just known as the clerk. Or the shop keeper. Really whatever you like," the man replied.

Jack didn't really like the sound of that. And now that the man had flashed that smile it appeared that it wasn't going away any time soon. "Well anyway, do you understand everything that your products do? Because you do understand that this man has been out there hurting citizens."

"Oh yes! I heard the terrible news," the man said in a way that made it seem the exact opposite. "Now, on to why you're here. I believe this goes to you Captain Harkness."

"I don't remember giving you my—" But Jack was stopped as a very strange gun was pushed in to his hands. "What the hell is this?"

"It requires pure human energy to work. And quite a lot of it if I might add. For every life you take with that, a year is taken from you. Think of the possibilities. You could finally live a normal life," the clerk said.

Jack was frozen, unsure if he should believe the man in front of him or not. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but ask, "And exactly how many lives would I have to take?"

"Or millions of course! You have a very lengthy life ahead of you after all."

"I'll just say no to this but thanks," growled Jack as he shoved the gun back in to the man's hands.

The man gave a sigh, and shook his head. "If you insist , honestly though, I would've given it to you for free. Now, if that's that, please get out of my shop."

"Actually, you're going to have to come with us," said Ianto stepping forward.

"Trying to threaten me? It's not working but alright, I'll go with you. I haven't done this in ages," he replied and then simply walked out of the door. "Which car is it? The black one I'm guessing."

"Yes," Jack begrudgingly admitted. He gave a glance towards Ianto. It was clear neither liked how things were going.

Before Ianto allowed the man to get in, he made sure to handcuff him though somehow he knew that wouldn't be much of a comfort. More silence accompanied them on the way back to Torchwood. The clerk didn't add anything to what he'd already said though he did softly hum in the back. It was unnerving and Ianto was tempted to tell him to shut up. However, he somehow knew that doing so would make things worse.

When they got to Torchwood, the man said, "Oh, you have a little base. How quaint. I must say it's been a while since I've been to a place of secret operations. It seems people just don't do these things anymore."

"Well you're not a tourist," muttered Ianto. "It's straight to the cells for you."

The clerk didn't fight, allowing Ianto guide him away, though he did say, "Oh I am a tourist though. And soon I'll be on my way to some other planet."

As Jack watched Ianto's and the clerk's disappearing forms, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was utterly crazy or if he'd meant every word he'd said. Jack then went straight to his office, avoiding Cooper.

He sat down in his seat and pulled up the screen to see Ianto putting the man into a cell right next to Andrew. The clerk was in a cell right before Andrew's however so he hadn't seen the man's face and apparently the clerk hadn't talked. This was made obvious by that fact that Andrew Smith was only yelling about wanting to be let out of his cell and that he hadn't meant to do anything. There was no mention of the man beside him.

It wasn't to long until Ianto arrived back in Jack's office.

"Cooper's almost done preparing her."

"Paperwork?" asked Jack, and his voice cracked ever so slightly as he said the word.

"I can start on it now if you like. Or Cooper could."

Jack seemed hesitant, unsure of which to choose. Finally he said, "Have Cooper start it at least. I want you with me once I interrogate this _clerk_."

Ianto gave a slight nod of understanding. He allowed Jack to leave first and then began to follow him back down to the cells. Before they got there, Ianto asked, "Will we be sticking him into an interrogation room? Or will we just do it down there?"

"Down there I think. I'm curious as to how Mr. Smith will react to finding out who's in the cell next to him," Jack replied.

They walked into the corridor, and then stopped to face the man. He gave another tooth-full grin and said, "Hello. And may I ask what brings you here now?"

"Wait! I know that voice! Who is it? Who's—"

"Oh just shut it," Jack said, his face not turning from the clerk's. "You'll find out who he is in a second."

"Such harsh words Jack. Yet you _can_ be such a cruel man."

"How did you know my name?" Jack then asked.

The clerk batted his eyelashes. "Exactly the same way I know Ianto Jones' name right there. Or Andrew Smith's name in the cell next to me."

"You're the man from the store! The employer! The one who—" He immediately shut up as Jack appeared in front of him. Anger radiated off of Jack as he looked at Andrew, unblinking.

"You killed not only my employee but a very dear friend of mine today," Jack said softly. "I don't need to remind you that it wouldn't be a good idea to piss me off now." Jack went back to the clerk's cell, adding, "And you gave him the device that eventually led him to this so _you_ pissing me off wouldn't be a very good idea either."

"Speaking of which, why did you even give him the device?" asked Ianto.

"He gave it to me for free," Andrew included, trying to be helpful but obviously failing from the look that Jack threw him.

Nevertheless, the clerk then replied, "Because I enjoy watching people rip others' apart. Revenge is always fun to observe. It never comes out the same way, even in the same species."


	28. Endless Sleep: Good-byes

"You just like tearing people's lives apart," said Jack. "Okay we get that. You're not the first psychopath we've met. But the words you used when you tried to make me take that gun, it was like you knew what was inside my head. Somehow I'm guessing you used similar words with Smith over there."

"Maybe," the clerk replied with a teasing grin. "Now, tell me your next question. I know you want to."

"Not until you tell me how you knew what I was thinking," Jack replied.

The clerk gave a soft laugh. He turned to look at Ianto and said, "I can't see what you're thinking. I can, however, see you biggest desires. Mr. Smith over there wants to be better, in any way possible. He wants to be remembered. He just didn't realize that until I showed him the truth. You, Captain, wish with all your might that you could be normal. And you Ianto Jones . . . well, I can't do anything for your deepest desire."

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto, though he could see Jack's quick glance. Obviously Jack still didn't want to believe the man and his glance meant that he didn't want Ianto completely believing in the clerk, no matter what he said.

"You're deepest desire is for the Captain to never be alone. I'm not sure how, but your desire has been fulfilled."

Ianto bit his lip. The man's words had hit him harder than he would've liked. Was that his desire? Had it always been that, ever since he met Jack? He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. For all he knew the man could be lying, though he seriously doubted it. Nevertheless they needed to get on with this. "How can you do that then?"

"Well, it's part of my species. And before you even ask, the reason I also see names is because that's the secret to someone's desires," said the clerk. He looked from Jack's to Ianto's face. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Don't play with me! Explain yourself before we decide it's better just to end you," Jack growled.

The clerk put his hands up and laughed. "Whatever you say though you might need some chairs. It'll be a fairly lengthy tale." He waited for a few seconds but when Ianto and Jack didn't seem to move an inch, he shrugged. "Alright.

"Anyway, when I say it was part of my species, I mean we genetically engineered it into ourselves. At first, things were better, everyone was happy. However, other truths soon came out with the knowledge of someone's desires. We should've known that but we were blind and soon destroyed our entire civilization."

"How are you still here then?" questioned Jack.

"I ran away before it got that bad. A few hundred years later I came back though, curious what was left. The entire planet was pretty much unlivable. I'm sure by now though, some type of simple organism has evolved and life will at some point come back but I'll still never go there again."

There wasn't any remorse in the clerk's face despite his words. Jack couldn't even see any anger or hurt behind the face either.

"You said a few hundred years later. How old are you?" questioned Ianto.

"A little over a thousand. If we were going by your species lifespan then I would be somewhere in my sixties," the clerk responded.

"Not bad looking for someone in their sixties," Jack said.

"Well, I don't have much longer to live."

"Really? Because if we're going by your lifespan I'm guessing you still have anywhere between five hundred to close to another thousand years," Ianto replied.

The clerk laughed. "Perhaps. But the point is that I don't stay very long and my time here is about up."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I told you, I like watching peoples' lives being ripped to threads," the clerk said. He cocked his head to the side, trying to decide something until he finally chuckled and said, "I might as well tell you seeing as I won't be here long.

"You see, I come to a fairly populated planet, staying for anywhere between days to months. I set up my shop and then send out a psychic link, causing anyone to see a note about my shop, an add, or what have you and be strangely drawn to it.

"Once a person arrives, I look inside to see their deepest desires and then choose a device that would make that desire come true the funniest, most violent way possible. Then I leave to go to another planet, never visiting the same one twice."

"That's a disgusting way to live a life," said Ianto.

"But it is the way I _choose_ to live it," the clerk replied. "This has been fun though. Now, without further ado, goodbye."

And suddenly, the cell was empty.

"What the hell!" yelled Jack as Ianto rushed to open up the cell. Once it was unlocked, Jack rushed inside, looking around, his hands curled into fists.

"What's wrong!? Has something happened?" cried out Andrew who'd been silent for the entire time.

Ignoring him, Ianto touched his com and quickly spoke to Cooper saying, "We need the readings on cell B-35. The guy just disappeared."

There wasn't any sound at first, probably because Cooper was rushing to the computer. Finally he said, "Morgan found slight traces of a transporter that was used in the area. He must've had it on him and used it to escape."

Ianto relayed the information to Jack who cursed and growled, "We should've searched him first! And aren't these cells supposed to be able to block that kind of technology?"

"Most of that kind of technology, yeah, but this is something new. I can recognize it as transporter technology but at the same time it isn't the exact same as any transporter technology in use."

Jack cursed again and then asked, "Can you figure out where he went?"

"Not this way, but I was listening to the entire conversation. I could be wrong but my guess is that he went back to his shop."

"His shop?" questioned Ianto.

"Well yeah, he did say he was done here didn't he? Then he packs up and goes to a different planet. That's what he said."

"Fine, then we're going there now. You stay here. Ianto, come with me," said Jack.

Before they could leave though, Andrew cried out, "What's going to happen with me? Hey! What's going to happen?!"

Jack and Ianto left the man screaming in his cell as they rushed to the car. Jack's driving was just as reckless and fast as before and Ianto couldn't help but comment, "I'm surprised the police haven't called asking why we're barreling through the streets at—" He paused to see what speed they were going. "—a hundred and ten."

"Hey, I haven't hit anyone so it's all good," replied Jack with a shrug of his shoulders as he knocked the door off a car that had just been opened.

"Jack! You could've killed that person!"

Another shrug. "Don't worry, I was being careful. I made sure all their limbs were back inside."

Ianto could only sigh and shake his head. Once arriving back at the right location, they jumped out, guns drawn as they approached the store. It was dark and the sign that had been above it was now gone. A small jingle sounded as the door opened and the man walked out, a suit case in hand.

"Don't move or we will shoot," warned Jack.

"I completely understand," the clerk said but he didn't stop his advance on them.

"We will shoot!"

"Understood," he repeated, still moving forward.

"Hey!" yelled Jack. "I said—"

But he was stopped as a gun was fired, but not the one in Jack's hands. Ianto stood rigid but slowly surprise filled his eyes as the bullet pass the clerk's head and shot through the glass window behind him.

"Sorry, hologram," explained the clerk. "I couldn't resist."

"Where are you?" asked Jack, lowering his gun ever so slightly.

"You think I'd tell you?" the laugh loud and full. "No, I'm sorry dear Captain but these are my last words to you. Goodbye—"

The flames licked at their clothes as glass flew into their face.

Jack and Ianto were thrown back by the force of the store being blown up, landing hard to the ground. Ianto let out a cry of pain as Jack pushed himself up. He hit at the small flame that had caught to his jacket and looked at the wreck in front of him.

The fire was already dying down but there was glass and bits of brick and wood everywhere. In the distance he could already here the sirens as he knelt beside Ianto.

As softly and gently as he could, removed a piece of glass that was embedded in Ianto's cheek. "Can you stand?"

In response, Ianto tried to stand but collapsed into Jack's arms. "I shouldn't have been running around so much. I think I really messed up my hip now," Ianto said with a wince.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up," Jack said, helping him to the car.

"What about the clerk?"

"I don't think we'll see him again," said Jack. "At least not on this planet. There isn't anything we can really do."

Ianto was silent for a moment, giving a slight whimper of pain as he sat down in the car. "We should've killed him when we had the chance," Ianto said. "Now he'll just continue to ruin peoples' lives."

"At least he's off our goddamn planet," muttered Jack as he shut the door for Ianto and walked around to the driver's side.

"What are we going to do about Andrew?" Ianto asked as he tried to move to make himself more comfortable. It didn't work and only caused more pain to race threw his side so he simply stayed where he was.

"I've got a couple ideas."

"And the people?"

Jack sighed. "I'm still not sure. We have the device at least."

Ianto gave a small nod. "We'll figure something out."

"Hey Cooper, you there?" asked Jack.

"Of course. Did you get him?"

"No. He blew up the shop and Ianto's injured."

"Badly?!"

"He's conscious but in some pretty bad pain. He fell pretty hard," Jack replied.

Cooper sighed. "Alright, I'm getting everything ready now. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Thanks."

"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Are you alright Ianto? Is something—"

"No, nothing like that," he replied and the fear quickly washed away from Jack's eyes. "It's just that, well, the Doctor. He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That his daughter's dead."

"He never knew that she was alive," Jack replied softly. "I don't understand why you're worrying about it now."

"It's just so unfair. That's all."

"Ianto, we work for Torchwood," Jack said. "I would've thought you'd learned already that nothing's fair."

"Believe me Jack, I know it all to well."

Once they were back at the base, Jack helped Ianto back to the same table that he had been lying on in an endless sleep only hours before.

"You shouldn't have been moving around so much," muttered Cooper. "Probably shouldn't have even gone with Jack in the first place."

Ianto didn't argue the point as he let his head turn to look at the table next to him. The white body bag was already zipped up. He could just image the still face that was underneath the material. He turned his head back up, expecting to see the ceiling but instead he came face to face with Jack.

"I'll be back soon," he said.

"Going down to see about Andrew?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah, we have to do something with him."

"I don't know," Ianto said. "I think he deserves to be left there."

"Maybe so but I honestly don't feel like listening to him for any longer than need be," Jack replied, a small bit of humor filling his otherwise sad face. He gave Ianto a soft kiss on the forehead and left for the cells.

"Ianto, next time you're hurt I swear I'll strap you to a chair," muttered Cooper as he read the readings. "If you had fallen just slightly differently you could've broken your spine. Still, there's a lot of damage none the less."

"What does recovery look like?" asked Ianto.

"Well, thanks to the technology we have you'll be fine as long as you decide not to run through any more sewers or get blown up anytime soon," Cooper replied. "But yeah, you'll be forced to stay at the base for some time and I'd suggest moving as little as possible."

"I don't disagree with you there," sighed Ianto. "It's funny though. Even with all this technology and still, letting your own body do most of the healing is the best step."

"Of course," Cooper said. "When you take the easy way out then there's nothing to learn from."

As Cooper began the procedure, Jack was already in the cells asking Andrew, "What do you think we should do with you?"

"Why are you asking me? Won't you probably just disagree with my opinion anyway?" asked Andrew.

"I said I want your opinion on what we should do with you. I never said I'd go along with whatever it was," Jack replied.

Andrew put his hands in his hands and when he finally looked back up, there were tears in his eyes. "What do I want? To forget all of this! I wish I could just erase everything. What I've done, you, Torchwood, the man and his shop. I wish I couldn't remember any of this!"

For a moment, Jack was silent, watching Andrew snivel and cry. Finally he replied, "Done," and walked away.

"Done? What do you mean done? Hey! What do you mean?!"

Jack ignored him and continued on to his office. There hadn't been a reason to use retcon for a long time, what with aliens being worldwide known. However, they had used it once or twice since it was helpful when someone saw something they shouldn't have.

They didn't have any on hand at the moment but it wouldn't take to long to make some more. Jack would make sure that Andrew never remembered a single event that had thus far happened.

When he came back down, Andrew looked up to see the pill and glass of water in Jack's hands.

"You're going to poison me aren't you," Andrew said, his face white.

"Don't be so melodramatic," sighed Jack. "No, I'm giving you what you wanted. You won't remember anything that's happened."

"Are you serious? You're giving me the easy way out?"

"Oh no, it won't be easy. For the rest of your life some type of horrible guilt will always be gnawing at your stomach. But at least you won't have to live with the memories."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll shove it down your throat," Jack said easily. He punched in the code and the door opened. "Now, take it or it will not be pleasant."

Andrew gave a small nod, threw the pill into his mouth and took a gulp of water. At first nothing happened but as the pill began to take effect, he stumbled.

"I was right he cried out! You-you did poison me!" he cried as he fell to the floor, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Like I said," Jack replied, kneeling by the nearly unconscious Andrew, "don't be so melodramatic."

When Andrew opened his eyes again, it was to his bedroom along with no memory of what had happened. He rushed upwards and went to his living room as if he felt something should be wrong but everything was in order.

Shaking his head, he went and made a pot of tea, then turning on the TV to see exactly what he had missed.


	29. Endless Sleep: No Worries

After dropping Andrew off, Jack decided to take a chance and tried to open the device. Maybe if he had a hint as to how it worked he'd be able to reverse the process. So far, any attempt to look inside it, no matter what kind of scanner they used, had been a failure.

Jack was as careful as was possible for him but the moment he made a crack in the device's shell a huge energy surge escaped. Falling from the chair, he scrambled back up as quickly as possible. Now only smoke seemed to be imitating from the thing. Rapidly, Jack got in contact with the hospital that was holding the victims.

"The people! Are they alright?" Jack asked urgently.

"What?"

"The people! The one's that are all under! Are they alright? Has anything changed?"

"Well no, I don't-hold on a minute sir."

Jack let loose a growl of annoyance as he heard talking on the other end. Finally the person came back and replied, "They're awake! I don't know how but they all just woke up! Hey, wait a minute. Who are—"

Jack hung up before the man could finish, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. Only a few seconds passed though before Cooper came rushing in. "Jack, a huge energy surge just spiked from here! Is everything all right?"

"They're awake. They're all awake."

"The people?"

"Yeah," murmured Jack, his voice full of relief.

Glancing at the device Cooper looked back at Jack and asked, "Did you know they would wake up?"

"No, but I'm glad they did," Jack replied. "How's Ianto?"

"Good. Listen, about Jenny, I—"

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," Jack interrupted him.

"Are you sure?" asked Cooper, surprise appearing on his face.

"No," Jack answered truthfully. "But I'll tell you if I need any help."

Cooper seemed hesitant, like he didn't believe Jack could make it through this, but eventually he left, a sigh escaping his lips.

Despite what he had said, it took a while before Jack actually got up to go and get the papers that stated an operative of Torchwood's death. Since Cooper had filled out the entire medical report and his view of what had happened there wasn't to much for Jack to do. For the record, he had to state what he saw happen, sign at the bottom, and also just check to make sure everything was correct. He'd also need to scan it into the database.

Sitting back down in his office, Jack suddenly found that it seemed nearly impossible to move his hand. Jack knew he needed to finish this, put it down on paper, but now that it was in front of him he was afraid he might not make it.

_This isn't the first life you haven't been able to save. She isn't even the youngest_, thought Jack bitterly.

Blinking away the tears, he began to press the pen down and on to the paper, slowly etching out the past events. Each word was like a stab in the back but he kept going and eventually, he was able to flip to the bottom and write out his signature.

After scanning everything into the computer, folder in hand, Jack went to get Jenny's body.

He wheeled her away from the medical room and on to the lower level that had rows upon rows of rectangular boxes. Once there, Jack moved her body to the table that slid out.

_Number 156_, Jack said, mentally putting it away.

He put his hand on the edge, ready to push her in and freeze her away but Jack stopped. His hand moved to the zipper, stopped, and then finally proceeded to reveal her face. Still, pale, it was like looking at a ghost.

"Cooper said you'd be down here."

Jack started, shocked to hear the voice in this silent space. He looked up to see Ianto coming towards him in what looked similar to that of a wheel chair except with more lights and it floated.

Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "Are you actually in pajamas?"

"Cooper said I should be comfortable since I won't be able to move much," replied Ianto with a slightly pained expression. "He wouldn't believe me when I told him I was perfectly comfortable in my suits."

Giving a small chuckle at that, Jack turned back to Jenny and said, "I'm sorry."

Ianto closed his eyes for a few moments in remembrance. He moved over so that he was on the other side of her. He moved a strand of her hair back in place and then suddenly froze. "Jack."

"What?" he asked, looking towards Ianto.

"Her cheeks shouldn't be warm. Right?"

Both looked down at Jenny's still body, not moving a muscle, barely breathing. Neither dared think that this could be actually happening and yet, it seemed to be. For minutes there wasn't any movement at all in the room and then, the slight parting of lips, a small sigh, and the golden glow of regeneration energy escaped Jenny's lips.

Jack's and Ianto's eyes widened but there was still no movement.

Then her eyes flashed opened.

A grin, brilliant, wide, beautiful as always, spread across her face as she looked to the two astonished faces above her. "Hello boys."

For a moment, neither could move and then tears were streaming down Jack's and Ianto's faces as they grabbed hold of Jenny and held her as tightly as possible.

"We thought we'd lost you," whispered Jack. "We thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry it took so long," she replied, taking hold of them both. "But I'm here again. And-Ianto, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Ianto made a slight choking sound as a laugh and sob tried to immerge from his lips at the same time. Shaking his head, he said, "Good god it's so great to have you back."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Now come on and help me out. I do believe we won't be needing this body bag anymore."

"No, I suppose we won't," replied Jack, wiping away the tears. Once Jenny was up and standing on her own, Jack added, "I think there's someone else that'll be wanting to see you."

"Cooper! Of course, where is he?"

"Somewhere in the medical area I'm guessing," said Ianto.

"Well," Jenny said, "let's hope he hasn't gone home yet."

"Should I inform Cooper of Jenny's regeneration?" Morgan suddenly asked, some surprise in her voice.

"It's fine Morgan," Jenny replied. "I think I'll surprise him.

Bounding ahead of both Ianto and Jack, the two went much slower, still trying to take it all in.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Ianto softly.

"If you are, then we're both sharing one," Jack replied.

Ianto shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I know I'm awake I mean, I have to be! But this doesn't happen to Torchwood. We don't-I mean- miracles don't happen to us."

"Well it's not a miracle," Jack replied simply. When Ianto raised an eyebrow to that, he continued. "It's a second chance, one that we will most definitely not waist."

"I didn't know Torchwood was give second chances either," said Ianto.

"They're few and far between, but every once in a while they appear. And when they do, for at least a little while, the world starts spinning the right way."

"Yes, I do believe everything is spinning correctly," Ianto replied, a small playful smile on his lips.

Suddenly, with utter terror and urgency, a scream sounded from somewhere above them, echoing through the base.

"I wonder if he fainted," Jack said, mostly to himself. He didn't have to wonder who had screamed, just as he already knew what had caused the scream.

"Hmm, I doubt it but you never know. It's always a bit frightening when your colleague comes back from the dead."

"Oh how right you are Ianto Jones," Jack said with a shake of his head and a smile.

When they finally got to where the scream had originated, they found a crying, white faced Cooper, looking like he would squeeze the life out of Jenny. He kept saying, over and over again, "It was all my fault! I should've moved quicker! I should've been more help!"

"Cooper," Jenny interrupted. "What I did, it was my choice. It's alright. Believe me, it's okay." Shakily, he nodded, taking several deep gulps of air. Jenny gave a small smile. "Good, now, catch me up on everything that's happened."

It didn't take long, revealing everything to Jenny. It was hard, watching and believing that it was actually Jenny. Nevertheless, that night everyone's hearts were lighter and happier.

Once Cooper and Jenny were gone, and the death report cleanly ripped up, Jack began to help Ianto into the bed.

"You've got to admit, if you were in one of your suits this would be hell," Jack muttered. "Honestly, I'm glad Cooper convinced you to stay in pajamas."

"Just wait until I need to shower."

Ianto's response caused Jack to give out a goofy grin. All Ianto could do what roll his eyes and mutter, "You're so terrible Jack."

"I know," he replied with a smile, giving Ianto a quick kiss and moving in closer to him. "Finally, everything can go back to normal."

"That's rich coming from you, you know that right?" asked Ianto.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows what normal really is anymore? If you really think about there's no such thing as normal."

"Even so, you are right. We'll finally be able to go back to the way it was before which, I suppose, is our normal."

"Well, not completely," Jack replied. "I'm going to enjoy teasing you for the next few months from that wheelchair."

"I'm going to kill you," muttered Ianto.

"And the great thing is I'll just come right back," Jack responded, softly caressing Ianto's cheek, a teasing, yet extremely sweet grin on his face.

Despite the utter unpredictable-ness of Torchwood, things did go back to normal. There was the good guys, there was the bad guys, and there was Torchwood. Defending the people of Earth, outside the government, it was Torchwood's way.

Nevertheless, there was one particular case. It was no more different than any of the other ones. However, it happened to be near an apartment complex, home to a man that no one in Torchwood had soon forgot.

Still, no one noticed the seemingly ordinary man that stood on the other side of the police line, watching everyone go about their business. He was about to turn and leave, go back to his normal routine.

A flash of blonde hair caused Andrew Smith to pause and stay among the crowd just a little bit longer.

He waited until the blonde hair came back into view and along with it the rest of the body. Andrew had no idea who she was, in her tight black pants and green shirt, yet something told me he did know her.

He felt surprise at seeing her and also extreme relief, like a terrible wait had been lifted from his shoulders. Shaking his head and shrugging it off, Andrew turned away and went back to his extremely ordinary life, not a worry in the world.


	30. Extra: Now You See Me, Now I'm Gone

Some days were calm and quiet and Ianto usually adored days like that. However, he would've given anything for a blown up building or a strange alien body appearing somewhere instead of this.

Ianto stood in front of Jack, arms crossed, annoyance clear in his face. Jack looked slightly amused but also a bit annoyed as well.

"Let me go with Cooper and Jenny. They might need help or—"

"They're not rookies anymore," said Jack. "Besides, even if they were you're still only trying to use that as an excuse so that you won't have to come."

"They might need help," Ianto said again.

"We only need two people at that crime scene and I'm certainly not doing this on my own," Jack replied.

"But—"

"You should be happy I'm even allowing you to do anything today. All that walking will take a toll on you," said Jack.

Ianto sighed, shaking his head. "Jack, I'm healed!"

"You only just fully got off of crutches! It doesn't matter how much you lie to me Ianto. I see the pain in your face no matter how much you try to hide it when you sit down or shift your weight. Honestly, it's amazing you've healed this quickly in only a few months."

Jack was right, of course he was, but that didn't mean Ianto wanted to go.

"But it's not even an official meeting! It's a social event with people that have even bigger egos than you! They just want us there so it can _seem_ like we're under their power. They hate it that they can't really control us."

"Aren't you the one that is always saying we need to keep up our image?" asked Jack.

"Well here, yes!" cried Ianto. "It's horrifying the way you guys can just leave pizza boxes and dirty cups everywhere. But as far as the government is concerned, no matter how many parties we went to we would never be able to create a clean reputation what with you flirting with the entire police force just so you can go at over a hundred miles an hour through Liverpool without so much as getting one call."

"Hey, that does cut back on phone calls."

Ianto nearly let out a growl but just barely retained himself. "I really would rather not go."

"But I don't want to go alone," Jack said, finally out of options and falling back on whining with big puppy dog eyes.

At that moment, Cooper decide to come into Jack's office. "I see you two are still arguing. Anyway, I just came to tell you that Jenny and I are heading out now."

"Just please take me with you," begged Ianto.

"Sorry Ianto but I'd rather you go to this party than come with us to the crime scene. Less movement and honestly you should still be resting but I don't think Jack should go alone either," Cooper said.

"I'll make sure you have a great night," added Jack with smirk.

Ianto shot him a glare as Cooper gave a chuckle and quickly left the room, which was probably a good idea.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

Ianto simply gave him a clear, bitch-please face and, after a few more puppy dog looks from Jack, he said, "I will go with you this one time but by the next time something like this comes around I _will_ be well enough to run away from any attempts of you dragging me to something like this again."

The puppy dog look disappeared as a grin lit up Jack's face and he kissed Ianto deeply on the lips. "Well I'm glad you agreed. If you hadn't I would've just dragged you there with me."

Ianto sighed. "Something tells me you mean that literally."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. For now, you just won't find out," replied Jack.

"Urgh, bloody government," growled Ianto as he left to make himself presentable.

Really, Ianto didn't have to do much. He did wear a suit and tie pretty much every day. Actually he just didn't want Jack to see him taking the pain medication that Cooper had gotten for him. Standing, walking, sitting, it all hurt a lot more than he was letting anyone know.

Going to this party would be just as painful as going with Jenny and Cooper or just staying at the base. Popping a view painkillers into his mouth would help a bit though.

Jack of course kept his coat and suspenders on and they were soon off to an area downtown. Once there, Ianto immediately hated it. Fake smiles were on everyone's faces, all were dressed to impress, it was annoying.

It didn't help that so many people kept asking about Torchwood. They wanted to know to much which was never a good thing. Still, this was necessary because what with the way government societies were like, if Torchwood was as secret as it use to be, then that would just cause trouble.

Ianto answered questions, staying by Jack's side, getting a new glass of champagne every time a waiter came by. He knew how much he would be able to drink without it affecting himself and besides, the numbing effect was making the pain feel better.

As the minutes passed, the wanting to simply not be there just became greater and greater. Finally he just took a deep breath and held it, wishing everything to go away. Then he heard the words.

"Where did Mr. Jones go?"

Slowly, Ianto opened his eyes, his breath only barely escaping his lips. He remained completely still. Jack, who stood right next to him, seemed to try and move his head and look at Ianto, yet he seemed unable to.

"I don't-well, I don't know," the reply came, surprise there. Jack quickly covered it up with a laugh and replied, "Probably went on to the bathroom. I swear I didn't realize he liked champagne that much."

The remark got laughter out of the people around him though a few seemed to try and look in Ianto's direction. Their eyesight never seemed to quite reach him though.

He suddenly remembered the cloaking device that the Tardis was able to do. The 'back door' of the Hub had had that same ability. Had Ianto somehow been able to unlock this potential in himself? Was he now, in a way, invisible to the people around him? Unnoticed?

Being extremely careful, he slowly began to get away from the crowd, finding a chair that had been pushed into a nice corner. Ianto kept his breath shallow, his movements slow, making sure that nothing was to loud or quick to make anyone notice.

Ianto waited, expecting someone to eventually come over and try and talk to him but nothing, not even Jack. At first this was a relief.

Then he remembered that this meant waiters couldn't come by. The pain worked quickly and Ianto really wished he had some pain killers with him. Nevertheless, he still was able to keep himself unnoticed. Ianto wasn't sure how, especially near the end when the pain was getting really bad in the uncomfortable chair. Still, maybe Ianto's want to be alone was somehow bigger than his pain.

When he saw that Jack looked like he was getting ready to leave, Ianto quickly got up and like that, the spell (though it was of course all science) was broken. Many of the people who passed him said there hellos and seemed surprised at seeing him again.

Anyone who wanted to say anything to Ianto, he quickly gave the excuse that his boss was leaving and he'd need to go with him. He met Jack at the front of the building.

"How did you do that?" asked Jack, his first words. "You know you left me all alone with those politicians."

"Sorry, it was hard not to," Ianto replied. "I think it has something to do with me and my Tardis DNA. No one noticed me."

"Nope and I have to say I'm a little jealous," said Jack. He laughed and grabbed Ianto around the waist to pull him closer, only to immediately stop at the gasp that escaped Ianto's lips. "What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine Jack. Come on, let's go," Ianto responded tightly, pulling away and beginning to walk to where they parked the car.

"Like hell you are! What was that?" Jack asked angrily swiftly catching up with Ianto.

"Everything is fine Jack. You were imagining things."

"No I wasn't! You've been lying to me haven't you," said Jack and Ianto had the misfortune of looking backwards and seeing the hurt in Jack's eyes, making himself feel guilty as well. "How much pain are you really in?"

"None—"

"Don't lie to me!" Jack cried out, pushing himself in front of Ianto so that he was unable to get into the car.

"Well don't tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing," replied Ianto. Upon Jack's confused look, Ianto explained. "You wouldn't want to reveal your true pain to me or any of the team mates because you wouldn't want them worrying. I'm in the exact same position. Yes, okay? I did lie but I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh Ianto Jones," Jack muttered, with shake of his head. He moved in closer, being much gentler as he wrapped himself around Ianto. "I think as team leader I'm allowed to worry about my team."

"Well, we don't want you to worry to much. There are plenty of worry lines already etched out on that face and you certainly don't need anymore," replied Ianto, getting a small smile out of Jack.

He shook his head and very gently, lowered his lips to Ianto's, pulling him forward with as little pressure as possible. Finally Ianto had to put a hand up to stop Jack and push away ever so slightly. "I think people are staring."

Jack looked behind Ianto and grinned. "So they are."

"Come on Jack, we should get going," Ianto said while giving a slight roll of his eyes. Jack pecked him on the cheek before running over to the driver's side and jumping in.

Jack glanced over a view times as they drove to see the slightly pained expression in Ianto's face every time they hit a speed bump or there was a dip. He winced in response and muttered, "I think I'm going to follow up on Cooper's words and strap you to the bed until you're completely healed."

"Really Jack?" Ianto sighed. "Don't worry, another month and I'll be fine. I just can't push myself to hard."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Of course you will. Listen, when we get back, I want to analyze some samples of my blood. I'm sure nothing will come up but you never know. I want to try to do a repeat of what I did today," Ianto said.

"Hmm, it come in useful if you were able to figure out how exactly it works," remarked Jack. "Certainly it would be an interesting little project."

"Well if that crime scene Jenny and Cooper are at doesn't yield anything then we can start on that once we get back to the base."

Once back, Jenny and Cooper were chatting, clearly having not found much of an interest at the crime scene. Cooper looked up and said, "I see you two survived. Anything interesting happen?"

"Well about halfway through Ianto disappeared on me. We're going to see if we can do it again," said Jack.

"Wait, what do you mean disappeared?" questioned Jenny.

Jack quickly explained the workings of the cloaking device on the Tardis as best he could. Ianto also explained what had happened from his point of view.

"Wow, that could end up being really useful," said Cooper.

Ianto nodded in agreement. "I just don't know if I'll be able to control it, not yet at least."

They started tests on the blood but that didn't bring up anything so then they tried to recreate the scene. At first nothing so again and again they tried. Finally, it seemed like they had hit a dead end here and everyone was getting ready to do something more useful with their time when Ianto was suddenly torn from their eyesight.

"Wait-what?" Cooper questioned, confusion dripping on the words. "But-I mean—"

Cooper knew where Ianto was, where he was sitting, yet he couldn't seem to notice him. No matter how much he tried to focus on him, his eyes always drifted away, slightly to the left of right.

Ianto let them stay confused for sometime before he finally decided to test something. This time, instead of standing up swiftly, he simply flicked his hand in a fast, jerking motion. That seemed to do the trick and soon everyone was blinking as to them, Ianto was with them once more.

"You know, that really is quite neat!" Jenny said, surprise and wonder in her voice.

"I suppose so," replied Ianto. "Once I have it under control, it'll certainly help when I'm trying to get away from you so that I can do some proper work every once in a while."

Jack put his hands up in mock surrender at Ianto's accusing finger, a silly grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Jack, we can both hear you two whenever we happen to be in the medical area," Jenny said with a grin causing a bright blush to bloom across Ianto's cheeks.

"Okay, that's it. We are never doing anything again until those two are out of here," muttered Ianto.

Jack smirked. "Anything of what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure you don't," replied Ianto. It caused everyone to laugh and Ianto couldn't but let a small smile spread across his lips.

Besides the discovery of Ianto's new trick, the day was pretty much uneventful. Because of the lightness of the day and general ease about everyone, Ianto was hoping Jack had forgotten all about the incident after the party. Of course, he hadn't.

Jack waited until Jenny and Cooper were gone and even allowed Ianto to get himself ready for bed before jumping onto the subject.

"Ianto, if you're ever hurt again please—"

"Tell you? Jack, would you always tell me that you're hurt when you truly are?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

"Ianto, it's not like that," tried Jack. "I have to stay strong. For now, I'm the leader and I have to protect these people. I can't always be asleep, stuffed full of pain killers, just when something happens to me."

"I'm not saying you have to wait until you're healed. Besides, even if I asked you I know you wouldn't listen anyway," Ianto responded with a small shrug. "No, I'm just saying . . . tell me. I mean, I know you'll push yourself to the brink to save the ones you care about. You've died several times for that very reason. But if you're always protecting everyone . . . well . . . then there's no one to protect you."

A small sigh escaped Jack's lips, a sad smile going along with it. "I don't need protecting Ianto."

"Yet, another subject we disagree upon."

Shaking his head, he said, "Fine. You have yourself a deal Mr. Jones. But only if you inform me when you are still in need of medical attention."

"Alright then. Though I will say it doesn't mean I'll always listen to your opinion on what I should do about my pain," replied Ianto.

"Well, it doesn't mean I'll always to yours either," Jack said. "I just want to know when you might need a bit of extra help and . . . I guess you never know. Maybe at some point I might need some extra help too."

"Deal then," Ianto responded, signing it with a kiss. "Then, to start out this agreement, yes I am truly in great amounts of pain leaning over in this position."

Jack gave a tired sigh, pushing himself forward so that Ianto was now up straight and at least in a better position. "Maybe you shouldn't have made this deal with me. I am quite honestly considering tying you to this bed here and now and not letting you up for a very long time."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time though, would it?"

* * *

**AN: So, I made this as a little extra so that you got to see everyone together in at least some form of happiness and also so you could learn more about Ianto's abilities thanks to his Tardis DNA and his and Jack's relationship.**

**One last chapter will be made. Hopefully, it'll help answer any questions involving certain events in Doctor Who and about Torchwood itself.**


	31. Epilogue: Death Marks New Beginnings

Cooper's death was a sad day but then, all deaths are sad for someone. Nevertheless, Cooper had to have been one of the longest living members of Torchwood. He didn't die a horrible death, no gun shot, didn't get blown up.

Instead, Jack one day came down to the med bay only to see Cooper bent over his desk, nothing moving. In the end, it was determined that it had been a very peaceful way to go from Cooper's point of view. He'd simply fallen asleep and then his heart had stopped.

Because Cooper had no children, this was end of this particular line of the Cooper family. Nevertheless, there was probably a Cooper, direct descendant or not, going out of their way to help the people.

Cooper's passing, though heartbreaking, was helped when Ianto reminded everyone that they had given him a purpose once more, a family. At one point Cooper had had nothing and Torchwood, for once, had given him a life back.

Out of all of them, it appeared that Cooper's death had hit Jenny the hardest and the next day she told Jack that she was off, ready to travel the stars on her own and see other planets.

It was hard to let her go but she wasn't Jack's to keep. Torchwood went back to two people once more but not for long.

It would be centuries later before Torchwood finally came to a halt. Before that happened though, Torchwood grew and shrunk, it became part of the government, kept separate from the government, and was even shunned by the government for a time.

At some points, Jack and Ianto were runaway from Torchwood, and at others they were more like consultants than actual members anymore.

Torchwood became a part of the army, a science lab, a lawyer firm (despite Jack's protests), and even a simple place for holding files. Nothing stays the same, especially over so many years and Torchwood was the very essence of that idea.

Jenny came back every once in a while. She couldn't help it. As much as she loved going off and discovering new things, Jack and Ianto, in a sense, had raised her. They were like the parents that she never had and she couldn't forget that. Nevertheless, she still didn't stay long. For Jenny, the need to travel was just as strong.

During this time, Ianto and Jack didn't always stay on planet either. Sometimes they were off planet depending on the status of Torchwood and where they were most needed. Still, it wasn't until quite some time had passed when Jack revealed his idea of leaving Torchwood behind for good.

"You and me, up amongst the stars. No more ropes to pull us back." Those had been Jack's words, so earnest and excited. Of course Ianto said yes.

By this point through trial and error, Ianto and Jack had discovered much more about Ianto's different abilities thanks to the Tardis. Now becoming unnoticed was as easy as breathing and he could even do it while he was running and performing other quick movements. He was also able to pull other people or objects into the filter, causing them to become unnoticed as well.

Opening up the time vortex was a piece of cake now too. At first it had been dangerous , but Ianto soon got it fairly under control. Allowing himself to be exposed to the energy every decade or so healed his body once more. The only thing that was a pain was that he never seemed to be able to open it if he was seriously injured, probably from lack of strength. For the most part, healing slowly was something he had to do.

As years passed, he became better and more efficient with travelling through space and time. It took a very long time for Ianto to start trying that again, though, because of his fear of what happened last time. Nevertheless, he soon became able to travel just about anywhere and it didn't take as much of a toll on his body anymore either. Translating was another matter and at first, many different types of medication were used simply to stop the headache.

After hundreds of years though, translating and moving throughout history was nothing. Like everything else though, it wasn't perfect and occasionally things could go wrong but he still had more control over it.

Torchwood, as much as it had destroyed so many things, it had helped the people in the end and for that, Jack and Ianto were grateful. Now that they had left it for good, they weren't going back to it. If they happened to go to Earth one day and the institute was being put to some horrid use, then of course they'd stop it. But as a job, an occupation, a way of keeping people safe, that part of it was dead, at least for Ianto and Jack.

Of course, they tried not to look for trouble wherever they went but it was hard, both being so curious. They weren't always running or fighting strange creatures off that had tentacles for feet. No, sometimes they'd visit a planet and simply get to be.

Both were introduced to new foods, found some very interesting cultures, and were also able to enjoy life. It didn't mean death wasn't there. Death seemed to follow in their wake like an old friend. Not every planet they came to evolved into horrendous event that they would end up having to save everyone from but it happened often enough.

Despite everything that Ianto and Jack experienced though, the order of the Headless Monks would most certainly have to be the strangest.

There had been quite a few misunderstandings, a lot of running, and a strange big blue guy that stole Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Nevertheless, the strangest thing was what happened when Jack's head was cut off.

Jack had been through so many deaths that Ianto honestly thought nothing of this. Besides, he'd been through a lot worse.

As Ianto waited, for the Headless Monks had already left by this point, Jack's head slowly grew back. That was expected and after that occurred, it didn't take to long before he awoke with a gasp. The thing that nearly caused Ianto to die of a heart attack was when the bodiless head did the exact thing.

The only thing that brought him out of his shock was when he dropped Jack, the one with a body, and he yelled out in pain as his head hit the ground. It took a while before either Jack or Ianto really understood what had happened and even then it was confusing.

It took some time, getting use to the whole thing, but eventually Ianto was positive he'd figured it all out.

It didn't take long getting Jack's head situated somewhere. He was all set up and ready to start his own life, this one diverging from the original Jack's and Ianto's. In the end, they gave him the name of the Face of Boe.

The Face of Boe was one of the few constants in Jack's life. Both of them had a certain connection, one that just couldn't be broken. Occasionally, Ianto and Jack would drop in on him, chatting here and there. Jack being Jack, couldn't help but flirt with himself.

When the Face of Boe had a child, both were there for that. In many different important ways, they were always there for each other. Because of Jack's immortality, both simply assumed that the Face of Boe would just stay forever.

Besides that incident, Jack and Ianto also encountered the Doctor several times but it was always before their time. They could never say hello, couldn't even bump into him. They saw so many people by his side, ones that had never been mentioned before while at the same time they saw an absence of anyone by him.

It was the first time that Ianto had fully realized just how much the Doctor had seen.

One day they might cross a future Doctor and being welcomed back with open arms, but that day would be a long way off. The universe was large and for now, the chance of meeting their own Doctor would be a ways away.

Jenny they still kept in contact with. Closer than Jack's other head or the Doctor, they had found a way to communicate with each other across space and time whenever it was needed. They helped each other when need be, had many merry times together, and basically lived. Yes, though she could be there one day and gone the next, Jenny was part of Ianto and Jack.

Nevertheless, even if they ran from century to century and planet to planet, Ianto and Jack were forced to realize that not everyone could live as long as they did.

Ianto and Jack were in a market, when this realization came upon them. Jack was trying to force Ianto to eat some type of animal that really did not look good what so ever. However, Jack suddenly stopped without warning, moving back and having to stop to take a deep breath.

Ianto's eyes lit up with worry, carefully catching Jack before he fell.

It had taken some time before Jack could finally get out the words, to say the vowels and consonants that came out broken and hurt.

"He's dead Ianto, the Face of Boe. He's gone."

When the Face of Boe passed, it marked the ending of a chapter of Jack's life. That chapter would never be rewritten or come back in any shape or form. It was one of those special chapters that you can never forget and always think back on but are unable to turn the page back. Despite this tragic event though, the universe kept spinning.

So Jack and Ianto traveled onwards, meeting people, old friends here and there as time passed around the still point in time and his companion.

* * *

**AN: So this is the last chapter. Hopefully it does everything justice. Will I ever write for Tardis!Ianto again? Will I ever write in this version? Probably, it just might be a while.**

**Nevertheless, I hope everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed, followed, this story have really enjoyed it because I've loved writing it. I've never written anything so long before. Thank you to everyone.**


End file.
